25 Things To Do Before I die
by Gheart
Summary: Jessica Harper's mum Sin died when she was just 10, so when she finds her mums unfinished bucket list Jess finds herself compelled to complete it and there is no one better to help her then her maybe something more than just a friend Tommy Queen. Next Generation
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish on owned arrow but sadly I don't. **

25 thing to do before I die:

Chapter 1: The box.

Jessica Harper looked around her room one last time and sighed. This had been her home for so many years, it was filled with so many memories some good and some not so good. It had been the place she was raised, the place her mum took her last breath.

"Is this the last of them?" Her father's voice asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

Jess looked round the room there was one large box on the floor by her old bed and a small shoe box on her bed.

Jess nodded slowly.

It had been her choice to move in with Sara Diggle but the thought of leaving her dad still bothered her.

Her dad gave her a sad smile. His dark brown hair almost completely grey now. His body still fit from his constant workouts in the arrow cave.

"I'll be fine by myself." Her dad promised as if he was reading her thoughts.

Jess smiled at her dad. It had been just the two of them for almost 15 years now, she was worried if he would cope without her.

"Come on baby." Her dad encouraged.

Jess nodded.

Her dad bent down and picked up the last box.

"You got that one?" he asked pointing to the small one on her bed.

Jess nodded and walked over to the box just as her dad left the room.

She frowned as she looked down at the box. She didn't remember packing it and even though it's a box with her name on it she knows it's neither her nor her dads writing.

Jess lifts the lid and freezes at the context. Is full of pictures and three journals. Her hands shake as she reaches into the box and everything falls into place. It's her mum's writing on the box and pictures of her mum when she was sick.

"Oh god." she whispered.

Her parents may not have got together the most conventional way but when her father fell in love with her mum he fell hard and losing her mum had almost killed him.

"Jess you coming?" Her dad called.

He fell apart without her mum and she hated the lost the look her got every time her mum was mentioned.

Jess slammed the lid back on to the box. No matter how badly she wanted to know what was inside she would not risked her dad seeing it.

"Coming." Jess yelled.

She put the box into her bag. Now she would let her dad help her move into her new apartment and later she would find out all about the box.

Tommy Queen was not a one women man, which is why waking up the sleeping blonde he can't remember the name of is not an option. He really hates 'there will be no next time' conversations. It wasn't that he hadn't had fun with the blonde he just didn't do relationships, they were just to messy for his liking.

Tommy slipped on his jeans and turned his attention to looking for his shoes.

The blonde may be happy to find him gone when she wakes but then again she could be like every other women he had been with, say they were ok with just sex but secretly hope they could change him. Just like his mum had changed his dad and Katie Grant had changed his brother. But their life just wasn't for him.

Tommy pulled on his shoes and searched for his phone, he silently cursed as he saw the time. Today his best friend was moving out and he was meant to be helping her.

Tommy sent her a quick text before heading out the house.

_Sorry Jess, will be there as soon as- T x_

_I hope you used protection: p Don't worry about it my dad helped just don't be late for the party Sara was worked too hard and she'll be pissed if you are. J x_

Tommy smiled and shook his head, it was sometimes scary how well Jess knew him. Ignoring her comment on his protection methods Tommy text her back.

_Nothing is worth facing Sara Diggle If I'm not. I'll be there- T x_

Jess was moving in with Sara Diggle and Tommy had to admit he was pleased that she wouldn't be alone. Although she was 24 she would always be the youngest from their arrow family and everyone just wanted what was best for her. It had been just Jess and her Dad after Sin died when she was ten and the thought of her living on her own bothered him.

Tommy slipped out the front door.

_Tell me you weren't a dick and let the girl know there will be no next time instead of just leaving- J x_

Tommy cringed as he read her message, everyone wanted him to settle down but since he became the arrow the idea of a lasting relationship just didn't seem worth it. Always lying to keep the team a secret, if he ever found someone he would not lie to her. His brother had been lucky, Katie Grant, daughter of Laurel and Ted Grant new all about the arrow life so when Connor was needed as the eyes and ears of the arrow she understood and Connor never had to lie to the women he loved.

Just leaving may have been a dick move but it was better than the hurt look when he told her there would be no next time or risking having a next time only to break her heart in the long run. No leaving was defiantly better.

He needed a shower and a change of clothes but going home to the apartment he shared with Andy Diggle would defiantly make him late. His only option was to stop off at Connors on the way.

Tommy sent a text to his brother.

_Can I borrow a shirt, don't want to be late. T _

_Sure better use the shower too, C. _

Tommy smiled. God he loved his older brother, always taking such good care of him.

Connor Queen tried not to judge as he let his brother into the house wearing yesterday's clothes and stinking of booze. Tommy worked hard not just as the arrow but in their uncle Diggle security firm but he played even harder.

"Katie picked you out some clothes and left them in the bathroom." Connor informed his brother.

Katie had already left for the party, refusing to be late and deal with Sara just because Tommy couldn't keep it in his pants.

Tommy smiled and Connor couldn't help but smile back, he had one of those smiles that no matter how mad you were with him he could make it all go away when he smiled.

"Thanks bro." Tommy replied.

Connor nodded his head.

"Go get ready." Connor suggested and Tommy nodded before disappearing upstairs.

Connor had been seven years old when he lost his mum and came to live with a man who never even knew he had a son. His mum and step-dad had died in a car accident and he was terrified. So was his dad. Their relationship had been hard but they got through it with the help of Felicity. Connor had loved Felicity from the moment he met her, but then again who wouldn't love a step mum who could fix all your computer problems with the click of her fingers. When he got older he had Felicity teach him everything she knew about computers and when he was old enough he took her places as the eyes and ears of the arrow.

He had been ten when Felicity found out she was pregnant with Tommy. His parents had been nervous about telling him, afraid that he would doubt his place with them but he knew they loved him and the idea of a younger sibling was exciting to him. The day Tommy was born was terrifying, Felicity had been kidnapped and missing for three days and when his dad found her she was tired up and in premature labour. His dad had been a mess fearing for both their lives but Tommy was strong just like his mum and they both pulled through. When Connor met Tommy he promised himself that he would always be there for his little brother no matter what.

"You ready to go?" Tommy asked as he wondered down the stairs.

Tommy was so much like their dad, they both were really but where Tommy had their dad's size and his mum's features and her eyes with their dad's hair. Connor was more like his mum with his dad's strong features and his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah." Connor replied before following Tommy out of the house.

Thankfully they were only a couple of minutes late to the party and Sara was too distracted with guests to notice their late arrival. But Andy had.

Andrew Diggle smirked and made his way over to them. Andy was so much like his dad, he was tall with broad shoulder and a heart of gold.

"You're lucky she's busy." Andy commented.

Connor nodded his head in agreement. He loved Sara, they all did but when things didn't go the way she planed she tended to get a little angry

"Where's Jess?" Tommy asked.

"About to be smoothed to death by your mum." Andy sighed putting behind them.

Connor followed his friend's eye-line to find Jess standing with their parents just as Felicity pulled Jess into her arms.

Jess was tiny for 24 with long dark brown hair and sad looking grey blue eyes. She had a tiny waist and generous curves.

"Think I better save her from mum." Tommy said before walking over to them.

Connor always thought it was funny that Tommy could treat the girls he slept with the way he did but treat Jess completely different. In all honesty there was nothing that his brother wouldn't do for that girl.

Jess closed her bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. She loved her friends and family but all she could think about today was the box with her mother's hand writing on it. She walked over to her bed and pulled the box from her bag, she took of the lid before pouring the contents onto her bed.

The box with filled with so many pictures of her mum while she had been sick. It had been hard for everyone when she got diagnosed with breast cancer and even hard when she got told the cancer had spread and there was nothing more that could be done. Team arrow saved people it's what they did but her mum was one person they couldn't save.

She asked her dad while there was no pictures of her mum during the two years she had been fighting for her life. He dad had said it was hard seeing her that way and he wanted Jess to remember her mum for all the good parts. Seeing these picture no matter how ill her mum looked or how sad her dad looked they meant to much to her. There were three journals two with blank and one with a white sticker stuck on to the front that said twenty five things to do before I die.

With shaking hands Jess opened the first page.

_Ok so I'm dying, I keep telling Roy that everything will be ok both we both know it's a lie. There is nothing else we can do, the doctors had said. I keep thinking I should scream and shout to the world and the injustices of making me leave the man I love and our little girl at such a young age. Oh god Jess, but the truth is it wouldn't matter who I scream at you can't change a fact no matter how hard you try and I have done nothing but try for the last two years and I am so tried. So now it's time to live. _

_When I was younger I had a list of things I wanted to do and over the years it grew, I recently cut it down to a list of 25 things I want to do before I die. Thanks to Roy I can already tick some of them off but I want to complete the list before I die. _

Jess took a deep breath. She didn't remember much about her mum but what she did remember was how lively and playful she had been. The list seemed so her.

_1\. Fall in love: Roy and I had a one night stand that made a beautiful little girl that neither of us could bear the thought of getting rid. It wasn't the greatest of starts to a romantic relationship but we fell in love and I got everything I wanted. After Sara died he became my best friend that was always there no matter what then we had you and I realised I always loved him and even though we only had a short time together I wouldn't change anything for the world. I wish I could get the chance to watch Jess fall in love. I want her to find someone who will love her the same way Roy loves me completely unconditionally. _

Jess whipped her eyes, even on her death bed her mum had been thinking of her and how happy she wanted her to be.

_2\. Get a makeover: Felicity and Laurel had looked completely surprised when I asked them for help but after they got over the shock they had been excited. I am a firm believer in being who you are but sometimes it's nice to be someone else for a while. Laurel helped me pick out a beautiful dress and Felicity helped me with my makeup. Roy's face had been a picture I will take with me to the grave the pure lust on his face. It was nice knowing I could still make him want me even like this. _

Jess cringed and smiled at the same time. It was a weird feeling being happy about you parents getting it on but it had made her mum happy during a bad time. Her mum had even draw and smiley face next to number two.

_3\. Swim with sharks: most people want to swim with dolphins but me I wanted to swim with sharks. After Roy and I got married we went to Hawaii on our honeymoon and even though Roy hated the idea he made it happen because he knew it would make me happy and that was all that mattered to him. _

It was so like her dad to do everything he could to make the people he cared about happy.

_4\. Be a hero for the day: when I told Roy he laughed for about ten minutes before taking me to the arrow cave. He let me put on his suit and guard the streets. Sure I never got to do anything and I was pretty sure Oliver and Laurel were following me the whole time but I felt like a hero. _

_5\. Go on a safari: This was the first and last family holiday were ever got to have. Jess was just five but I still remember the way her face lit up as we passed the animals and it had been so good to see Roy relax. I wish we would have made more time for each other. _

_6\. Go to the ballet: So as it turns out Felicity loves the ballet and when I mention is something I always wanted to try she was happy to take me. It was beautiful and I cried. I loved it. I hope someone takes Jess one day. _

_7\. Flash my boobs at someone: Poor John got more than he bargained for when he came to pick me up for my appointment today but I was running out of time and I had to make it happen somehow. He laughed when I told him the reason and had been glad to help me cross off another item. _

_8\. Take a cooking class: Roy had found this one funny. We did it together since neither of us could really cook. It was a lot more fun than either of us thought it would be. Hopefully it will come in handy when it's just Roy and Jess._

Jess closed her eyes the writing was smudged, her mum had probably been crying at the thought of leaving them.

_9\. Go to Paris: Paris was beautiful and Roy and I went for our second wedding anniversary it had been a gift from Felicity and Oliver. We saw so many things but it was the nights I will never forget filled with such romance and passion. Paris really was the city of love. _

_10\. Host a customer party: I love dressing up and always wanted to host a customer party get my guest to play games. It was so much fun watching everyone relax. _

_I'm not sure if I will be able to finish my list, I'm having more bad days then good but I want them at least written down. _

Jess sobbed as she looked at the rest there were so many things that her mum never got to do.

_11\. Go skinny dipping. _

_12\. Get a tattoo. _

_13\. Bungee jump. _

_14\. Learn to pole dance. _

_15\. Learn another language: maybe Oliver would teach me Russian if I ask._

_16\. Ride a horse. _

_17\. Go on one last bar crawl. _

_18\. Spend the weekend at the beach. _

_19\. Go camping. _

_20\. Gamble in Vegas: I know Felicity said its overrated but I still want to try it , with Felicity as a tour guide if I can convince her to come with me. _

_21\. Ride a mechanical bull. _

_22\. Go on a hot air-balloon ride._

_23\. Go to the circus: Roy's never been I want him to go. _

_24\. Ride a motor bike. _

_25\. Make love under the stars._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The plan.

The screeching of her alarm clock had Jess shooting up in bed. God she hated mornings.

Jess slammed her hand on the alarm to turn it off. Her head pounded from crying herself to sleep and all she really wanted to do was turn around and go back to sleep but she couldn't let Thea down like that. Jess managed Vendetta for Thea and while she like her job she wasn't sure she wanted to do it for the rest of her life.

Jess had never known what she wanted from life, while everyone was growing up getting careers Jess could never decide what she wanted. When they weren't guarding the streets Tommy and Andy worked for Diggle Security's, a security company what with the help of Oliver Layla and Dig started not long after Oliver won back Queen consolidated. Oliver was their first client. When Sara was seven she decided she wanted to be a doctor and she did just that. Connor worked at QC with his parents and everyone knew someday he would take over as CEO when Oliver was ready to step down. Everyone seemed to have their thing, everyone except her.

Jess wondered into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She had been so young when her mum got ill that nearly ever memory of her mum was when her mum was in hospital. Jess had never known the playful breath of fresh-air that everyone said her mum was.

Jess showered quickly before throwing on her work clothes.

Knowing her mum had wanted to do so much but never got the chance to do them bothered Jess and not matter how hard she tried she just couldn't make herself forget.

Tears pricked Jess eyes and she blinked them away. She had cried enough last night for a lifetime and crying wouldn't change anything. But maybe completing the list herself might.

Jess hurried over to her mum's journal almost as if she was compelled to do so. There were 15 items left on the list. She could do them, she would do them. For her mum she would complete the list and she knew just the person to help her do it.

* * *

Tommy loved his day job almost as much as his night job but right now as he watch his dad kiss his mum he was really starting to reconsider accepting todays assignment.

Diggle Securities specialised in personal security and so Tommy tended to spend most of his day following the rich and famous guarding them with his life. Most days nothing happened which was good because it gave Tommy time to relax before he spent the night kicking the arses of criminals. But today his mum's normal bodyguard Jack had called in sick and Tommy was the only one not already on a job.

His mum had been so happy to see him and Tommy instantly felt guilty he needed to make more time to see his family other than just at Sunday dinner.

But after about an hour of sitting in the office his mum shared with his dad Tommy remembered why he tended to avoid being alone with them. His parents were still so in love in even after all these years and while he was happy for them he did not want to see it so frequently.

"Can we keep the public displays of affection to a time when your son isn't in the room?" Tommy asked, fake disgust in his voice.

His father laughed deep and happily as his mother blushed.

"Are we embarrassing you son?" his dad asked.

Tommy ignored his father.

"Don't mind him he is just jealous." A familiar voice called from the door way.

Everyone turned in that direction. His mum smiled brightly.

"Jess." she called happily getting up to hug her.

Jess hugged his mum back. But when she pulled away Tommy could see how tired and pale she looked. Something was off.

"Hey Jess." His dad added giving her his own welcome hug.

Jess hugged him back.

Tommy stood and made his way over to her as his parents made their way over to the sofa's.

Tommy hugged Jess lightly.

"You ok?" he asked her softly.

Jess looked over at his parents before smiling and looking back at him.

"Of course." she replied but Tommy didn't believe her.

Something was off.

Jess walked into the office and took a seat opposite his parents, Tommy followed and sat next to her.

"You not working today?" his dad asked her.

"I am, just taking a lunch break." She replied with a smile.

His dad nodded.

"So what can we do for you?" His mum asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow Tommy for an hour?" she asked softly.

Tommy looked at his dad. He needed to go with Jess and find out what was wrong with her.

His dad seemed to get his message and nodded.

"Of course you can, I will be with Felicity all afternoon." His dad replied.

"Plus we have too much work to do so we won't be leaving the office for a good few hours yet." his mum added.

Tommy stood already gathering his things as Jess said her goodbyes.

"Thank you." Jess said to his dad as she hugged him goodbye.

Tommy kissed his mum's cheek as Jess made her way out.

"Thanks dad." Tommy said before hugging his dad.

His dad nodded.

"Just make sure she's ok." His dad ordered.

Tommy nodded and followed Jess out. At least he wasn't the only one who notice something wrong with his friend.

Jess drove them to big belly burger and after they order Jess took them to the back of the restaurant where it was quite.

"So what's going on?" Tommy asked after they got themselves settled.

She smiled at him sadly.

"You know me so well." She mumbled.

"Part of the job description of being your friend is knowing you better then you know yourself." He replied confidently.

Jess laughed and shook her head.

A couple of minutes later there food arrived.

"I found a box of things that belonged to my mum." Jess told him.

Tommy froze. Auntie Sin wasn't someone anyone talked about often especially not Jess.

"There was a box on my bed with my name of it." Jess started but she looked away.

It seemed hard for Jess to talk about.

"But the box was filled with some of her things, pictures of when she was sick, journals and then there was this." Jess added as she searched in her bag and pulled out a black journal.

Jess handed him the journal.

"She wrote a bucket list before she died of all this stuff she wanted to do before she left this world." Jess told him.

"25 things to do before I die." he read aloud.

"I think she liked adventure." Jess commented her face lit up with a big smile as if she was discovering something for the first time.

Jess had a beautiful smile.

Tommy carefully opened the journal.

"She had all these things that she wanted to do but she ran out of time." Jess explained her voice creaking at the last part.

Tommy looked up just as a tear slide down her cheek. He took her hand in his. He hated watching her cry.

Jess smiled at him sadly.

"My memories of my mum are hazy at best and the ones that are clear are all of her when she was sick." Jess started, she took a deep breath.

"Finding this list is like a new way of getting to know her; what she did for fun, what she wanted to do." she added.

Tommy nodded his head. He could never understand her grief, even just the thought of losing his mum nearly tour him apart so he couldn't imagine how bad it was for her, never really knowing the women who gave birth to you.

"I want to finish her list Tommy and I want to do it all before my 25th birthday." Jess told him.

Tommy eyes widened. Her birthday was just four months away and there were still 15 things left on the list to do.

"That doesn't leave you a lot of time." Tommy pointed out.

"If I don't give myself a deadline I'll keep putting things off." Jess argued.

"Ok." Tommy conceded, he took a deep breath and looked back at the list.

"You might have to do a couple of these things in one day." Tommy suggested.

Jess nodded.

"I know which is why I'm going to need your help." She replied.

Tommy nodded, she had to know he would do anything for her.

"I'll help anyway I can." Tommy told her.

Jess shook her head.

"No Tommy I mean I really need your help completing this list." she said, the desperation for him to understand in her voice confused him.

Tommy frowned.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Jess sat back in seat and sighed.

"My life revolves around the club and my dad I have no idea how to even go about doing half of this stuff." Jess said pointing to her mums list.

"But you." Jess said pointing to him.

"You know how to live and I am almost positive you have the knowledge and the means to help me do all these things." She added.

Tommy could tell there was more to it than that but he let it go, she would tell him when she was ready.

Tommy looked down at the list, she was right he could make this happen. His brain was already thinking of places they could go to start crossing items off the list.

"Ok." Tommy said nodding.

Jess jumped from her seat and hurried across to hug him.

"Thank you." she breathed into his neck.

Tommy hugged her back tight, sometimes he forgot how small she was. It made him wanted to protect her.

"But you're on your own for the pole dancing classes." Tommy added as she pulled back.

Jess laughed.

"I was already thinking of asking Sara to come with me." She replied.

Tommy nodded, he was sure Sara would go with her if she asked.

"Who gave you the box?" Tommy wondered aloud as they went back to eating.

Jess shrugged.

"I have no idea but I'm glad they did." she replied.

If Jess was happy about the box so was he.

They finished their food and begun to leave.

"I have to talk Diggle into giving me some time off so we will have to start tomorrow." Tommy told her.

Jess shook her head.

"I don't want our parents finding out about the list especially my dad." Jess told him.

"Jess." Tommy said, he didn't like the thought of lying to their parents.

"I'm not asking you to lie to your parents Tommy I'm just asking you not to tell them, there is a difference." she argued, as if she could read his mind.

Tommy sighed.

"Why don't you want them to know?" he questioned.

Jess looked away.

"My dad broke after my mum died, I don't want to lose him again and I'm afraid all this will bring it up for him." Jess told him.

Tommy nodded, he would keep their parents out of it for now.

He sighed and then continued walking.

"Then I have no idea how I'm going to get my dad to teach you Russian." Tommy stated realising that he might have a problem if he couldn't tell his dad about the list.

Jess smiled.

"Leave that to me." she said before hugging him goodbye and heading back to work.

Tommy watched her leave. He still wasn't sure about any of this but if she was going to do it he would be by her side.

* * *

Roy Harper looked into his daughter's bedroom. No matter how long she was gone this would always be her room, just like the left side of his bed would always belong to Sin.

The way they fell in love may not have been normal but he did fall in love with her and he fell hard. From the moment he met Sin he was intrigued by her. She was this scrawny little thing who refused to be afraid of anything and over time they became friends, then best friends.

When he broke up with Thea she was there from him, when Sara died he was there for her. No matter what they had each other's backs. Then one night everything changed.

They had been celebrating Tommy's first birthday, and since it's wasn't very often that they got time off Roy wanted to make the most of it. He and Sin had continued the party afterwards heading to a club for nothing more than to have a good time. It felt good being around someone he never had to lie to.

Sin had looked so beautiful in the middle of the dance floor, her dark hair grown to her shoulders her eyes shined with excitement. He knew at the time it had probably been the alcohol but he had this overwhelming need to kiss her and since neither of them were attached Roy had done just that. He had been surprised when she kissed him back and then one thing led to another and the next morning he was waking up very naked next to his very naked best friend. It was not a mistake but they both agreed that the thought of losing each other was enough to have them agreeing to stay just friends. But a few weeks later and she told him she was pregnant, she had been so scared and so was he.

He had never known his father and his mother was an addict, the closet thing he had ever had to real parent was Oliver. His mentor the person who taught him right from wrong. He was terrified at the prospect of being a parent and so was Sin but getting rid of a life they created just seemed so wrong. Even though they weren't together they agreed to raise the baby together, 50/50 every decision made together. Over time they fell in love. Everything just felt so easy with Sin, in a way no other relationship ever had.

They finally got together about three months after Jess was born in a heated argument that had taken him completely by surprised. Their argument ended in a heated kiss that told him everything he ever wanted to know. She loved him just as much as he loved her and from that moment on there was nothing to separate them.

They had been trying for another baby when Sin got sick and his whole world fell apart. Instead of extending his family it felt like he was losing it. Sin was so lively and to see her so lifeless had been hard. Watching her die had torn him apart and he crumbled big time when she left his world. If it hadn't of been for Oliver Roy was scared to think of what would have happened to Jess. It had taken a while but he slowly got better.

For years after Sins death every time her name was mention Roy fell apart and slowly everyone stopped mentioning her, even Jess.

Roy shook his head he wished he could of handle it differently.

Jess had been such a lively child like her mother but after Sin died, it seemed she had no interest in anything. Roy thought she would grow out of it but if anything her uninterested in things just got worse. Jess had no life other than working at the club and looking after him. He had wanted so much more for Jess and he knew Sin would have wanted the same thing. He wanted Jess to live and if anyone could help her do that it would be Sin.

He had found Sins journals while looking for boxes to help Jess move. Roy thought they would have been painful to look at but they hadn't been. If anything they made him smile. They had reminded him of all the things he loved about Sin.

Roy wiped a hand though his hair.

Sin's journals would help Jess he was sure of it. They would make Jess see there was more to life than just getting by day by day and Jess would finally get to know the women who brought her into this world.

He wanted Jess to read the journals but he knew how careful Jess was around him every time Sin was mentioned. Putting them in the box with her name on had been a last minute decision.

But the box was gone which mean she had them and Roy just hoped Sins words would somehow makes their daughter live because she deserved to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Applying for classes

3 months and 2 weeks and 3 days to deadline

Sara Diggle tried not to make any noise as she made her way to the kitchen. While she loved having Jess as a housemate she had learnt pretty quickly that waking Jess up was never good idea.

Sara walked into the kitchen and froze. Jess was already sitting at the counter fully dress working on something on her laptop.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked slowly.

Jess jumped at the sound of her voice.

"You scared the crap out of me." Jess yelled.

Jess glared at her.

Sara shook her head and walked over to the coffee pot.

"I was trying not to wake you up." Sara argued.

Jess looked up guiltily. At least Jess knew she wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around in the mornings.

"Coffee?" Sara asked and Jess nodded.

Sara poured them both a coffee and handed Jess over her drink before taking a sip of her own.

"Thank you." Jess said before looking back at her computer screen.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Sara said looking at the clock, it was just after 6 am and Jess was rarely up before 9. With her job at the club she didn't have any reason to be up before 9.

Jess looked up from her screen.

"I have a few errands to run today and I'm not sure how long there going to take." Jess replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You not working today then?" Sara questioned.

Normally Jess would have to be at the club by eleven to deal with the suppliers.

Jess nodded her head.

"Yeah but not till tonight." She replied.

"One of our bar staff is out sick so Thea is going to deal with suppliers while I help out on bar tonight." Jess added.

Sara nodded. It was still so weird to see Jess up so earlier.

"I was thinking that of taking some exercise classes." Jess said warily.

"That sound good." Sara replied.

Jess smiled excitedly.

"I'm glad you think that because I was wondering if you would want to come with me?" Jess asked.

Sara shrugged, she could do with getting more exercise.

"As long as we can work it round my schedule I think that would be good." Sara told her.

Jess nodded.

"Of course." Jess agreed.

"So what kind of exercise classes where you thinking of taken?" Sara asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Pole dancing." Jess said slowly and Sara spat out her coffee.

Of all the things she expect Jess to say pole dancing was not one of them.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked handing Sara a cloth to clean herself up with.

Jess begun to clean up the sides.

"I just didn't expect you to say pole dancing." Sara confessed.

Pole dancing was exciting and as much as Sara loved Jess, Jess was as plain as people went. Jess never seemed to have interest in anything other than getting through life day by day, the idea of Jess taking pole dancing classes was so surprising.

Jess shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing and turned her computer screen round for Sara to look at.

"I was thinking it could be fun." Jess replied.

Sara looked at the screen. The pole dancing started next Wednesday and she had to admit it looked pretty good.

"Ok. Why not?" Sara replied.

* * *

Tommy smiled as he read Jess's text.

_Sara agreed to the pole dancing classes, just signed up online. The class starts next Wednesday :) J xx_

She seemed so excited. Tommy looked at his watched he had ten minutes before he was due to start work, he had time to give her a quick call.

"Don't you have work?" Jess asked answering after the first ring.

"I've got time." Tommy pointed out.

"What did Sara say when you asked her about going with you?" Tommy questioned.

Jess laughed and Tommy couldn't help but smiled. Jess had a nice laugh it was just a shame she didn't use to very often.

"She spat her drink out." Jess told him through giggles.

Tommy laughed. He wished he could have seen that.

"So what's next?" Tommy asked her when they finished laughing.

Jess cleared her throat.

"I have a few errands to run then I am going to talk to your dad about teaching me Russian." Jess replied.

"He said he was going to pop to the lair tonight." Tommy added helpfully.

He stilled didn't understand how she was going to get his dad to agree to the lessons without telling him about the list.

"But good luck with that." he told her.

Jess sighed.

"I've got it covered, don't worry about it." Jess promised.

Tommy frowned. If she said she had covered he had to believe her.

"I was thinking about the bar crawl." Jess said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could get everyone to go." she suggested.

"When you say everyone, does that include our parents?" Tommy questioned cringing at the thought of going clubbing with his parents.

Jess laughed.

"Yeah. No." She replied.

"For that to happen I would have to tell them about the list and we're not doing that." Jess continued.

"I was thinking me, you, Andy, Sara, Connor and maybe Katie if she wants too." Jess suggested.

It was a good idea.

"I like it." Tommy replied.

"Not sure about Sara and Katie together but it would be nice for everyone to take a night off from team arrow." Tommy added whispering the last part so no one could hear him.

Connor and Sara hooked up once when they were in college there was nothing more to it than a onetime thing but ever since Katie found out she had been funny with Sara and it made being around them awkward.

"There not that bad together." Jess reasoned.

They were but Tommy didn't have time to argue. He really needed to go or he would be late.

"Look I have to get to work but we'll talk more later." He promised.

* * *

Jess put her phone down and sighed. After Sara left for work she had driven to the cemetery. It wasn't very often that she came to her mum's grave but after the last couple of days she felt she needed to. While her dad came to the cemetery most days Jess had always found it too hard. Her dad had always said that he came here to talk to her mum but Jess could never understand how someone could spend hours talking to someone who never talked back.

Jess got out of the car and walked towards her mum's grave. Her dad had arranged for her mums grave to be near her Auntie Sara's, he said he didn't want her to be alone. It had seemed strange to her as a child, but now the thought brought her some comfort.

Jess stopped in front of her mum's grave and knelt down.

_Beloved wife, mother and friend. Taken too soon but never forgotten. _

"Hey mum." Jess whispered.

Her dad must have been by because there was a bunch of colourful flowers next to her mum's headstone.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while." Jess said.

She took a deep breath and sat down.

"I never really felt like I knew you." Jess admitted.

"Then I found the journal, the one with the bucket list and I thought maybe, just maybe I could finally get to know you."

Jess took a shuddering breath.

"To finally see the women you were before you got sick, the women dad fell in love with."

Jess pulled the journal out of her bag.

"I can't believe you flashed Uncle John, I wish I could have seen his face." Jess added with a laugh.

Jess opened the journal to the last 15 items.

"There was so much that you wanted to do and so much that you couldn't." Jess said.

She smiled sadly as tears slipped from her eyes.

"But I don't want you to worry because I'm going to finish the list and Tommy's going to help me." Jess promised.

"We both know if Tommy helps me we will defiantly get the list completed." Jess added with a teary smile.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm going to do everything you wanted to do on this list, I am going to feel everything you wanted to feel from this list."

"I am going to know you." Jess added determinedly.

Jess whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"I wish things could have been different. I wish you could have been here, making dad laugh again, teaching me how to live. But you can't change the past you can only move forward." Jess told her as a sob broke from her throat.

"I think I have been stuck all these years." Jess confessed.

Jess dried her face on her sleeve.

"But now I'm going to live, I'm going to live for you." Jess promised.

"I love you mum." Jess added.

Jess took one last look at her mum's grave stone. Nothing was going to stop her from keeping that promise.

* * *

Oliver Queen had to admit he sometimes missed going into the field. He missed the adrenalin rush it gave him, but he was very proud of what his boys and his godson had done with his legacy.

When Connor was twelve he decided that what Felicity did for team arrow was much cooler then wearing the hood and Connor told him he wanted to be just like Felicity when he grew up. Felicity had cried in happiness at his son's kind words but when Connor was old enough he took over from Felicity.

Tommy had always been a natural in self-defence so when he found out the team Arrow secret he told them he wanted to put on the hood, he wanted to protect this city and Oliver knew better than to ignore that determined look. Oliver hated the thought of his son getting hurt but he had an amazing team in his brother and his backup in the field Andy.

When Andy turned 18 he followed his parent's footsteps and joined the army where he quickly progressed until he excelled as a sniper never missing a shot. Andy served two tours before coming home and joining Tommy in the field and his parent's security company. Criminals of Starling city had nicknamed Andy the ghost, no one could see him in the field but they knew he was there.

Sometimes Oliver would come down to the lair and watch his sons work, Roy and Diggle did the same from time to time. Felicity even came down to the lair on occasion for nothing more than to be there. The lair had been a huge part of their life so long that not being there was difficult.

That's where he was when Jess found him.

It was half eleven, Tommy and Andy were patrolling and Connor was taking a night off to celebrate Katie's dad Ted's birthday.

"Hey Jess." Oliver greeted as Jess reached the bottom step.

Jess smiled at him. He and seen her working when he came in.

"You taking a break?" He asked and Jess nodded.

Whenever Jess worked late she would sometimes come down to the lair to talk and spend time with them, but most of the time she came to the lair looking for Tommy.

"Tommy's still in the field I'm afraid." Oliver told her.

Oliver had to admit he never really understood their friendship. Jess was quiet and quite withdrawn, Tommy was loud and extremely playful but somehow their friendship worked and they brought out the best out in each other.

"I know." Jess stated.

"I was actually looking for you, Tommy said I could find you here." Jess added.

"Oh, ok." Oliver said caught completely off guard.

"What can I do for you?" Oliver asked.

Jess took a seat opposite him.

"I have always wanted to learn another language and I've been trying these online course but I can't seemed to get on with any of them." Jess told him.

Oliver nodded unsure where she was going with this.

"Then I remembered you spoke Russian." Jess added and Oliver had a feeling he had this conversation before.

He felt like he had this conversation before.

"I was wondering if you would consider teaching me." Jess asked as realisation hit him.

Sin had once asked him the same thing.

_FLASHBACK _

_Oliver looked at Sin with wide eyes. _

_"You want me to teach you Russian?" He repeated in disbelief. _

_Sin nodded. Roy had said that today was a good day for Sin but she was having more and more bad days lately. _

_"I have this list of things I want to do before I die and learning another language is one of them." Sin told him seriously and Oliver froze. _

_"You're not going to die." Oliver told her but they both knew it was a lie. _

_The doctors had already told them there was nothing more they could do. _

_"Thank you for lying but we both know I am." Sin argued, she smiled at him sadly. _

_Oliver took a deep breath. They fought every damn day to save the people of this city but they couldn't do anything to save one of their own. _

_"Why Russian?" Oliver asked. _

_Sin smiled. _

_"I remembered Felicity saying how beautiful it was when you spoke it." Sin told him. _

_Oliver smiled. _

_He knew Felicity loved him speaking Russian but he was surprised to hear that she had told Sin. _

_"Will you teach me?" Sin asked. _

_There wasn't a lot that any of them could do for Sin now and if she was asking for this he was going to do it for her._

_Oliver nodded. _

_"If you tell me what else is on your list?" He asked with a smile. _

_Sin laughed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

They had only managed a few lessons before Sin became too sick and a few weeks after that she died.

It was a strange request and he hadn't been able to teach Sin but maybe he could teach Jess.

"I would love to." Oliver told Jess.

Jess smiled brightly. She looked so much like her mum when she smiled.

"Thank you." Jess replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Bar Crawl part 1

Chapter 4: The bar crawl -Part 1

3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days till deadline

Jess was sweating more then she had done in years.

"I didn't know pole dancing would be this hard." Sara panted next to her.

Jess laughed. The pole dancing class had been so much harder then she anticipated but it had always been unbelievably fun.

"It was also a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Jess added.

Sara nodded.

"So you're come with me again next week?" Jess asked.

"Defiantly." Sara replied.

They made their way out of the club.

"So I've been thinking that we need to get out more." Jess said as they made their way back to their apartment.

Tommy was going to ask Andy and Connor about going on the bar crawl but Jess had been wondering how to bring it up with Sara without her thinking she had gone completely crazy. Jess knew she didn't have much of a social life so when it came to completing the things on her mums list with the help of her friends she knew she needed to come up with a good reason to get them to agree without them asking questions.

Sara stopped walking and turned to look at her, her mouth open in complete surprise.

Jess sighed.

"Look I know I don't go out that often but I was thinking it was time to change that." Jess reasoned.

Sara closed her mouth.

"Just to clarify you mean clubbing right?" Sara asked.

"I was thinking more of a bar crawl." Jess suggested as they began walking again.

"A bar crawl?" Sara repeated, clearly the shock had got to Sara more than Jess thought.

Jess nodded.

"I thought me, you, the boys and maybe Katie if she wants could come could do are bar crawl." Jess explained.

Sara turned her nose up at Katie's name.

"Look I'm not sure Katie's even going to come but I would really like you to come." Jess said.

Katie had yet to get over the news that Sara and Connor had slept together when they were out college.

"It would be good to get out more." Sara agreed.

"When were you thinking?" she asked.

"Friday?" Jess suggested.

Sara nodded.

"That's good for me, I have a night shift Saturday it will give me plenty of time to recover." Sara explained.

Jess nodded and sent a quick text to Tommy.

_Sara is up for the bar crawl Friday night. Let me know what the boys say. J xx_

_Meeting them now. Wanted to talk to you about number 25 will catch you after your Russian lesson. T xx_

Jess stopped walking.

Number 25 had completely slipped her mind. Make love under the stars. She hadn't had a romantic relationship in at least six months and that one had only lasted three weeks how was she supposed to find someone to make love with under the stars.

"You ok?" Sara asked, after she noticed that Jess had stopped.

Jess shook her head. She would think about number 25 later.

"Of course." Jess replied and they started walking again.

* * *

Tommy jogged down the stairs of the lair.

"You're late." Connor said never looking away from the screen as he spoke.

"I know I'm sorry." Tommy replied.

Tommy had spoken to his dad about getting Friday night off. Tommy had told his dad they were all stress and could do with the break. His dad had said that he, Dig and Roy could man the fort for one night.

"How are the streets looking?" Tommy asked hoping they wouldn't have a busy night.

"Quite so far." Connor replied.

"Where's Andy?" Tommy asked.

Connor pointed to the bathroom.

"When he comes out I want to talk to you both about something?" Tommy said just as the bathroom door opened and Andy came out.

Connor turned his chair round.

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"Tommy here wants to talk with us about something." Connor replied.

His brother and Andy watched him closely.

"So Jess was thinking we can all use a break." Tommy started.

"You mean from our night life?" Connor clarified and Tommy nodded.

"That would be nice but who would watch man the lair?" Andy asked.

"I spoke to dad and he said that our parents and Uncle Roy could cover for one night." Tommy explained.

"Sounds good to me, I could use a night off." Andy replied rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah and Katie wouldn't complain about me coming home early for once." Connor added.

Andy and Connor both turned to go back to work.

Tommy cleared his throat.

"That's not really what I had in mind." Tommy said slowly.

Andy and Connor both looked at him.

"Jess wanted to know what it was like to go on a bar crawl and I said that we could take her." Tommy lied.

Connor raised his eyebrow.

"Jess?" He asked.

"The same girl who hasn't done anything but work and spend time with her family in years." Connor added.

Tommy glared at his brother. He hated how he made her sound.

Connor held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Look I'm sorry it's just you offer us a night off then you say we have to take Jess on a bar crawl." Connor pointed out.

Tommy looked at Andy for help at convincing his brother but Andy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm with Connor on this one I could do with catching up on some sleep." Andy told them.

Tommy sighed.

"We never got a chance to be stupid kids and have fun not that I'm complaining I chose this life but once in a while it would be nice to go out with my brother and my best friend." Tommy said looking from his brother to his best friend and back again, giving them his best puppy dog look.

He wasn't sure what else to say to get them agree to come.

Andy caved first.

"A night out doesn't sound too bad." Andy confessed.

Tommy looked over at his brother.

"Please Connor, I just wanted to make this special for Jess." Tommy admitted.

Connor looked at him closely as if he was trying to look into his mind. A couple of minutes little later Connor came to a decision.

"It might be fun to see what Jess is like drunk." Connor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tommy smiled at his brother.

"Thank you." He told them both.

* * *

Connor cringed as Katie slammed the cupboard door shut.

"So let me get this straight, Tommy gets you guys the night off but instead of spending it here with me you are going on a bar crawl?" Katie repeated her voice high pitched letting him know just how pissed off she was with him.

Connor was sure that if Sara wasn't going she wouldn't be this mad.

"Look I know it's not ideal but Tommy really wants to make this special for Jess and they want you to come too." Connor reasoned.

Katie scoffed at him.

"They only asked me for your benefit, they don't actually want me to come." Katie argued.

Connor kept quite at that point. It wasn't that they didn't like Katie they did it was just whenever Sara was around, Katie had a tendency to make things awkward for everybody.

"And since when does Tommy do anything for anyone but himself." Katie argued.

"That's not fair Katie." Connor argued standing up from the sofa.

She could be pissed at him wasting his day off but she did not get to go after his brother. Tommy may have been a player but that didn't make him a bad person. Tommy followed his heart, he lived for the moment but when his family and friends need him Tommy was always there.

"Then why is he making you go out when you don't want?" Katie demanded.

Connor shook his head.

"He has arranged this for Jess and I never said I didn't want to go." Connor argued.

He was not going to feel guilty for wanting to go out with his brother and his friends.

"Since when does Jess ever go out?" Katie asked in disbelief.

It had been the same thing he asked Tommy earlier, going out on a bar crawl was something completely different from anything Jess had ever done.

"Well she wants to and Tommy wants to make it special for her." Connor told Katie.

It was kind of sweet.

Katie huffed.

"It's just one night, it's not like I won't get time off again." Connor argued and by the look on Katie's face it was the completely wrong thing to say.

"When do you ever get time off?" Katie yelled.

Connor walked over to her slowly, he didn't want to argue with her.

"Baby, when we got together I told you what my life would be like." Connor reminded her softly.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Katie replied.

She turned on her heel and walked away.

Connor sighed. He would not cave, no matter what. It was just one night and they deserved it.

* * *

Felicity Queen smiled as she listened to Jess repeat Oliver's words from the door way. It was only their second lesson but Jess was already showing signs of improvement.

"Nicely done." Oliver praised Jess as they came to the end of another lesson.

Jess smiled widely.

"Thank you." Jess replied.

"Dad said you were teaching my mum Russian, what was she like when you taught her?" Jess asked and Felicity swallowed hard.

She missed Sin dearly.

When they had first met Felicity wasn't too sure but after a while Sin became an important friend to her. Sin brought fun and joy to her life in a way that no one ever had, she really was a breath of fresh-air.

"A lot like you actually." Oliver confessed.

Felicity remembered Sin's lessons, just like Jess she had been a quick learner.

"What's going on?" Tommy's voice boomed from behind her.

Jess and Oliver looked over in her direction just as Felicity felt her sons arm wrap around her shoulder.

"I was just finishing my lesson." Jess told him.

Tommy nodded before looking down at Felicity.

"Hey mum." Tommy said the cheeky grin she love covering his face.

Felicity hugged her son.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked, she loved seeing her boys but she was surprised to find Tommy here, it wasn't very often he came round without being pestered.

"I just came by to say hi and give this one a ride home." Tommy said making his way over to Jess.

Felicity smiled, somehow it always came down to Jess with Tommy. Felicity wondered if Tommy knew he was in love with her yet.

Tommy was 20 when Felicity realised he was in love with his best friend. Jess was 17 when she started dating seriously and every time she had a serious relationship with somebody Tommy was unbearable to be around. He would punch a little too hard and play even harder than when Jess finally broke up with the guy he would be back to his normal loveable self. At first Felicity thought it was just a coincidence but it happened every time.

"Hey Tommy." Oliver said hugging his son.

Felicity followed Tommy into the living room.

"The boys agreed to the bar crawl Friday." Tommy told Jess as he took a seat next to her.

It surprised Felicity how excited Jess was, Jess had never really been the going out type.

"Cool, I just need to figure out what to wear." Jess mumbled to herself.

Felicity smiled sadly. Jess had never really had the mother daughter experience that every little girl cherished with their mothers.

"Why not ask Sara to help pick you something out?" Tommy suggested.

"She working all day tomorrow and Friday she doesn't really have the time." Jess told him.

"I could help you if you want?" Felicity offered.

She could never take the place of her mother but she could help her with this.

"Really?" Jess asked.

She sounded so young and happy.

"I would love to." Felicity admitted.

Felicity loved her boys she really did, but she would have like daughter. Someone to go shopping with, someone to go to the ballet with.

"How about we met for lunch tomorrow then go from there?" Felicity suggested and Jess nodded.

"That sounds good." Jess agreed.

"Now that's sorted we should get going." Tommy said ushering Jess out.

Jess and Tommy said their goodbyes.

Oliver teaching her Russian, going on a bar crawl and Layla had mention that Jess and Sara were taking pole dancing classes it all sounded familiar somehow.

* * *

"We could have stayed longer you know." Jess told him as they made their way out.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. He loved his parents he really did but being surrounded by all that love sometimes made him wish he had just that and he would not bring a women into his life if he had to lie to them. Not that he believed he could find someone who would put up with him.

Tommy unlocked the door and they both got in.

"So I was thinking about number 25." Tommy started as he pulled away from the curb.

He had been going over the list in his head and he could help her with almost every one of them but number 25 would be a problem.

"Make love under the stars." Jess recited.

"If it had been sex under the starts it wouldn't be a problem but love is a different story. You need to find someone to make love with under the stars in less than three months and don't take this wrong but you're not exactly the best at relationships." Tommy reminded her.

Tommy shivered the very thought of Jess in a relationship made him uneasy and he couldn't understand why.

He had never like any of Jess's past boyfriends. She was far too good for every one of them.

"So what do you suggest?" Jess asked, she sounded so uncomfortable.

Apart from Jess taking the piss out his playboy ways and him complaining that no man was ever good enough for her they didn't talk about relationships.

Tommy swallowed.

"Maybe you sign up for internet dating." Tommy suggested, he didn't it.

Jess glared at Tommy.

"I'm serious Jess, I have no idea how to help you with this one." Tommy admitted.

"I guess, I didn't think this through." Jess confessed.

Tommy sighed. He hated how defeated she sounded.

"We'll figure something out." Tommy promised, he had no idea what be he would think of something.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Felicity pulled Jess into one of her favourite boutiques. It was named Maggie Mayflower, after its owner Maggie, where every dress was made by her or one of her handpicked staff. Felicity had found it last year when she was looking for something to wear QC function. Maggie had her feel so welcome and special as she helped her pick out the perfect dress.

"I'm not sure I can afford anything in this place." Jess stated nervously beside her.

Felicity smiled to herself, she had no intention of letting Jess pay. What was the point of having money if you couldn't spend it on the people you cared about?

"Felicity it's good to see you again." Maggie's friendly voice called.

Felicity looked up and smiled as Maggie came into view.

Maggie was in her late twenties with long almost while blonde hair, she tall and skinny with vibrant green eyes. Maggie had started the business when she was just 22 with nothing more than her designs and debt up to her ears but she had succeed.

"Hi Maggie, how are you?" Felicity replied.

Maggie smiled.

"I'm good thanks, how can I help you today?" Maggie asked.

Felicity looked over at Jess.

"This is my niece Jess and we are looking for a dress she can wear for a night out on the town." Felicity explained.

Maggie studied Jess.

"I think I have just the dress." Maggie said her eyes sparkled in delight.

Maggie had this ability to know what size a person was just by looking at them.

"Take a seat I'll be right back." Maggie suggested before she disappeared out back.

Jess moved over to the sofa that sat just outside the dressing room and Felicity followed.

"I finished it a couple of days ago and have been waiting for the perfect person to wear it." Maggie said as she came back into view carrying a clothes bag.

"The perfect person?" Jess asked unsure.

Maggie smiled as she handed Jess the bag.

"When I design a dress I imagine what a person will wear it for." Maggie explained.

Jess nodded and took the bag from Maggie.

"Changing room is just there." Maggie said pointing behind her.

Jess followed her directions and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later and Jess emerged.

"I'm not sure about this." She said nervously.

"I am." Felicity said.

"You look beautiful." Felicity told her and she meant it.


	5. Chapter 5: Bar Crawl part 2

Chapter 5: The Bar Crawl part 2

3 Months, 2 Weeks and 2 days till deadline.

Connor tapped his foot as he wait impatiently for one of the boys to open their front door.

"What took you so long?" Connor demanded when Andy opened the front door.

"Woo are you ok?" Andy asked.

Connor took a deep breath. He had no reason to be mad at Andy he was just pissed because Katie had been giving him the cold shoulder all day and all because he wanted to go out with his little brother and his friends.

"Sorry, just having a bad day." Connor reasoned.

Andy nodded his head.

"It's cool, come in and I will get you a beer." Andy suggested.

Connor followed Andy into the apartment.

"Where's Tommy?" Connor asked.

"He is still get ready." Andy replied.

Connor nodded his head. He really shouldn't be surprised unless it was to do with the arrow or work related Tommy was always late.

Andy hand Connor a beer. Connor nodded his thanks.

"Of course he is." Connor muttered.

"What about the girls?" Connor questioned.

"They're on their way." Andy replied.

Of course they were. Sara hated to be late to anything, even going out with friends.

"I'm just going to change my shirt be right back." Andy said.

Connor nodded and made his way over to the sofa. The coffee table was covered in paper.

Connor frowned as he looked down at him. He knew it was wrong to read it but curiosity was getting the better of him. It was his brother's messy writing.

_25 things to do before I die. _

_15 things left- deadline 4 months. _

_1\. Go skinny dipping- I was thinking this could be done at the same time as number 8 or 9. _

_2\. Get a tattoo- the tattoo parlour down town it's clean and fresh and very welcoming. Hopefully Jess won't freak out to much. _

_3\. Bungee jumping- _

_4\. Learning to pole dance- already taking classes with Sara. _

_5\. Learning another language- dad teaching Jess Russian._

_6\. Ride a horse- Thinking of visiting Captain Lance down at his farm she should be comfortable there. _

_7\. Bar Crawl- I knew my brother wouldn't let me down. Starting at the hare of the dog, before moving onto the cube, Rubies, The ice box before closing Vendetta. Aunt Thea is letting us close the club, Jess is going to have the best time. No matter what. _

_8\. Spend a weekend at the beach- Thinking of asking the others to come with us but not sure how to get the time off without telling anyone. God I wish she would let me tell people it would make this some much easier. _

_9\. Go camping- now that I think about it number 1 should go with number 8 and number 9 should go with number 15, it gives us a better chance of getting everything done by the deadline. _

_10\. Gamble in Vegas- Need to plan ASAP. _

_11\. Ride a mechanical bull- Found a club just outside of town that has a mechanical bull will take Jess on her next night off. _

_12\. Hot air balloon- Found a place in Central city have to book some time off with Uncle Dig, maybe we can stay with Uncle Barry. _

_13\. Ride a motor bike- got to talk dad into letting me borrow his bike. _

_14\. Spend at night at the circus with Uncle Roy- Still can't find a place yet but I still have at least three months. _

_15\. Make love under the stars- No idea. _

"Oh hey your here." Tommy voice called bringing Connor out of his thoughts.

"What the hell is all this?" Connor demanded.

25 things to do before I die. Before time runs out. I still have at least three months. What the hell was going on and why did it all involve Jess.

"What's wrong with Jess?" Connor asked fearing the worst.

"What?" Tommy frowned walking over to him.

Tommy followed his eye-line to his paper on the coffee table.

"Oh it's not what you think." Tommy stated grabbing the paper and dropping them into his room.

"25 things to do before I die, how can it not be what I think?" Connor demanded.

Tommy sighed.

"Look you've got wrong, promise me you will keep this to yourself." Connor ordered.

If Jess was sick he would not be keeping it to himself.

"As long as it's not life threatening." Connor argued.

"I told you it's not what you think." Tommy reminded him.

"What is it then?" Connor demanded.

Tommy sighed and sat down.

"Jess found a box of Sins stuff when she was moving out." Tommy started.

Connor took a seat across from his brother and waited for him to continue.

"In this box was a bunch of pictures and this journal that said 25 things to do before I die." Tommy explained.

Connor froze the others were so young when Sin died that they might not have remembered much about her but he did. He remembered Sins playful side, he remembered her babysitting him while his parents were on arrow business and how every day different. Every day he spent with Sin was filled with fun.

"But Sin never got to finish the list and Jess can't seem to let it go." Tommy told him.

Connor nodded he could understand that. If it had been his mum or even Felicity, Connor was sure he would feel the same.

"So she wants to finish the list?" Connor guessed and Tommy nodded.

"What's all this about a deadline though?" Connor questioned remembering still have three months left.

"Jess wants to complete the list by her 25 birthday otherwise she thinks she won't do it." Tommy replied.

Connor took a deep breath that didn't leave them a lot of time.

The door bell ringing brought Connor out of his thoughts.

"I'll get it." Andy called as he came out of his bedroom.

"Look you can't tell anyone about this." his brother begged.

Connor looked at Tommy. What was wrong with other people knowing?

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"Jess is worried how our parents will react when they find out." Tommy reasoned.

Connor agreed reluctantly. He knew that everyone had taken it hard when Sin died but they would want to help Jess finish the list he was sure of it.

"Hey boys." Sara called grabbing their attention.

Connor looked at her, Sara looked beautiful in a long sleeve sliver dress that hugged her curves and ended just above her knee. Her dark hair was straighten and her make up floorless.

Sara hugged them both.

"Where's Jess?" Tommy asked.

Sara smiled pointed behind her. Connor and Tommy followed her finger. Jess looked so different.

"Close your mouth Tommy, your catch flies." Sara added happily.

Connor looked at his brother his mouth hung open in complete surprise and he was looking over at Jess as if he had never seen her before.

"I knew tonight would be interesting." Sara mumbled from beside him and Connor couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jess had always been pretty but right now Jess looked stunning. She wore a royal blue sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a jewelled waist. The dress was longer at the back then the front, falling just above the knee at the front, which showed her curves nicely. Her short dark brown hair hung in lose curls around her shoulders.

Tommy cleared his throat, he wasn't even aware that Jess had curves.

"Close your mouth Tommy, your catch flies." Sara ordered, her voice filled with laughter.

Tommy closed his mouth and eyes and took a deep breath. Jess was nothing more than his best friend.

"Hey Connor, hey Tommy." Jess said making her way over to them.

She wore a pair of sliver fuck me heels that made Tommy's trouser feel two sizes too small as he imagined her heels digging into his back as he made love to her on the nearest solid service.

Tommy shook his head. He didn't make love he had sex and he would never think about Jess in that way.

"Hey Jess." Connor said.

Jess hugged his brother before she turned to him.

"You look good." she said with a beautiful smile that lit up her whole face.

Jess hugged him tightly and Tommy tried not to think about how nice her breasts felt being pressed into his chest. He tried not to imagine what it would feel like to have her naked breasts against his bare chest.

He didn't do relationship and she was his best friend, she deserved much more than just sex with him. Not that anything like that would happen.

"You ok?" She asked as she pulled away.

Concern covered her beautiful face and Tommy swallowed hard.

He would not bother her was his sudden need to have her.

He smiled. Ignoring her concern and his inability to control his desires.

"You look beautiful." He told her honestly.

She smiled that beautiful smile again before turning on her heel.

"Let's get this show on the road." Jess suggested happily swaying her hips.

Tommy took a swig of his beer, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jess made her way through the crowed to the bar, Sara following closely behind. They were in the second club and Jess could already feel the alcohol in her system.

"Are you having a good time?" Sara asked as they reached the bar.

Jess nodded.

Andy and Connor had been going out of their way to show Jess how to do are bar crawl properly, getting her to try different cocktails and different shots. Sara was getting her on the dance floor every chance she got the only one who wasn't trying was Tommy. Tommy had been oddly quite since they left his apartment and it seemed like he was avoiding her and she couldn't understand why.

"Yeah, does Tommy seem a little off to you?" Jess couldn't help but ask.

Even though he had been avoiding her, she could still feel his eyes on her and it sent shivers down her spine. Tommy always had this way of looking at her like he could see right into her very soul and sometimes it took her breath away.

Jess shook her head, Tommy was her best friend and he would never look at her in that way.

Sara smiled and shook her head.

"Tommy is just getting over shook." Sara said absently.

Jess frowned. She had no idea what her friend meant. Sara waved her hand, motioning Jess to forget about it.

"Forget about Tommy and his mood swings there is a very nice tall and handsome man across the bar that can't seem to take his eyes of you." Sara told her pointing out the man across the bar.

The barman took their order.

The man across the bar was handsome, he had dark brown hair with a strong jawline much like Tommy's.

Jess shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about Tommy and how good he looked in his light blue shirt that made the blue eyes she loved so much pop.

"Maybe you should go and introduce yourself." Sara suggested just as the barman came back with their order.

Jess looked back over at their table the Connor and Andy were laughing at something and Tommy...

Jess swallowed down her confusing disappointment.

Tommy was talking to a beautiful blonde women.

She didn't understand why she felt jealous. Sure she had always found Tommy attractive but none of that mattered because he was her friend. But the look he had been giving her all night had been sending shivers down her spine and she kept picturing what it would be like to have him lying above her, his shirt open. Her fingers running down his chest, placing hot open mouth kisses as she went as he sucked the sensitive part of her neck.

Jess took a deep breath and turned back to the bar. She really needed to stop imagining the impossible.

"Maybe your right." Jess agreed.

Jess downed her drink in one and headed over to the man across the bar.

* * *

Tommy tired not to feel annoyed as the blonde woman played with her hair in front of him. Why did women think that was attractive, it just made him think she was an idiot.

"Maybe you should buy me a drink?" The blonde whose name he'd already forgotten suggested.

Tommy sighed.

"Look I'm sure your lovely but I'm just trying to have a good night out with my friends." Tommy said trying to let the woman down gently.

He wanted her gone before Jess came back. The thought of Jess misunderstanding what was going on between him and the blonde bothered him more then he cared to admit.

The blonde put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in close.

"I'll make it worth your while." She whispered suggestively.

Tommy scoffed and stepped back.

"I tried to be nice." He remind her.

"I'm not interested." He told her honestly, his voice maybe a little too harsh.

Ever since Jess walked into his apartment Tommy was having a hard time finding any woman other than Jess attractive.

"Your loss." The women snared. She turned on her heel and left, just as Sara arrived back at their table with a tray full of drinks.

"Where's Jess?" Tommy asked his eyes already roaming the room looking for her.

Tommy spotted Jess on the dance floor dance with some guy grinding behind her. A rage of jealous ran through him and Tommy had to physical stop himself from going over there.

"Like you don't already no." Sara muttered beside him.

Tommy turned to face her.

"What?" He demanded.

Sara sighed.

"You see Jess in that dress and suddenly you can't take your eyes off of her." Sara commented and Tommy cursed himself for being that obvious.

"Just because you realised she pretty tonight doesn't mean you get to decided you want her now." Sara added.

"Enough Sara." Andy told her.

"No Andy its fine." Tommy said glaring at Sara.

"Jess has always been beautiful." Tommy told her.

"Just because she hides it behind plain baggy clothes doesn't mean I don't see it." Tommy added.

Jess has always been pretty to him.

Sara scowl turned into a sad smile.

"You like her don't you?" Sara asked.

Tommy shook his head and turned to look at Jess. The man she was with made her laugh. She looked so happy.

Tommy didn't know what he felt but he wasn't about to ruin anything that might make her happy.

"She deserves better." Tommy pointed out before walking over to the bar, he was done with this conversation.

* * *

Sara helped Jess out of the taxi, by the time they got to Vendetta she was beyond wasted.

"Thap was sooooo moch fun." Jess slurred.

Sara smiled. She was glad Jess had fun, but Sara couldn't help but feel guilty after misjudging Tommy's reaction to Jess. Tommy was such a playboy how was she meant to think his reaction to Jess was anything else but the more she thought about it the more she couldn't help but see all of the signs. Tommy hated every one of Jess boyfriends, sure she hadn't had many and most of them were losers but they weren't bad enough to hate. When Jess was sad he did whatever it took to make her happy and when Jess was happy so was he.

"Oh Tommy." Sara whispered to herself as realisation that Tommy Queen might just be in love with Jess hit her.

They made it into their apartment without Jess falling over.

"We shoulb do dat more often." Jess suggested.

Sara nodded.

"Defiantly." Sara agreed.

Sara made her way into the kitchen and pour Jess a glass of water.

"Let's get you into bed." Sara suggested and Jess nodded.

Jess swayed her way to her room and Sara followed closely behind making sure she didn't trip.

Sara placed the glass of water on Jess's bedside table as Jess flopped on her bed.

"I lovvve yop." Jess told her sleepily.

Sara laughed as she pull off Jess's shoes and tucked her unto bed.

"I love you too." Sara told her as she left the room.

Sara sent a text to the boys to let them know they were home safe before heading to bed herself.

* * *

Andy Diggle lugged his house mate into their apartment. Tommy had been taking it easy with drinking all night until Sara opened her trap.

"Dam it Sara." Andy cursed.

Tommy was heavy.

Sara had to talk about Tommy's obvious attraction to Jess tonight, she couldn't just let it go.

"Come on buddy let's get you to bed." Andy told Tommy as he led Tommy over to his room.

Tommy shook his head and pushed away from Andy.

"Nope." Tommy replied over pronouncing the P.

"I think we should have another beer." Tommy announced as he fell face first onto the sofa.

Andy took a deep breath. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed but he couldn't leave his friend in this state.

"Jess had a good time tonight right?" Tommy asked his voice hidden in the sofa cushion.

Andy sat down on the over sofa.

"Yeah buddy, she had a great time." Andy promised his friend.

Whatever was going on in Tommy's head about Jess, one thing was clear he wanted her to be happy.

* * *

**Hi Everyone I just want to say thank you for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The revealing bike ride

Chapter 6: The revealing bike ride

2 Months 3 Weeks and 5 days till deadline.

Jess tried not cringe as the drunk man hit on her. This was the part of working in a club she hated. Every drunk man thought she was an easy mark.

Jess handed the man over his drinks.

"Come on baby, join us." the man suggested pointing over to his friends.

Jess smiled but shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie I have to work." Jess apologised.

Not that she any intention of going with him even if she wasn't working. She couldn't turn him down outright because they wanted to have his repeat custom but that didn't mean she liked it.

The man took her hand and kissed it.

"Another time, beautiful." He mumbled slurring over some words.

Jess just smiled and thankfully he turned and walked over to his friends.

"At least we know he'll be back." A familiar voice said next to her.

Jess turned and came face to face with Thea.

Today had been a long day from an even longer week. Half of their staff were out sick with some bug that was going around and so both Thea and Jess were having to help out behind the bar. Not to mention the double shifts she had be pulling all week just so the club could be up and running every night.

"Take a break." Thea ordered.

Jess shook her head. She would love a break, her feet hurt and her head pounded but they really couldn't afford for her too. Even with both of them working they were still down a barman and two waitresses.

"I can't." Jess replied reluctantly.

Thea smiled.

"Take a break." Thea repeated her voice leaving no room for arguing.

Jess sighed, she could really do with a break.

"Ok." Jess agreed.

"But just ten minutes." She added as Thea pushed her out of the bar.

Jess walked on her tired feet towards the lair. She had been so busy the last week that she hadn't had time to do much other than work and sleep.

No to mention things between her and Tommy had been strange ever since the bar crawl and Jess had no idea why. She missed the fun they used to have, she missed being able to text him every stupid thought she had in her head. She missed his running commentary of Connors training sessions with Andy. She missed them. But most off all she just must him.

Not even the flirty text she had been getting from Eli the guy she met on the bar crawl could distract her. Sure he was fun and sweet but he wasn't Tommy and that fact was starting to become a problem.

Jess made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Jess." Connor called as she reached the bottom step.

Jess smiled and made her way over to him.

She silently hugged him before heading over to the sofa. She didn't come here to distract them she came her to have a break and maybe see Tommy. She really wanted to see Tommy.

Connor turned to look at her.

"You look tired." He pointed out.

Jess sunk into the sofa and nodded.

"It's been a long week." She mumbled.

"The boys ok?" Jess asked noticing Tommy and Andy were nowhere in sight which meant they had to be out in the streets.

"Yeah their just finishing up something." Connor reassured her, but not given her any detail.

"Why not take a nap?" Connor suggested.

Jess sighed, she was really tired.

"Will you wake me up in ten minutes?" Jess asked and Connor nodded.

"Sure." he replied.

Jess nodded and closed her eyes. Ten minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Thanks Connor." Jess mumbled as sleep consumed her.

* * *

Tommy flew through the streets on the arrow bike, glad the night was finally coming to an end. He had been distracted all night. No, that was a lie. He had been distracted all week. He hadn't spoken to Jess since the bar crawl and he missed her. Tommy knew there had been a problem with staff at the club all this week but it was killing him not speaking to her.

"Why don't you both head out early?" Tommy suggested to his brother and Andy through the comms.

"What about you?" Andy questioned.

"I'm just going to head back to the lair and check on a couple of things before doing the same." Tommy lied.

Tommy knew he was too distracted to sleep so he was planning on working out until he was too tried to move but neither Connor nor Andy needed to be there for that.

"Cool then I'm signing off, got a date with a beautiful lady." Andy replied before turning off his comms.

Andy had been seeing someone he met at the bar crawl and Tommy was happy for him.

"What about you?" Tommy asked his brother.

He knew things between Connor and Katie had been tense since the bar crawl. Connor had been spending more time at the lair than usual.

"You're not avoiding Katie again are you?" Tommy added.

If he would have known asking his brother to come out with them would have caused this much of a problem he wouldn't have asked.

"Tommy, mine and Katie issue are not your fault." Connor assured him as if he was reading his mind.

Tommy sighed.

"So you signing out?" Tommy questioned.

"No, I think I'm going to head upstairs and see if I can convince Thea to let me take over for Jess for a bit." Connor replied concern lace his voice.

"What's wrong with Jess?" Tommy demanded more forcefully then he intended.

Connor ignored his tone.

"The clubs been short staffed for about a week and Jess has been working double shifts all week she looks shattered." Connor explained.

"She could really do with a break." Connor added.

Jess needed a break and Tommy needed to make sure she got it.

"Do you think you can get Jess to meet me out back?" Tommy asked his brother looking down at the arrow bike.

Tommy had planned on using his dad's bike to take Jess on her bike ride but maybe if he was really careful he could get away with taking her on this one.

"Sure." Connor said warily.

* * *

Jess placed the money in the till and turned directly into Connors chest.

"Owe." Jess mumbled rubbing her head.

For a self-proclaimed computer geek Connor sure had a hard chest.

"Sorry." Connor muttered as he took a step back.

Jess nodded and frowned as she looked up at him. He was standing behind the bar.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Connor turned to the counter and took someone order.

"Well your short staffed so I asked Thea if you guys need and hand and she said yes." Connor explained as he went about making drinks.

Jess took her own order.

"You don't have to do this. We're coping." Jess promised.

Yes they were short staffed but they were coping.

"Right now you're coping but when you leave, it will be hard for the others." Connor replied.

Jess frowned. She was closing Vendetta today.

"I'm here to closing." Jess informed him.

Connor shook his head.

"You were." He told her.

"But now you leaving, Tommy's waiting for you out back." Connor added.

Jess turned to face Connor.

"What?" She demanded. She had no idea what was going on.

"I am finishing your shift for you and Tommy is out back waiting to take you home." Connor explained.

Jess wanted to argue she really did but she was so tired and the idea of seeing Tommy was too hard to resist.

"Ok." Jess agreed.

Connor smiled before gently pushing out of the bar.

Jess made her way to the back alley.

"Tommy?" she called frowning at the empty alleyway.

"Hey stranger." Tommy's deep voice rumbled from behind her.

Jess turned and found Tommy still in his hood standing by the basement door. Jess didn't see Tommy in his hood very often but every time she did it took her breath away.

Tommy slowly walked towards her and Jess had to remind herself to breath.

Tommy walked passed her and over to his bike, Jess's eyes followed his every move.

He sat down and held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Jess didn't even need to think before answering.

"More than anything." she breathed and took his head.

* * *

Tommy gently pulled Jess over to him and placed the helmet on her head.

He took a deep breath as she settled herself behind him. He didn't think anyone's words could affect you the way Jess's words had him.

"More than anything." she had breathed and Tommy's heartbeat speed up.

He shook his head he needed to get himself together, she was and always will be his friend and he needed to remember that. Not get caught up on anything he thought he might be feeling towards her.

"Hold on to me tight." Tommy ordered as he gently pulled her arms around him.

Tommy felt Jess nodded into his back.

"Don't let go." He ordered.

Jess tightened her hold on him and Tommy took off.

He loved the feel of her behind him.

"This is incredible." Jess squealed in delight.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. If she was happy then so was he.

Tommy pulled up outside her apartment about forty minutes later. He knew he had taken a risk riding with Jess while he was still wearing the hood but seeing her excited face as she pulled of the helmet Tommy couldn't bring himself to care.

"Thank you, thank you." Jess repeated throwing herself into his arms.

Tommy caught her easily and pulled her in close. Had she always fit his body so perfectly? It felt so good having her this close.

"I've missed you this week." Jess mumbled into his chest.

Tommy looked down surprised. He knew he had been so busy trying to forget how Jess looked that night he had let the days get away from him by waiting for her to call him, when he could have been calling her.

"I thought I did something wrong." Jess admitted as she pulled out of his arms.

Tommy shook his head.

"You didn't, I just got busy." Tommy lied.

He had never been mad with her and he hated that he had made her feel that way.

Jess smiled before hugging him again.

"Good." Jess said into his chest.

Tommy hugged her tightly.

"You should get going before someone sees you." Jess said reminding him of his outfit.

Tommy nodded.

"Go on up." Tommy ordered.

"Thank you Tommy." she said stepping towards him.

"Thank you for helping me cross another item off the list." she added.

Tommy nodded and Jess smiled before gently kissing his cheek and walking away.

"Night." Jess called over her shoulder.

Tommy watched her walk away as realisation hit him.

"Shit." Tommy muttered to himself.

Sara was right he liked Jess.


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone needs help

Chapter 7: Everyone needs a little help.

2 months, 3 weeks and 4 days till deadline

Tommy yawned as he made his way into Queen Consolidate. After dropping Jess off at home Tommy had hit the clubs hoping to get Jess out of his mind but nothing seem to work. Not even the very pretty redhead who had practically offered herself on a plate to him, so Tommy had ended up home alone with Jess still on his mind.

Tommy knew he liked Jess but to what he was meant to do with that knowledge was beyond him. He was not a one women man and everyone knew it and he wasn't about to lose Jess by trying to be something he wasn't and hurting her when he inevitable did something to mess it up and he would do something to mess it up. Jess was too important. No he would get over his attraction to her, one way or another.

Tommy shook his head. He would worry about his feelings later right now he needed to get to Connor's office. Connor hated it when he was late.

Connor had sent Tommy a text asking him to meet for lunch as he had something to discuss about Sin's list.

"Hello Mr Queen." The blonde reception lady said in welcome.

Tommy flashed her a smile before heading towards the elevator.

Even though he didn't work at QC all of the staff treated him like he did. His father had offered him a place at the company but it wasn't really him. Tommy was not the type of person who could sit in an office all day.

Tommy made his way out of the elevator and towards Connor office.

"It's good to see you Tommy." Jenna, Connor assistant said with dazzling smile.

Jenna was a pretty women a couple of years older than him. She was around 5'7 with long auburn hair that she always wore in a high ponytail much like his mum had done in her younger days. Her warm hazel eyes always made you feel welcome.

Tommy liked Jenna she was the perfect EA and friend to Connor often knowing what he needed before he did. She was good to Connor taking care of him more than most people including Connie knew.

"Hello Jenna, how are you?" Tommy questioned.

"I am very well thank you, Connor is just finishing a call then you can go right in." Jenna informed him.

Tommy often wondered if Jenna had a thing for Connor, her eyes always seemed to brighten when his brother's name was mentioned.

Tommy took a seat on the corner on her desk.

"How's he been?" Tommy asked.

When Connor got into a project sometimes he would get so consumed with it he would forget to eat and drink.

"Stressed." Jenna confessed.

"I think something is wrong with him and Katie." Jenna added her worried eyes looked to Connor through the glass wall of his office.

Tommy nodded in agreement. He knew things with Katie and Connor had been tense since the bar crawl but he hoped things would get better after a few days.

Tommy opened his mouth to reply when Connor walked out of his office.

"You ready for lunch?" Connor asked not looking up from his phone a frown covered his face. Connor looked miserable and Tommy hated that his brother was unhappy.

"Tell me Jenna has he been this grumpy looking all morning?" Tommy asked playfully.

Jenna walked round her desk and leant back against it next to Tommy. She looked over at Connor and nodded.

"I was starting to think that frown line is permeant." She commented a smile on her face.

Tommy knew Jenna was just playing with his brother and it was worth it to see his brother raise his eyebrow at Jenna and a small smile slipped on Connors face.

"Haha very funny. Now can we go to lunch?" Connor asked.

Jenna laughed lightly before getting back to work.

"Sure, were we going?" Tommy asked.

Connor ignored him and looked over at Jenna.

"Jenna make sure to get some lunch yourself please and I'll be back in a couple of hours if anyone comes looking for me." Connor told her.

Jenna nodded and smiled again. Yep she definitely has a thing for his brother and Connor definitely cared for her.

Tommy followed Connor to the elevator.

* * *

Connor loved hanging out with his brother, there was something about Tommy that made even the toughest days seem like nothing.

"So you wanted to talk about the list?" Tommy reminded him.

Connor took a deep breath.

He and Katie had been arguing so much and he had been doing everything he could not to deal with the fact his relationship with the women he loved was coming to an end he knew it and if she was honest so did she. Thinking about Sins list gave him a break from all that.

"How many items have you got left on the list?" Connor asked.

He knew Sin had completed some and Tommy and Jess had already started a few items on the list.

"Ten." Tommy replied.

Tommy pulled out his phone and touched the screen a few times before handing his phone over to Connor.

Connor looked down at the screen.

_1\. Go skinny dipping _

_2\. Get a tattoo. _

_3\. Bungee jump_

_6\. Ride a horse_

_8\. Spend a weekend at the beach _

_9\. Go camping _

_10\. Gamble in Vegas_

_11\. Ride a mechanical bull_

_12\. Hot air balloon ride._

_14\. Spend a night at the circus _

_15\. Make love under the stars. _

"This is a lot of stuff and Jess still wants it all done before her birthday?" Connor asked his brother.

Tommy nodded.

That didn't leave them a lot of time.

"You set any plans for any of this?" Connor asked knowing his brother wasn't a planning person, he was a more of an in the moment person. Not that it was a bad thing. Tommy living in the moment was probably the reason Jess went to him for help in the first place. That and knowing Tommy would do anything for her.

Tommy sighed.

"It's been hard getting the time off." Tommy admitted.

Connor guessed as much. By keeping it quite they were limiting their time more than it already was.

"Let me help." Connor begged.

He wanted to keep the end with Katie off for as long as possible and helping complete the list would do that. He loved her, he had no doubt about that but things were becoming difficult and it was becoming harder and harder to keep putting them right.

Tommy titled his head to the side like he was trying to figure him out and Connor hopped Tommy wouldn't press too much, he wasn't quite ready to talk about everything just yet.

Tommy nodded his head.

"What you got in mind?" Tommy asked.

Connor released a breath of relief.

"I was thinking that we could end the list the week of Jess birthday in Vegas, we could make it a family thing." Connor suggested.

Tommy nodded looking impressed, encouraged Connor continued.

* * *

Jess kissed her dad's cheek.

"Thank you for lunch." She added.

Her dad smiled at her.

"Your very welcome my darling." He replied.

Jess missed her dad more than she ever imagined since moving out, so when her dad suggested they get lunch she was more than happy to oblige.

"Will meet again soon right?" Jess asked and her dad nodded.

She knew it was silly to worry about not seeing him when he lived so close but she couldn't help it.

"Whenever you want baby girl." He promised.

Jess smiled before hugging her dad once more.

"I have to get back to work." Jess said as more of a reminder to herself then to him.

Her dad nodded and said his goodbye before heading back to his car. Jess made her way to her own car when her phone bleeped.

Jess couldn't help but smile as Tommy's name lit up her screen.

_Connor is covering you shift meet me at 177th Fifth and May 3pm. Don't be late. T xx_

Jess frowned. She liked surprises but it wasn't fair to keep letting Connor cover her shifts.

Jess pressed the call button.

"He offered." Tommy said answering on first ring, already knowing what she wanted to talk about.

Jess shook her head.

"That's not the point he has a life outside of the lair and I can't take that away from him." Jess argued.

"Jess, he offered." Tommy repeated.

"Plus I think him and Katie are having problems." Tommy added.

Jess took a deep breath.

"That's even more reason for him to go home and fix it." Jess pointed out.

"What did you even say to get him to cover for me?" Jess demanded.

Tommy went silent and his silence gave her the answer she wanted.

"He knows about this list doesn't he?" She asked.

"He figured out something was going on and I can't lie to him." Tommy defended.

Jess wasn't sure how she felt about Connor knowing.

"Look Jess he won't tell anyone and he wants to help." Tommy added.

He was right she knew he was. As long as it wasn't life threatening Connor would keep their secret he always had even when they were children. Not to mention the fact they were running out of time and they needed all the help they can get.

"Ok." Jess whispered.

Tommy let go of a breath of relief.

"So you'll met me?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah I'll see you soon." Jess replied before putting the phone down.

Jess sighed as she got in her car.

She had wanted to her mums list as secret as possible but with Connors help maybe they could get more of this list complete. He didn't have to help her but the fact he was meant a great deal to her.

Jess sent Connor a quick text.

_Thank you. J xx_

_Anytime. C xx_

Jess put her phone away before heading off to the address Tommy gave her.

* * *

Tommy was beyond nervous as he waited for Jess to arrive. Not only is he worried about her reaction to the surprise but he was worried how she would react now she knows Connor knows about the list. Even though she said she was ok with Connor knowing Tommy wasn't so sure.

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure this is the right place? Jess asked after he answered.

Tommy laughed. From the outside this placed did look like an abandoned parking lot.

"Yes I'm sure just keep driving." Tommy encouraged.

Jess sighed.

"Fine but if some made man pops out of the bushes and I run him over with my car you are taking the blame." she replies.

Tommy laughs. At least she sounds in a better mood then she was then they spoke earlier.

"Of course." He agreed well naturedly and Jess scoffed.

"Oh my god." Jess breaths in complete surprise when her car comes into view.

Tommy smiled and turned back to look at her surprise.

The hot air-balloon was impressive to see. Its colourful balloon stood out against the grey background of the parking lot.

Jess got out of the car and made her way over to him.

"How did you do this?" Jess asked her voice laced with excitement.

Tommy smiled. With Connor coving for Jess, him taking her on a hot air-balloon ride became easy. All he had to do was call a couple of people and everything was set into motion.

"I made a couple of calls." Tommy said with a shrug.

"Come one let's go." Tommy said taking her hand.

Tommy led her over to the balloon basket and introduced her to James Keller their driver for the afternoon. James talk them through the safety information and about forty minutes later they were taking to the air.

"This is incredible." Jess breathed, Tommy knew Jess was talking about the view but as he looked over at her, her hair blowing in the breeze it was that sight that had him nodding in agreement. She looked beautiful, breath taking even. She still wore her work clothe; her black skinny jeans, her plain black t-shirt, her dark her lose blowing in the wind. Her eyes shined with joy and a carelessness that made her look more relaxed then she had done in years.

"How long did it take you to organize this?" Jess asked.

Tommy shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"A couple of hours." He replied and Jess looked at him in surprise.

"Making the things on the list happen isn't the problem, its finding time to do them." Tommy admitted.

Jess nodded her head in understanding.

"But with Connors help, it won't be so hard anymore." Tommy commented.

Jess looked away.

"Everyone needs a little help." He added.

"I still don't won't anyone else to know." Jess told him.

Tommy sighed. He didn't understand her reasoning completely but he would accept it.

"Ok." He agreed.

"I thought while we were up here we could discuss the rest of the list?" Tommy suggested egger to change the subject and get her smiling again.

Jess nodded as she shivered slightly at the wind. Maybe he should have told her bring a jacket. Slipping out of his he placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Tommy cleared his throat trying not to notice how good she looked in his clothes or how she seemed to snuggle into his jacket.

"I thought this weekend we could take a trip to see Lance at his farm and next weekend we could go to the beach with Connor and Sara." Tommy suggested.

Jess looked at him.

"I like it." Jess told him.

Tommy nodded as he rubbed his arms. It was getting cold up here.

"You cold." Jess said noticing his movements.

Jess tried to shrug out of his jacket but Tommy refused to let her.

"Tommy don't be stupid you're cold too." Jess argued.

He knew he shouldn't have done it but he knew she would continue to argue so he turned her round to face the beautiful view of Starling City and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Then I'll guess I'll just have to get warm another way." Tommy mumbled.

It was a cheesy line he knew but as she relaxed back into him Tommy couldn't bring himself to care.

Connor had help him plan a lot more but right now he wanted nothing more than to just enjoy the view with Jess in his arms. It wasn't helping at all with his attraction towards her but right now he didn't care.

* * *

Jess closed her eyes. Her feelings for Tommy were more than just attraction, she knew that now more than ever and the more time she spent with him the stronger her feelings for him were getting. It was dangerous to have feelings for Thomas Queen, because if anyone had the chance to break her heart it would be him.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" Tommy asked breaking her thoughts.

Jess shook her head.

"It's better." She told him honestly.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief into her hair.

"Good." he breathed deeply his breath making her skin tingle.

The moment just the two of them were was almost romantic, Jess opened her eyes. Tommy didn't do romance, not that he would ever feel the same way about her. This was just him as a friend helping her finish the list.

Jess swallowed hard. Tomorrow she would think about ways to protect herself from her feelings towards Tommy but right now she would let herself enjoy this moment.


	8. Chapter 8: Lance

Chapter 8: Lance

2 months, 3 weeks and 1 day till deadline

Oliver looked over at his son and stared.

"I don't think I heard you right did you just say you and Jess were taking off for the weekend to go and visit Lance?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

It wasn't that Lance wasn't important to their family because he was, if anything he had become an honorary father to Felicity and grandfather to their boys it was just so strange for Tommy to want to leave the lair for so long. This was the second time in just under a month that Tommy had asked for help in covering Arrow duties, it was so unlike him.

Tommy nodded his head.

"Yeah." Tommy said rubbing his shoulders looking so unsure.

Something was definitely off. Next weekend all the kids were taking off for the beach and it would down to the originally team to man the streets. Oliver had thought that was funny too but Felicity had told him to let it go. She said that the kids could do with a break. Oliver agreed with her but while Connor and Andy normally jumped at the chance for a day off, they normally had to force Tommy. Now Tommy was taking days off here and there and not just in the lair. Diggle had mentioned that Tommy was using up all his built up paid leave.

"May I ask why?" Oliver asked concerned for his son.

Tommy sighed and sat down heavily.

"I'm just tired dad." Tommy replied but there was more to it than that.

"So why got to see Lance, why not just take a couple of days off and catch up on some sleep." Oliver wondered.

Tommy looked away and Oliver new instantly that whatever he was about to say would be a lie. Tommy could never look him in the eye when he was lying.

"Mum is always saying we should visit more and I thought Jess might enjoy the change of scenery." Tommy mumbled.

Oliver opened his mouth to challenge his son when Felicity walked in.

"I think that's a lovely idea." His wife said obviously listening to their conversation.

Tommy smiled at his mum.

"Hi mum." Tommy greeted as she kissed his cheeks.

"Hey baby." She replied sitting next to their son.

Oliver looked as he wife. It all the years they had been together they had somehow come up with silent communication.

Felicity shook her head and mouthed let it go.

Oliver sighed and looked back over at his son.

"Fine, I will keep an eye on your brother and Andy." Oliver promised Tommy.

Tommy let go a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Thanks dad." He replied.

"I better to get back to work." Tommy added.

Tommy bid his goodbyes before heading out.

Oliver looked over at his wife.

"He's hiding something." Oliver told her.

Felicity sighed and nodded.

"I know." She replied.

"So why didn't you call him out on it?" Oliver questioned. He knew his wife better when anyone and he knew there had to be a reason why she would just let their son go without questioning him.

"Because I think I know what his hiding." Felicity said standing up.

Oliver followed his wife to the kitchen and waited for her to continue.

"Do you remember when Sin was a sick, she wrote this list of things she wanted to do before she died?" Felicity ask and Oliver nodded slowly.

He remembered helping Roy organize a couple of things for her.

"Sin never got to finish the list." Oliver remembered sadly.

Felicity nodded.

"I think Tommy might be helping Jess finish the list." She told him.

Oliver frowned trying to remember what was on the list.

"She asked you to teacher her Russian. Sara and Jess are taking pole dancing classes, they went on a bar crawl, a few days ago Tommy took Jess on a hot air balloon ride, they are going to the beach and Connor and Tommy want to take Jess to Vegas for her birthday." Felicity listed.

Their activities did sound familiar.

"But why not just say that, why lie about it?" Oliver asked.

Felicity smiled sadly.

"Jess has always been sensitive to how bad we all felt when Sin died, she probably didn't want to bring it all up for us and especially not for Roy." Felicity informed him.

Oliver sighed. Jess shouldn't have to worry about their feelings, she was just a little girl and she had lost her mum.

"So what do we do?" Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head.

"We help them when they ask for it." Felicity replied.

"It's all we can do." She added.

Oliver wrapped his arms round his wife.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

Felicity turned in his arms and kissed him. He really was lucky.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jess shoved her spare shoes into the small duffel bag, it was really too small for a weekend trip but she didn't have anything bigger other than a suitcase and she was not about to take a suitcase for a weekend trip.

Jess pulled at the zip but it refused to budge. Maybe if she could get someone to hold it closed she could zip the bag up.

"Sara?" She called out.

"What's up?" Sara questioned, stepping into her room a couple of minutes later.

"Will you help me with this?" Jess asked pointing to the bag.

Sara nodded and made her way over.

"So what time does Tommy get here?" Sara wondered aloud.

"He is on his way." Jess said through gritted teeth as she pulled at the zip once again. Why wouldn't it just do what she wanted?

"Is there something going on between you and Tommy?" Sara asked.

Jess froze.

"What?" she stuttered.

Sara sighed.

"You and Tommy have been spending a lot of time together recently." Sara commented.

Jess shook her head.

"No more than usual." she defended but they both knew it was a lie.

"You went on a hot air-balloon ride with him, if that isn't a date I don't know what is." Sara argued.

Jess pulled at the zip on her bag once again and this time it took pity on her and closed. She wished Sara would take pity on her obvious discomfort and leave it alone.

"It's not what you think." Jess reassured.

She looked up and met Sara's eyes.

"Then what is it?" Sara asked.

"Tommy is helping me with something." Jess told her. She wasn't ready for Sara to know about the list yet.

"Helping you with what?" Sara asked just as Jess's phone pinged.

Jess looked down at the screen.

_Outside. Do you need help with your bag? T xx_

_No thanks, I'll be right down. J xx_

Jess looked at Sara.

"I have to go." She told her friend.

Sara nodded.

"Whatever it is going on between the two of you Jess I hope it makes you both happy." Sara said.

Jess gave a small smiled and nodded. Maybe she should have just told her the truth.

* * *

Tommy tapped the steering wheel as he waited for Jess to come down stairs. Lance's farm was a couple of hours out of town and if they wanted to get there before dark they would need to get a move on.

After Lance retired as the Police Commissioner he found living in the city difficult, there was so much crime and after he retired he had no power to do anything about it. So he left the city and brought a small farm. It kept him busy and his mind away from the thoughts of criminals. When Tommy was a child his family visited often. Lance was like a father to his mum but when they got older and the more he and Connor got involved with team Arrow the less time they had to go and visit.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Jess told him as she got into the car and threw her bag into the back.

Tommy smiled at her.

"It's fine." He replied.

"You got everything?" He asked and Jess nodded her head.

"Good let's get going." Tommy suggested as he pulled away from the curb.

Jess was oddly silent for the first hour of the journey and every time he asked her what was wrong she would reply nothing.

"Ok something if defiantly wrong and don't say nothing." Tommy asked, fed up with the silence.

Jess sighed.

"I'm just over reacting." she said.

"But is bothering you so tell me what's wrong?" Tommy probed.

"Sara thinks something is going on between us." Jess told him and Tommy sucked in a breath.

He wasn't prepared for that but he should have been. Sara was way more perceptive then most people and he was pretty sure that if Connor didn't know about the list he would be asking the same thing.

"What did you tell her?" Tommy couldn't help but ask.

Tommy felt Jess eyes on him and he had to force himself to look at the road.

"That is wasn't what she thought." Jess mumbled, her voice sounding disappointed.

Tommy shock his head, she was not disappointed.

"But I don't think she believed me. Maybe I should just tell her about the list." Jess added.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care what Sara thought, he did care about what Jess thought.

"Jess you can tell Sara whatever you want." Tommy offered.

Jess smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Any time." He told her and he meant it.

* * *

Lance looked out of the window it was getting dark, he hoped the kids would get here soon.

"What time were the kids due?" His wife May asked noticing his worry.

Lance had met May just after he moved out of the city. At first she had just been a friend, then more and as the days past he realised he was in love with her. Refusing to waste another day he asked to her marry him and he was lucky that she accepted.

Lance looked over at May.

May was a tiny pear shaped women with a big heart and a smile that you couldn't help but smile along with. She had shot red hair that was going grey and warm hazel eyes.

"They should be here any minute." Lance told her.

He had been surprised when Tommy called him and even more so when Tommy asked if he and Jess could come and stay for a weekend. Nothing was more important to Tommy then being the Arrow and protecting the city, but Tommy had said he needed a break. Lance new the boy worked hard and he was more than happy to give the boy he loved like a grandson a place to relax for the weekend. But when Tommy asked if he could bring Jess he knew there was more to the boy's story.

Headlights shining through his living room window brought Lance out of his thoughts. Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

"There here." May said excitedly.

She made her way to the door to greet them and Lance followed. He watched as they got out the car. Tommy just as tall and broad as his father, smiled broadly as May greeted him.

"Hey May." Tommy said hugging her.

Lance looked over at Jess. She looked so much like her mum and wave of grief rushed Lance. Sin had been Sara's best friend and when Sara died Sin had taken it upon herself to check on him. He had watched Sin grow from a teenage street kid with attitude issues to a young women who fought to protect the innocent. When she had died it was like losing Sara all over again.

Jess smiled as she approached him.

"Hello beautiful." Lance greeted as she hugged her.

"Hey Lance." She whispered as she hugged him back.

The last time he had seen her was his wedding to May.

"Lance thanks for this." Tommy said grabbing his attention.

Lance let go of Jess and made his way over to Tommy.

"Look at you kid all grown up." Lance said ruffling the boy's hair.

Tommy laughed.

"It's good to see you too." Tommy replied.

"Let's get you both inside, you must be hungry." May said leading Jess inside.

Lance and Tommy followed.

* * *

Connor took a sip of coffee and spat it back out again. It was cold but he could have sworn Jenna had just placed in on his desk.

Connor looked up to ask her and froze at the window. It was dark outside.

"Not again." Connor groaned.

Connor had been so consumed with a problem in the IT department that he didn't notice time slip by.

He sighed as he picked up his phone. 4 missed calls from Katie and 2 texts messages.

_Just finished work do you want to meet for dinner? K xoxo_

_Since you haven't returned any of my calls I am going to bed try not wake me when you get in. K _

He knew even though she said she was going to bed she would still be awake when he got in and it would all lead to another argument.

Connor sighed again. He was tired of arguing with her, tired of fighting a losing battle.

"You know I can hear you sighing from all the way in the hall." Jenna said bringing him out of his thoughts.

Connor looked over at Jenna as she walked in carrying a tray with two mugs in one hand and a bag of take out in the other.

"You didn't have to do all this." Connor said getting up to help her.

Jenna scoffed.

"Actually I do, it's kind of my job to take care of you." Jenna argued as she handed him the bag of take out.

Connor shook his head as he followed her to the sofa in his office. Her job was to assist him with work related issues not make sure he ate three meals a day.

"Jenna its getting on for eleven o'clock you should have just gone home." Connor said feeling guilty.

Jenna was always at work before him and she never before he did.

"Connor you don't eat unless I remind you." Jenna pointed out and Connor cringed.

He knew he sometimes got so consumed with a problem things got away from him but he would have remembered at some point.

"What's going on with you anyway?" Jenna asked.

"You're not normally this bad." She added.

Jenna was always more than just his assistant, she was his friend and he often wondered if he could even function without her. Telling her his problems always seemed so natural.

"I think it's over with Katie." Connor admitted.

Jenna's eyes shot to his.

"What?" she asked.

Connor shrugged his shoulders and told her everything that had been going on lately.

"I'm sorry Connor." Jenna said softly after he was done.

"Is that why you have been spending a lot of time here?" She added and Connor nodded.

Jenna took a sip of her coffee.

"The thing is Connor you can't keep hiding and you can't keep avoiding Katie, you have to make a decision." Jenna told him.

"I know, I know." He repeated.

Jenna shook her head.

"No Connor I mean it." she said standing up.

She gathered their rubbish.

"You have to decide once and for all if you want to be with Katie." she said.

"If you want to be with her then fight for her and if you don't you have to let her go and sooner rather than later." Jenna added.

Connor watched her. He was lucky to have her.

Jenna put their rubbish into the bin. She whipped her hands.

"I am going home now and I think you should too." She announce and Connor nodded.

She was right, but then again she always was. Tomorrow he would decide what he wanted for once and for all.

* * *

Jess shivered but she refused to go inside. It was so pretty here and you could see the stars. You could never see the stars in the city.

After dinner Tommy had gone with Lance to help him finish some chores on the farm and May had gone to check on their elderly neighbour. She had invited Jess to go along but Jess was happy admiring the night sky.

"You're going to freeze out here." Tommy said and Jess jumped. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she yelled and Tommy shook his head laughing.

"Where's Lance?" she asked noticing they were alone.

"Inside." Tommy replied shrugging out of his jacket.

Jess shook her head she would not take his jacket from him again.

"Fine." Tommy sighed.

He sat on the step behind her and wrapped his arms around her. This was really starting to become a habit and she loved it.

"I'm sorry I keep taking you away from the city." Jess commented.

She knew how important being the arrow was too him.

"It's nice having a break once in a while." Tommy reassured her.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lance watched from his porch as Tommy and Jess rode horses in the distance. They looked so happy, so carefree it was nice to see.

"They look good together." May commented as she handed him a glass of lemonade.

Lance couldn't help but nod in agreement. As far as he knew the pair were just friends but the way Tommy looked at Jess and the way she looked at him, if that wasn't love he didn't know what was.

"There just friends." Lance said with a shrug.

"Aww." May muttered.

"It's such a shame, I think they could be really happy together." May added and Lance couldn't help but nod again in agreement.

Tommy was so much like Oliver, Lance wondered if Tommy fought he was protecting Jess by not moving forward in their relationship much like Oliver had done with Felicity.

Jess's laughter reached his ears and Lance looked back over at her. He wouldn't say Jess was an unhappy person but he would say she was happy either. Hearing her laugh was wonderful. Tommy looked just as happy as he was at hearing her laugh.

"Give them time." Lance said to May.

"If he really is like his dad he won't let Jess get away." Lance told her as he remembered when Oliver finally realised he couldn't be without Felicity.

May smiled happily.

* * *

Tommy kissed May's cheek. This weekend had been lovely and relaxing. Not only did they both get a world deserved break but Jess got to go horse riding and tick another item off the list. She had so much fun horse riding. He could still hear her happy laughter.

"Thank you for letting us stay." He said as Lance hugged Jess goodbye.

"Oh your welcome honey." May replied hugging him tightly.

"You both must come again soon." She added as she turned to hug Jess.

Tommy made his way over to Lance as May smothered Jess into a hug.

"We will." Jess promised and Tommy new she meant it.

"Thanks Lance." Tommy said, hugging the man he often thought off as a granddad.

"Tommy can I give you some advice?" Lance asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Don't over think." Lance ordered and Tommy frowned, confused.

"Sometimes we do things because we think it's for the best." Lance said looking over at Jess and Tommy swallowed. Where his feeling for her that obvious.

Jess smiled at them as she got in the car.

Lance tapped his chest where his heart was.

"Your heart." He started.

"Your heart is the only thing you should listen too because it's the only way you can every truly be happy." He added.

Tommy took a deep breath. If only it was that simple.


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

Chapter 9: Decisions

2 months 2 weeks and 6 days till deadline

Jess laughed at Sara as she changed her dress for a third time.

"It's not funny." Sara grumbled and Jess laughed a little harder.

Sara had been asked on a date by a colleague whom she had a thing for ever since she started working at Starling city general.

Jess forced herself to stop laughing and help up her hands in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have never seen you this worked up about anyone." Jess admitted.

Sara sighed.

"I know, it's just I really like Clay and I want this to go well." Sara confessed.

Jess smiled at her friend. Jess didn't know a lot about Dr Clayton West but if he made her friend this nervous then she knew he had to be something special. It had been a long time since Sara ever had someone special in her life and if she wanted to have a minor breakdown then Jess would sit and listen to all of her friend's worries. Sara deserved to be happy.

"And it will." Jess promised her friend and she really hoped it would be.

Sara shook her head as she put on the sliver dress she had worn on the bar crawl.

"Distract me." Sara pleaded.

"With what?" Jess questioned.

Sara looked over at her.

"Tommy." Sara suggested.

Jess sighed. Ever since she and Tommy had returned from there visit to Lance Sara had been dying to question her on their relationship.

"What about this one?" Sara asked looking down at her dress.

Sara looked incredible in the silver dress but it was a bit too much for a first date.

Jess shook her head.

"I know you said it wasn't what I thought but clearly it's something." Sara pointed out as she turned back to her wardrobe looking for something else to wear.

Jess sighed.

Sara was right. At first it was just about the list but the more time they spent together the harder it was to pretend that she didn't have feelings for Tommy.

"He's been helping me with something." Jess commented.

"So you said." Sara reminded of her over her shoulder.

"The more time I spend with Tommy the more I have to remind myself that Tommy is just a friend and that's all he can ever be." Jess admitted.

"Says who?" Sara questioned.

Sara turned to face her a black dress in her hand. With the right accessories, it would be the perfect dress for a first date.

"You know how Tommy is." Jess reminded her friend.

Jess picked a silver belt up from Sara's bed.

"Wear this with some silver heels." Jess suggested and Sara nodded.

She traded the silver dress for the black one.

"Maybe with everyone else but Tommy is different with you." Sara commented.

An excited feeling rose within her. Jess shook her head she could not get her hopes up. It was just because he only thought about her as a friend that he was different with her than any other girl.

"The thing is how do I know that my feelings for Tommy are not just because he has just been so good with helping me out." Jess argued.

Sara sighed as she put on the silver belt and slipped on her heels. She looked good.

"Look I don't know what Tommy's helping you with but maybe trying doing it by yourself and if the next time you see him you still have feeling for him then you'll know the truth." Sara suggested just as the doorbell rang.

It wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

Connor looked over at Katie. Tears streamed down her face. Ending their relationship was the right thing to do, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"Did you ever love me?" Katie demanded to know.

Connor swallowed hard. He loved Katie but it had been a long time since he was in love with her.

"You know I did." Connor argued.

If Katie was really honest with herself he knew she felt the same. But Katie was stubborn and determined it was part of the reason he fell in love with her in the first place but now it was just making ending things ten times harder then it needed to be.

"Then why?" She asked.

"Because this isn't working for either of us anymore and you know it." Connor reminded her.

A sob escaped her mouth and Connor closed his eyes. He hated watching her cry.

"Please don't do this." She begged.

Connor opened his eyes. He had to leave and it had to be now. He took a step towards her. He gently cupped her face in his hands and whipped her tears with his thumbs.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your life." Connor told her honestly.

She had been an important part of his life for years and he would never regret them.

Connor pressed a kissed to her forehead.

"This is what's best for both of us." Connor added.

Connor slowly let go before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Please don't go." Katie begged.

"I'll be at Tommy's." He told her before he left without looking back.

He had made his decision and now he would live with it.

* * *

Jess looked down at her mums list. She and Tommy had really crossed a lot off lately, but there were still a few things left.

_1\. Go skinny dipping _

_2\. Get a tattoo _

_3\. Bungee jump _

_8\. Spend a weekend at the beach _

_9\. Go camping_

_10\. Gamble in Vegas_

_11\. Ride a mechanical bull_

_14\. Spend a night at the circus_

_15\. Make love under the stars. _

Jess knew she still needed Tommy's help for a lot of these things but Sara's idea wasn't a bad one.

Jess looked down at the list again. What could she do by herself? She could get the tattoo done by herself, before she could change her mind Jess hit the road. She pulled up outside the shop Tommy had been suggesting they go to a few hours later.

"Can I help you?" A tall skinny man asked as she entered the shop.

"I was hoping to get a tattoo." She told the man nervously.

The man smiled.

"Well you came to the right place." he told her.

Jess smiled back.

"You have any idea what you want?" He asked.

Jess shook her head. Part of her wondered about getting mum somewhere on her body but she felt it was too common. If he mum saw it she probably would have laughed at her for being so predictable.

"When you pick a tattoo it should be something meaningful." The man told her and Jess nodded.

She looked round the room. There were so many pictures of other peoples tattoos. God she wished Tommy was here and it wasn't just because he would have no problem in helping her choose what to have. She missed him.

Something green in the corner caught her eye and she wondered over to it. As she got closer she could see they were different Green Arrow tattoos.

Jess couldn't help but smile. To her he was the boy she grew up with but to everyone else he was the new hero of Starling City and he meant the world to so many people.

"You like these?" The tattoo man asked.

"They are amazing." Jess mumbled.

All the tattoos were different, some in bigger ways in others.

"The Green Arrow and his team have done so much for this city, I think it's nice that people want to honour that." The man told her and Jess couldn't help but nod in agreement.

It hit her then what she wanted. Her mum had been a part of Team Arrow too and she loved the whole team like a family.

"Do you think you could do an arrow and in the arrow could you make the word mum look like it's been inscribed onto the arrow itself?" Jess asked her mum would have loved it.

The tattoo man looked please.

"Definitely." He replied.

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

Jess thought for a moment. She wanted it a place that she could see it.

"Along my wrist?" she asked pointing to the area and the man nodded.

"Let's get started." He replied.

Jess sighed as she waited for the man to get everything ready. Her feelings for Tommy had nothing to do with the list and if she was honest with herself, she already knew it.

* * *

Connor knew he should be at work but as he downed another shot he couldn't bring himself to care. He had meant to go back to work after he left Katie but she had made him feel like the bad guy. Leaving was what was best for both of them. One day she would thank him for doing what she couldn't.

"Another please." Connor called to the barman.

Why was it when you wanted alcohol to make you forget like it did normally it never did?

The barman poured Connor another shot.

"Could you leave the bottle please?" Connor asked handing the barman more than enough money.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" The barman questioned.

Connor raised his eyebrow and the barman shrugged before walking off.

Connor poured himself another drink.

"It's a good job I cancelled all of your meetings this afternoon." A family voice called from behind him.

Connor turned in his chair just as Jenna walked over and took a seat on the bar stall next to him. Connor watched her movements.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"When you didn't return from your lunch with Katie I figured you must have made you decision and ended things." Jenna started.

"I figured you would be here and I wanted to check on you." she explained.

It was scary how well Jenna new him sometimes.

She picked up his drink and downed it in one.

"Err I hate tequila." Jenna complained.

Connor scoffed.

"Well get your drink." He argued.

Jenna shrugged before calling over the barman.

"You don't have to look after me you know." Connor reminded her.

"What can I get you?" The barman asked giving Jenna a look that made Connor frown. Jenna was not a piece of meat.

"I'll have a beer and he's paying." Jenna told the barman pointing towards Connor.

The barman laughed and nodded before getting her drink.

"So I'm paying for your drinks?" Connor clarified and Jenna nodded.

"I could be home catching up on my TV shows instead I'm here babysitting you." Jenna argued.

Connor instantly felt guilty. Jenna worked hard for him and she deserved a break once in a while.

"I'm fine by myself." Connor told her.

"You can go home for the day." He added.

Jenna looked sad at his words. She took a sip of beer and shook her head.

"I not here as your assistant Connor." Jenna told him.

Connor looked at her in surprise.

"I'm here as your friend and right now you need a friend." She added.

Connor smiled at her. She was right he did need a friend and he was glad it was her.

* * *

Tommy had just laid down in bed when his phone started ringing. Today had been a long day and his body ached from a bad fight with a would-be rapists. Maybe if Tommy hadn't of been so distracted with Lance's words in his head then the fight wouldn't have been so hard.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Tommy its Jenna." Her familiar voice replied.

Tommy pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. It read Connors phone.

Tommy frowned. Connor hadn't been in the lair tonight but Tommy had assumed it was so his brother could attempt to fix things with Katie, so why was Jenna calling him on his brother's phone.

"What's wrong?" Tommy questioned.

"Connor broke up with Katie today." Jenna informed him.

Tommy sighed as everything fell into place. Connor probably went out drinking after he ended things with Katie and Jenna had probably spent her night making sure he was ok. It was how things usually worked.

"I think he was planning on staying with you and Andy." Jenna added.

"Probably." Tommy replied. Connor knew they would never turn him away.

Tommy pulled himself out of bed and got ready to go pick them up.

"The barman helped me get Connor into a taxi but he is too heavy to get out by myself. You think you could help me?" Jenna asked.

"Of course, I'll be right down." Tommy promised.

He chucked on some clothes and headed downstairs just as the cab pulled up.

Jenna got out first.

"Thank you." she said as she opened the door.

"Tommeee." Connor cheered.

"Hey buddy." Tommy greeted as he pulled his brother out of the car.

Tommy let his brother lean on him.

Jenna followed them to his apartment and thankfully helped Tommy put his brother into bed.

"Thank you for staying with him." Tommy said.

Jenna smiled.

"That's what friends are for." she replied and Tommy couldn't help but be grateful that his brother had a friend like Jenna.

"I should get going, the cabs waiting to take me home." Jenna said and Tommy nodded.

"I'll walk you back down." Tommy replied and Jenna smiled her thanks.

"You going to be ok getting home?" Tommy asked Jenna as they reached the cab, knowing if his brother was sober he would be insisting that Jenna got dropped of first so he knew she was safe.

"I'll be fine." Jenna promised.

"Text me when you get home." Tommy ordered as he closed the cab door.

Tommy headed back upstairs and pour a glass of water before going to check on Connor.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sara tried to be quite as she shut the front door, it was still early and she didn't want to risk waking Jess.

"Well someone had a good time." Jess voice called from behind her.

Sara jumped in surprised and turned to face her friend. Jess was sitting at the breakfast bar working on her laptop.

Jess looked over at her and bit her lip to stop herself from saying something.

"Don't judge." Sara ordered.

Jess held up her hands in mock surrender and Sara caught sight of a bandage of her friends list.

"I'm just glad you had fun." Jess said laughter filled her voice.

Sara couldn't help but blush. Clay had been everything she imagined and so much more. Maybe she had rushed sleeping with him but life was short and she wanted to make the most of every moment. Plus they already had a second date planned.

"You seeing him again?" Jess asked and Sara nodded.

She made her way over to Jess and looked at her arm.

"What happened?" she asked her friend.

Jess sighed.

"I took your advice about Tommy." Jess told her.

"How did my advice about Tommy get you hurt?" Sara demanded, worried for her friend.

Jess shook her head.

"It's a tattoo." Jess informed her and Sara froze.

"You got a tattoo?" Sara asked in complete surprise.

Jess smiled and pulled something out of her bag. It was a black journal.

"I found this when I was moving out." Jess started.

"It was my mums. She wrote a list of things she wanted to do before she died but she never got to finish them." Jess continued as she handed Sara the journal.

"Tommy's been helping me finish the list." Jess explained.

Sara looked over the list and everything feel into place. Everything they had been doing lately had been about finishing the list. But in completely the list they realised they had feelings for each other.

"Last night I did one of the items by myself like you suggested." Jess told her.

Sara nodded still trying to get over the shock of everything Jess was telling her.

"And?" she asked.

"My feelings for Tommy are more than just about the list." Jess replied.

Sara smiled. Jess liked Tommy and Tommy liked Jess. Things were bound to get interesting.


	10. Chapter 10: A day at the beach: Part 1

Chapter 10: A weekend at the beach: Part 1

2 months 2 weeks and 2 days till deadline

Jess knocked on the door to Oliver's office and waited.

"Come in." Her Uncle's deep voice called.

Since they were leaving for the beach this evening Oliver had offered to give her a Russian lesson during his lunch break before they left.

Jess pushed open the door and smiled at Oliver. She had picked up some lunch on her way in to say thank you.

"Hey." Jess said handing him a bag of food.

"What's all this?" Oliver said looking in the bag.

"I wanted to say thank you." Jess said with a shrug of her shoulders, it was the least she could do.

Oliver smiled and shook his head.

"You didn't have to do that." He said leading them over to his sofa's.

"I dropped some off with Felicity and Connor too." Jess added, knowing she couldn't very well bring Oliver lunch and not them.

"That was nice of you." Oliver replied.

They sat down to eat their lunch. About ten minutes later Oliver caught sight of her arrow tattoo.

"Is that new?" Oliver asked slowly.

Jess down at her tattoo. It had come out really well. It was simple arrow with her mums name inscribed into it, the tattoo was then outlined with the dark green of Tommy's suit. Not many people had noticed it yet.

Jess nodded.

"I got it a few days ago." She informed him.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

Jess was surprised but nodded anyway and held out her wrist. Oliver gently looked over the tattoo. He smiled.

"Your mum would have loved this." He told her.

"She was one of the only people who knew me as the arrow before she knew me as Oliver Queen." Oliver announced.

"Really?" Jess asked excited. It wasn't very often that anyone talked about her mum and she loved it when they did.

Oliver nodded his head. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Did your dad ever tell you how she found out he was the Arsenal?" Oliver asked.

Jess shook her head.

"She had been looking into the disappearance of some street kids and she got into a little bit of trouble. In saving her you dad had pulled down his hood and taken of his mask." Oliver explained.

"But instead of being grateful like your dad expected your mum was seething. She yelled at him. Demanded to know why he didn't tell her." Oliver added laughing, as if he could see it happening right at that very moment.

Jess smile she wished she could have been there. She wished she could have seen her parents interact with each other.

Tears built in her eyes. She wished she could see her mum.

"Oh hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Oliver said handing her some serviettes.

Jess quickly whipped her tears and shook her head.

"No please I love hearing stories about my mum." Jess promised.

"I just wished I could have known her." Jess added.

Oliver gave her a sad smile.

"Oh honey we all do." Oliver replied gently squeezing her hand.

He took a breath.

"Let's get on with your lesson." He suggested and Jess nodded.

* * *

Connor looked around his office. He was defiantly forgetting something.

"You have to get going, Tommy has already called twice." Jenna called from the doorway.

Connor sighed. They needed to hit the road if they were going to make it to the beach before nightfall. Tommy and Andy were picking him up first before going to get the girls from Sara's work.

"Are you sure you'll be ok for the weekend?" Connor asked.

Connor is not a workaholic, he really isn't. However he did have some problem with handing over control off the work he love so much.

Jenna raises her eyebrow at him.

"Connor everything's already been handled all I have to do is answer the phones and take messages." Jenna pointed out.

"And you know I will call you if there is a problem." She added in reassurance.

Deep down Connor knew Jenna was more than capable of looking after things while they were gone but there is still a part of him that was nervous about giving up control.

Connor nodded.

"Then I guess I should get going." He said and Jenna nodded.

She walked him to the lift.

"You'll call me if anything's wrong, right?" He double checked.

Jenna sighed as the lift doors opened.

"You know I will." Jenna promised.

Connor stepped inside the lift.

"Connor?" Jenna called.

Connor looked up at her.

"Have fun ok?" She ordered a bright smile on her face.

Connor couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok." he agreed.

* * *

Tommy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"For someone who is nearly always late himself, you're a very impatient person." Andy commented from beside him.

Tommy glared at his friend.

"We agreed half four so he should be here at half four." Tommy pointed out. Andy laughed. Sure it was only fifteen minutes later but he still had a point. Tommy opened his mouth to reply when he spotted Connor making his way towards the car.

Connor had a smile on his face. Tommy sighed. Connor had been so down lately, not that Tommy could blame him but clearly whatever made him late also made him happy. Suddenly Connor being late didn't bother him anymore.

"Sorry I'm late." Connor said as he got in the car.

"It's all good brother." Tommy told him as he pulled away from the curb.

Sara was next to be picked up from the hospital and Jess said she would meet them there to make it easier for them.

When they got to the hospital Jess looked ridiculously uncomfortable as Sara made out with a man standing next to her.

"Err no brother wants to see that." Andy complained.

Tommy and Connor laughed at their friend's discomfort. Andy was always laid back unless it came to his sister.

Jess rushed to the car when she spotted them and Tommy couldn't help but notice how good she looked in a blue and white summer dress.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jess repeated as she got in the car.

Connor laughed at her as he moved over.

"Who's that?" Andy demanded.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. Andy might be younger then Sara but he took protecting his older sister very seriously.

Jess laid a hand on Andy shoulder to calm him and Tommy tried not to feel jealous.

"That's Dr Clayton West, your sister's new boyfriend." Jess informed them.

"Boyfriend?" Andy asked in disbelief. Not that Tommy could blame him. Sara didn't do long term relationship. Not for the lack of trying she was just always busy working at the hospital or patching one of them up.

"For almost a week now, they have been out every night this week." Jess told them.

"Is he good to her?" Andy questioned.

Jess sighed.

"She wouldn't be with him if he wasn't." Jess reminded him. Sara could protect herself if she had to.

Andy glared over at his sister's new man.

"Fine but if he hurts her you better put an arrow in him somewhere." Andy ordered Tommy.

Tommy nodded, that wouldn't be a problem. No one hurt their family and got away with it.

"Sara let's get going." Andy yelled out the window.

Sara glared at her brother before kissing her new boyfriend one more time and making her way over to them.

* * *

Jess couldn't help but stare as they pulled up at the Queen beach house. She had been here once when she was a kid but she didn't remember it being this impressive.

"This place is incredible." Sara said as the got out the car.

Jess nodded in agreement.

"Go have a look around." Tommy ordered.

Jess shook her head.

"What about the bags?" Jess asked, she couldn't expect him to bring them all in by himself.

"We've got them." Connor told her as he walked past carrying a couple of bags.

"Thank you." Jess said as she headed into the house.

The house was directly on its own private beach. Jess followed Sara into the house. Everything was so bright and open.

"Now there are only four bedrooms, do you girls mind sharing?" Tommy asked as he followed them in caring more bags.

"You'll get your own bathroom." Tommy added. It was a good selling point.

Jess looked over at Sara who smiled and shrugged indicating it was fine with it.

"Sure which room?" Jess asked.

Tommy smiled his thanks.

"Upstairs last door on the left." Tommy directed.

Jess followed his direction with Sara following behind. The room was beautiful. The walls where white with two big windows and a double door that led to a balcony.

Jess couldn't help but step out onto the balcony just in time to see the sun set.

"I knew you would like this room." Tommy's deep voice rumbled from behind her.

Jess had no idea how long she was standing there or where Sara had gone.

Jess looked at Tommy as he made his way to stand beside her, he looked so relaxed in his dark blue jeans and white shirt.

"The room is lovely." Jess replied looking up at him.

He stood next to her his arm touching hers.

"What made you think of me for this room?" Jess asked.

Tommy pointed to the view.

"I knew how much you would like the view." He told her.

He knew her so well.

"Well thank you." she whispered looking back out at the view.

"It's beautiful" She added.

"Very beautiful." Tommy mumbled.

Jess could feel his eyes on her as he spoke. She shook her head, he didn't mean her. Her heart rate speed up. She had to know for sure. Jess turned slowly to look at Tommy. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face. She had to crank her neck to see his face. To see him staring right at her. He had been talking at her.

"Tommy." she breathed.

Tommy lowered his head, his lips now mere inches away from hers. He was going to kiss her Jess how no doubt about and she wanted him too. Jess closed her eyes and moved to meet him half way.

"Foods up." Sara's voice shouted their room.

The moment broken. They jumped away from each other. Jess avoided his eye. Kissing him could have been a big mistake. Part of her was screaming that it could have also been amazing.

Tommy cleared his throat.

"We should probably go eat." He mumbled and before she could reply he was gone.

* * *

Tommy shook his head as he all but ran out of the room. How could he have been so stupid? Jess wasn't some random girl she was his friend, his best friend. Kissing her was not an option but she had looked so dam beautiful in the sunset and he had Lance words about listening to his heart and his heart wanted Jess badly.

"You ok?" Andy asked as Tommy walked out to the porch.

Tommy's mum had the caretaker of the house fill the fridge and Connor had been dying to do a barbecue. Tommy nodded. Andy looked sceptical but never pushed him and Tommy was grateful.

Tommy busied himself helping Andy lay the table.

Dinner went well even if Jess was avoiding his eyes. Not that he was surprised, he knew he confused her on the balcony.

After dinner was over and everything was cleared away they made their way to the beach and lit a bonfire. They sat on the beach talking and laughing. The smile never left Tommy's face all night, it had been so long since the five of them had been this carefree.

"Can I ask what happened between you and Katie?" Sara asked and everyone froze.

Jess slapped Sara on the arm.

"Seriously Sara." Andy muttered.

"No its ok." Connor said.

Everyone looked over at Connor. Even though Connor had been living with them Tommy still wasn't sure why Connor broke things off with Katie.

Connor took a swig of beer and looking into the fire.

"I love Katie and I probably always will but I'm not in love with her anymore and if I'm honest I don't think I have been for a very long time." Connor told them.

"Can people really just fall out of love like that?" Jess asked from next to Connor she looked so sad about that.

Connor took Jess's hand.

"Jess everyone is different." Connor told her softly.

"For most people like my dad and Felicity, you find that someone and there is nothing the world that could make you stop loving them but with me and Katie it was different." Connor explained.

"How was it different?" Tommy found himself asking.

"Things changed and in our case it wasn't for the better." Connor replied.

"So you ended things?" Tommy questioned.

Connor looked over at him.

"You have to follow your heat Tommy." Connor told him and Tommy couldn't help but look over at Jess.

There was no denying it his heart wanted her.

"What if that's not an option?" Tommy probed, forcing himself to look back over at his brother.

"There is always an option Tommy you just have to be brave enough to take it." His brother replied.

It was his brother's word that had him three hours later silently waking Jess. Jess had wanted to kiss him too, he had felt it and if she wanted him just as much as he wanted her he would be brave for Jess. He once he would follow his heart and see where it took him.

* * *

Jess blinked awake slowly. Tommy was leaning over the bed gently shaking her.

"Tommy?" She asked unsure.

"Shh, we don't want to wake Sara." Tommy whispered.

Jess sat up slowly and looked over at Sara who was sound asleep next to her. Jess looked back over at Tommy.

"What's wrong?" She questioned keeping her voice low.

Tommy smiled and held out his hand.

"Trust me." he said.

Jess took a deep breath and nodded. She gently placed her hand in his and Tommy pulled her from the bed. He pulled her towards the door.

"Wait, I should get changed." Jess whispered looking down at herself.

She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of shots.

"Your fine as you are." Tommy said looking her over and Jess couldn't help but blush.

"Plus you won't need clothes for what I have in mind." Tommy replied and Jess looked at him confused.

"I thought we could tick another item of the list." Tommy informed her, pulling her out of the room.

Jess's heart rate speed up as she thought about what he could mean.

"Now it's the perfect time to get skinny dipping out of the way." Tommy stated as he grabbed two towels from the bathroom on their way downstairs.

Tommy held her hand all the way to the beach and Jess loved the feeling.

He stopped a little away from the water and dropped the towels.

"You ready?" He asked, laughter lines traced his face.

Jess looked out at the sea. He was right now was as good of time as any.

Jess nodded.

"You can't look." she told him adamantly even though there was a part of her that wanted him too.

Tommy laughed and turned round.

"I won't." He promised.

Jess slipped out of her shorts and pulled the tank top over her head. Her nipples hardened in the cold breeze. Dam it was cold tonight.

"Ok, I'm going." Jess told Tommy and before she could rethink her decision she took a deep breath and ran into the water. Jess squealed as the cold water touched her skin but she continued on.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Jess repeated as she submerged her whole body into the sea.

She heard Tommy laughing from the beach. When she was sure her whole body was covered she turned to face Tommy.

"Are you coming?" Jess yelled.

Tommy laughed harder.

"Are you crazy, it's freezing." Tommy replied still laughing.

Jess couldn't help but laugh too.

The breeze picked up and Jess shivered. Tommy must have seen because he stopped laughing.

"You've skinny dipped now how about getting out before you freeze to death." Tommy suggested and Jess nodded in agreement.

"You can't look." Jess reminded him.

"I won't." Tommy promised again.

Tommy held out the towel and closed his eyes.

Jess quickly got out of the water and all but through herself into Tommy's arms and he quickly wrapped the towel around her. Jess buried her head in his chest and he rubbed her arms trying to warm her. He put the other towel he had around her shoulders.

Tommy cleared his throat.

"Jess." he called.

"Yeah." she replied. The moment feeling to intimate for her to able to meet his eyes. She could feel his eyes on her.

"I have spent the whole day trying not to want to kiss you." Tommy told her.

Jess sucked in a breath of complete surprise.

"But right now I have never wanted to kiss you more." He added.

Jess breathed in and out deeply. He wanted her just like she wanted him. Connor words ran through her mind.

_You just have to be brave enough to take it._

Jess took a deep breath before slowly lifting her head up to meet Tommy's face. She wanted to be brave.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked her voice breathy then she had ever heard it.

Tommy kissed her then his lips meeting hers in a searing kiss that made her breathless. Jess always new that Tommy had to be a good kisser but it was so much more then she imagined.

Jess put her hands on Tommy shoulders and stood up on her tiptoes as she pulled herself closer. One of Tommy's arms went round her waist pulling her closer, while the other buried his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss.

Jess gasped at the feeling of him so close and Tommy deepened the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11:A weekend at the beach:Part 2

Chapter 10: A weekend at the beach: Part 2

2 months 2 weeks and 2 days till deadline

Connor new he should be using this time off to catch up on sleep and get an early night but for some reason he was too wired.

Connor sighed and made his way downstairs to make some tea, hoping it would help him fall asleep.

He had fun tonight despite Sara asking him about his break up with Katie. Connor had been surprised about his brothers probing on his decision. It was so unlike Tommy.

Connor's phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the screen as he stepped onto the porch to answer the call so he wouldn't wake anyone. Jenna the screen read.

"What's wrong?" Connor answered.

Jenna sighed down the phone.

"Nothing Connor, I just thought you might want to know the rest of the day without you went off without a problem." Jenna explained.

Connor let out a breath of relief. Maybe it was thoughts of work that had been keeping him up.

"Thank you Jenna." Connor replied.

"Are you having a good time?" Jenna asked ignoring his gratitude, but then again she always did.

Connor smiled to himself. She really was too good to him for a boss.

"Yeah I am actually, I forgot how relaxing it was here." Connor told her honestly.

Connor looked out at the beach. He could remember all the times his Dad and Felicity brought him and Tommy here as a kids. It had been so nice. Just the four of them.

"Good. You could do with a break." Jenna replied.

So could she. Connor looked down at his watch it was almost midnight.

"Tell me you're already at home." Connor demanded knowing Jenna would probably work over time just to make sure he got a break.

"I am leaving now." Jenna told him.

Connor curse.

"Dam it Jenna don't overwork yourself." Connor told her.

He knew he was the reason she worked such long days. Connor felt guilty.

"I'm fine." Jenna promised.

Connor shook his head and froze when his eyes caught sight of two people on the beach.

"Holy shit." Connor exclaimed as he realised who it was and what they were doing.

"What?" Jenna demanded.

"Tommy and Jess are kissing on the beach." Connor explained. The words felt so strange coming out of his mouth.

He knew Tommy was attracted to Jess but he believed his brother would never have risked their friendship.

"Wait, seriously?" Jenna squealed down the phone.

Connor looked over at them once again. They were so engrossed in each other. Tommy's arms round Jess's waist, hers around Tommy's neck. The moment so intimate Connor had to look away.

"I'm pretty sure." Connor replied, clearing his throat and suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Wow, when did that happen?" Jenna asked.

Connor headed back into the house. He did not needed to see any more.

Connor shook his head to get the image of his brother and Jess out of his head.

"I have no idea." Connor replied.

His brother didn't do relationships. Tommy and Jess kissing would lead to nothing but trouble. Connor didn't want to see either of them hurt. Jess had lost so much already it would really hurt her to lose Tommy if things went wrong.

"Jess is not some random girl he can't just use her like that." Connor ranted.

Jenna sighed again.

"Tommy cares about Jess a lot he would not risk losing her for a quickie." Jenna reassured him but it wasn't enough.

Deep down Connor knew that Jenna was right but he had to be sure that his little brother wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Tommy felt Jess shivering in his arms and he reluctantly pulled away. Kissing her felt so much better than he ever imagined. Refusing to go too far away he rested his forehead on hers. There were both breathless and he wished this moment could last forever.

Jess shivered again and Tommy sighed.

"Let get you inside before you freeze." Tommy ordered.

Jess smiled gratefully at him and let him lead her back inside. He walked her to her bedroom door.

"Thank you." She whispered when they stopped outside.

"What for?" He asked.

"For helping with the list." She replied.

She was shy as she looked at him and Tommy couldn't help but find it cute. He brushed hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Any time." he replied.

Jess laughed lightly and lent into his touch. She was so responsive to his touch it took everything he had not to take her right here and now. But Jess was not some random girl she was special.

"Go in." He ordered titling his head towards her bedroom door.

Jess bit her lip and Tommy groaned it was about the sexist dam thing he had ever seen, he had to kiss her then.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her lips felt like they were made for his. He pulled away breathless and rested his forehead on hers. He needed to stop now while he still could.

"Goodnight." she whispered before disappearing into her room.

Dam that was hot.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jess headed out to the beach smiling brighter then she had done in years.

"Ok that look is kind of creeping me out now." Sara commented from her sun bed.

Jess and Sara were spending the day in the sun while the boys went deep sea fishing.

Jess laughed. She couldn't help it. She had been smiling ever since Tommy had kissed her. She had no idea what was going to happen but by the looks Tommy had been giving her over breakfast something was defiantly going to happen between the two of them.

"Ok, spill." Sara ordered.

"I know Tommy woke you up, but where did he take you?" Sara questioned.

Sara took of her sunglasses and crossed her arms as she waited for Jess to talk.

Jess sat down on her own sun bed and looked at her friend surprised. Jess hadn't even known Sara was awake.

"You were awake?" Jess asked.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"You guys aren't as quite as you might think, so spill what did you get up too." Sara demanded to know.

"Last night Tommy took me skinny dipping." Jess admitted.

Sara's jaw actually dropped open in surprise. Clearly she was not expecting that answer.

Jess laughed again.

"Well I went skinny dipping Tommy just laughed at me freezing in the sea." Jess corrected.

Sara composed herself and laughed a little.

"You were gone an awfully long time just for skinny dipping." Sara pointed out.

Jess blushed.

"We kissed." Jess confessed.

Sara smiled.

"Really?" She squealed in excitement.

Jess laughed at her friend as she nodded.

"Aww I knew it." Sara added fist pumping.

"Did you guy..." Sara stopped and shifted uncomfortably.

"Get it on." She continued.

Jess blushed again as she shook her head. She had wanted to. Man had she wanted and she could feel how much Tommy had wanted to too. But they didn't.

"Tommy was the perfect gentleman." Jess told her.

Sara smiled, pleased with her answer.

"So what know?" Sara asked and Jess shrugged.

She didn't have the answer but somehow she knew it would work out.

* * *

Tommy had to admit it was nice not doing anything. Connor had rented a boat for the afternoon for them to go deep fishing. They had set up their lines and were waiting. God waiting was so boring.

"Ok is anyone else board?" Andy asked breaking the silence.

Tommy laughed as Connor said,

"At least I'm not the only one who thought so."

Andy looked over at Connor.

"What were you thinking?" Andy asked.

Connor shrugged.

"The brochure said that deep sea fishing was a nice way to relax." Connor reasoned.

"There is a difference between relaxing and being bored." Andy argued.

"I bet the girls are having a better time than we are." Andy added.

At the mention of the girls Tommy's mind went to last night and Jess. God Jess. He had never knew kissing someone could have that much of an effect on a person. He hadn't been able to stop himself looking at her over breakfast. He had wanted to kiss her so much, to touch her to hold her in his arms.

"So what's the deal with you and Jess?" Andy asked bring Tommy out of his thoughts.

Tommy looked over at his friend. He and Jess hadn't had a chance to talk yet.

"I don't know, yet." Tommy admitted. He knew there was something he just didn't know what it was yet.

"So you kissed her but you don't know what it is." Connor muttered.

Tommy looked at his brother completely surprised.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"I saw you on the beach last night." Connor replied.

"What a second you kissed Jess?" Andy questioned.

Tommy looked from his brother to Andy and back again. Andy stood up and walked over to him.

"Jess isn't some girl you can chuck away when you're done with her." Andy told him as a matter of fact.

Tommy felt annoyed. Yes he didn't have a good track record with women but they had to know Jess was different at least to him she was, she always had been.

"I wouldn't do that, Jess means the world to me." Tommy argued.

Connor walked towards him. His hands in his pockets.

"We know you care about Jess Tommy." Connor said calmly.

"We do. We just needed to know that you understand what you are risking." Connor reasoned.

"Jess is your friend if this goes wrong you could lose her forever." Connor pointed out.

"Not to mention you could really hurt her." Andy added.

Tommy winced at the thought.

"You don't think I have thought this through." Tommy yelled.

He stood up and begun pacing.

"It's all I can think about it." He added.

He took a deep breath and looked at his brother and his friend. He needed to make them understand just how much Jess meant to him.

"Jess is it for me." He started.

"I can already see myself loving her and when I think about my future none if it can happen without Jess in it." Tommy admitted.

Connor smiled at him then, whatever was worrying his brother before was clearly not a problem anymore.

"Glad to hear it." Connor said slapping him on the back.

Andy still glared at him.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I love you Tommy I really do, you're like a brother to me but if you hurt that girl I will hurt you." Andy warned him.

Tommy nodded his head.

"If I hurt her, I'll want you to hurt me." Tommy told him.

Andy nodded finally accepting his words.

* * *

Sara couldn't help but smile as she spotted the boys coming towards her with sour expressions on their faces.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to say?" Connor complained sounding frustrated.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"Deep sea fishing is boring." Andy replied.

Sara laughed, she could have told them that.

"Where's Jess?" Tommy asked looking around concerned.

It was cute.

Sara pointed towards the sea where Jess was sitting on the edge of the water looking out at the ocean her feet just touching the fading tide.

Tommy made his way over to her without another word.

Sara couldn't help but watch as Tommy approached Jess from behind making her jump.

"Tommy." Jess squealed, she stood up and kicked water at him.

"Stop it." Tommy yelled back, but you can tell he never meant it.

They were both laughing happily even as Tommy picked Jess up and walked her into the water.

"Don't you dare." Jess screamed.

It was nice to see them so happy.

Sara laughed as Tommy fell back into the water taking Jess with him. His arms securely round her waist making sure she was safe.

"It's nice to see them so happy." Connor commented and Sara nodded in agreement.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

Jess looked at the house one more time. She would never forget this trip. It was incredible, not to mention everyone had gotten the the chance to relax.

"You ok?" Tommy's deep voice asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"This weekend has been incredible." Jess told him.

She swallowed hard. She was unsure where thing stood between them.

"I'm just not ready for it to end." Jess added but she wasn't talking about the weekend she was talking about them.

Tommy turned her round in his arms knowing what she meant and gently forced her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"This," he started pointing between the two of them.

"Is just the start." He told her adamantly.

"Really?" Jess couldn't help but ask.

Tommy nodded.

He leant forward and brushed his lips against hers once twice three times, teasing her. Jess yearned for more. Kissing Tommy Queen was an addiction and she was already hooked.

"Don't ever doubt that." He told her before his lips finally claimed hers.

Jess nodded as she kissed him back.

Tommy gently nipped her lower lip and when Jess gasped Tommy took that as an excuse for his tongue to enter her mouth.

"Yo lovebirds." Sara voice called breaking the kiss.

Jess blushed as she pulled away from Tommy breathless. When Jess composed herself she risked a look in the direction of Sara voices and found everyone but the two of them sitting in the car ready to do.

"We need to get going." Connor informed them with a smile.

Jess nodded and looked back up at Tommy.

"We should probably get going." She told him regretfully.

Tommy smiled.

"Its ok." he said taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it before leading her towards the car.

"We have all the time in the world." He promised.


	12. Chapter 12: Jenna Holiday is remarkable

Chapter 11: Jenna Holiday is remarkable

2 months 1 week and 5 days until deadline

Tommy stood up and looked around, their target was around somewhere. He could feel someone's eyes on him.

"Any sign?" Connor asked through the comms.

"Nothing. Ghost?" Tommy replied making sure to use code names in case he was right and someone is listening. The last thing they needed was targets knowing their true identities.

"Nothing. But Arrow be careful, he hasn't left the docks yet." Andy replied his voice just as calm as always.

This was the part he hated, not knowing what was going to happen.

"What's the plan?" Connor questioned.

"We can't just leave this guy on the streets." Andy pointed out.

Their target was someone they had been tracking for weeks. His name was Parker Check and he had been kidnapping girls from all over the Glades and selling off to the highest bidder. Tommy hated to admit but Check was good. But they were better, they would always be better, they had to be.

"I'll do a sweep." Tommy told them.

Tommy kept his footsteps light as he began wondering round.

"Keep on your toes." Andy ordered the same time Connor said,

"Be careful."

Tommy listened carefully as he made his way round the docks. There were so many other places he wished he could be instead of looking for this low life.

All thoughts were whipped from Tommy's mind as someone tackled him from behind catching him completely off guard.

"Tommy." Andy yelled in his ear.

Tommy fell to the floor with a thud his opponent following him down. Tommy had to use all his strength to turn over under his opponent so he could fight back.

Tommy punched his opponent in the gut and his opponent fell backwards, Tommy used this time to get up.

Tommy had expect his opponent to be Check but it wasn't.

"It's not Check." Tommy breathed just before he was forced into arm to arm combat.

"Running facial recognition." Connor told them.

Whoever this man was he was good. Tommy struggled to keep the upper hand.

"Unsubs name is Dominic Check he is Parker Check's younger brother." Connor informed them.

Tommy swung his fist into Dominic chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Tommy understood now. Dominic was a distraction he was going to do whatever it took to keep Tommy occupied so his brother could get away.

"Dominic is a distraction." Tommy yelled.

Tommy grabbed Dominic by the collar.

"Where is he?" Tommy demanded.

He punched Dominic again and Dominic fell to the floor. Tommy followed him down restraining him as they went.

"Where is he?" Tommy repeated.

Dominic laughed.

"Far from here." Dominic replied.

Tommy punched Dominic in frustration knocking him out.

"Police are on their way." Connor told them.

"Ghost tell me you found Check." Tommy ordered.

"His gone." Andy told him regretfully.

"Shit." Tommy yelled.

* * *

Parker Check was still free and Tommy had no doubt he would be back in busy in no time.

Parker Check sipped his beer as he waited for his train to arrive. He felt bad for leaving his brother but Dominic understood. He did what needed to be done for the good of the family.

The Arrow and his team of wannabe hero's had destroyed his livelihood. But nothing kept Parker Check down for long and once he had got himself sort and his family business up and running he would go back for Dominic. He would get Dominic and he would show the Arrow exactly why messing him a member of the Check family was always a stupid idea.

"Passengers for Central City your train is now boarding." The intercom system called out.

Parker got up and made his way to his platform. Give him a few weeks and he would be back and mark his words he would make the Arrow pay for his grave error of messing with him and his family.

* * *

Jess climbed the last steps to her apartment. She was looking forward to a nice hot bath before heading straight to bed.

"Hey." A deep voice called.

Jess jumped in surprise. She looked up. Tommy leant against the wall next to her front door. He had bruises on his face.

Jess gasped.

"Oh Tommy." She whispered.

She hurried over to him and cup his face. Someone had given him a hell of a beating.

"I'll call Sara." Jess said.

Jess reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. Sara was working nights, but she would be here if they needed her to be.

Tommy grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm fine." Tommy argued.

Jess shook her head as she looked up at him again. He was not fine. His left eye was swollen and he had a cut on his right cheek. His lip was split and that was just what she could see. She hated to think about the damage she couldn't see.

"I'm fine." Tommy repeated.

Jess sighed and lead him into her apartment.

Tommy fell on to her sofa and grunted in what she knew had to be pain. Jess sighed. He could be really stubborn sometimes.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers before making her way over to him. Jess handed him a beer and sat down next to him.

"Thanks." Tommy mumbled.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Tommy looked at her briefly before looking back down at his beer.

"We were chasing a bad guy and we thought we had him." Tommy started.

His finger filled with the beer label.

"But he used his own brother to get away." Tommy added in disgust.

Jess frowned. It sucked that a bad guy got away but it wasn't unheard off.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." Jess reminded him.

"I know." he mumbled regretfully.

"Why is this time different?" Jess probed.

Tommy looked at her, his eyes held a look his didn't quite understand.

"Because of you." He told her.

Jess raised her eyes. She didn't understand.

"Check was taking girls like you and he was selling them to the highest bidder for god knows what and all I can think about is you being one of them girls." Tommy explain and Jess finally understood, he was afraid for her.

Jess moved quickly over to him and straddled him. She took his face in her hands.

"I'm right here." she told him.

Tommy's arms came round her waist and he crushed her to him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in.

"But it could have just as easily been you." He replied, his voice laced with irrational fear.

Jess kissed him then. It was the only thing she could think of that would make him believe she was fine.

After a couple of seconds Tommy kissed her back. His arms tightening around her waist. Her hands travelled up his body and around his neck as she pressed herself into him.

Tommy growled when she came into contact with his chest. He gently nipped at her lip and when Jess gasped he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Kissing Tommy Queen was like a drug she couldn't get enough of.

Tommy's hand traced the skin round her waist before gently moving up her body. Jess whole body felt like it was on fire and she wanted him right here, right now.

Jess could feel just how much he wanted her. She shifted on his lap and he hissed through his teeth his hand stopping just before it reached her breast.

He pulled away slowly and Jess groan in protest.

Tommy laughed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Why did you stop?" she panted, breathless.

"Because this isn't a onetime thing Jess." He told her softly.

"I know but I want you." Jess whined. She knew that her relationship with Tommy was different than any other girl he had been with.

Tommy groaned and kissed her hard.

"And I really want you too." Tommy promised he gently pushed up into her and even through both their layers of clothes she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Heat pooled between her legs.

"But I want this to work, so I think we have to take this slowly." Tommy added.

Jess reluctantly nodded. She knew he was right.

She slide from his lap to reduce temptation for both of them.

"It's late." Tommy said standing up.

"I should probably get going." He added, as if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Jess followed him to the door. She wanted him to stay more than anything but she wasn't sure that either of them had the strength not to take things to the next level too soon.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked and Jess nodded. It would be their first real date.

"I would love that." She replied.

Tommy smiled before pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

Connor frowned as he looked down at the paper work in front of him. He had only meant to look at Sins list so he could start planning more events over lunch but he was really struggling with arranging a couple of the items and now it was taking up the rest of his day. There were six items left; Bungee jump, go camping, gamble in Vegas, ride a mechanical bull, spend night at the circus and make love under the stars.

Connor cringed at the last one he did not want to think of Jess having sex with anyone. That item she was going to have to figure out herself.

Gamble in Vegas was already taken care off, the plane tickets had been bought for the weekend of Jess's birthday. Going camping and bungee jumping was also planned for a few weeks tine where Connor had found a place that offered both opportunities. That just left riding a mechanical bull and spending a night at the circus, they should have been the easiest but if anything they were harder. It seemed there would be no circus in the next two months in Starling or Central City and as for riding a mechanical bull he was at a bit of a loss. He didn't even nowhere to begin.

"What's all this?" Jenna asking making him jump. He hadn't even heard her enter his office, let alone walk over to his desk.

Connor cleared his throat to get over his embarrassment of jumping at the sound of her voice. He had always been taught to be aware of his surroundings but it seemed Jenna always got around that and it wasn't the first time she had managed to seek up on him.

"I'm trying help a friend complete something." Connor told her trying not to give too much away. He wasn't sure how Jess would feel about another person knowing about her mums list.

Jenna leant in close as she looked over his shoulder to his desk. He could smell her perfume, he couldn't help but breathe it in. Somehow she always smelt of vanilla and strawberries.

"Is this a bucket list?" she questioned bringing Connor out of his thoughts.

Connor shook his head. Why was he thinking about Jenna's sent?

"Something like that." He replied.

Jenna turned so her bum was resting on his desk and she looked down at him, her eyebrows raised.

Connor sighed. Jenna was honest and completely trustworthy, she would never tell a soul anything he didn't want her too. Is was one of the reasons he valued her so much.

"Jess's mum died when she was a kid." he started.

"Sin was sick for a long time and when she found out she was going to die she wrote a list of 25 things she wanted to do before she died. But she never got to finish the list." Connor told her sadly.

Jenna nodded for him to continue.

"Jess found the list a couple of months ago and Tommy has been helping her complete it." He explained.

Jenna turned back around and looked down at the list. She bent slightly, putting her perfectly round bum just inches from his face. Shit why was he noticing these things.

Connor stood up quick before his head could get carried away and he ended up embarrassing them both.

"This is what's left?" she asked pointing to where Connor had circled spend the night at the circus and ride a mechanical bull and put a question mark next to it.

Connor nodded.

"I have looked all over Starling and Central Cities but there will not be a circus in town before Jess birthday." Connor explained.

"So Jess birthday is the deadline?" Jenna asked and Connor nodded his confirmation.

"I have a friend who works for a production company." Jenna stated slowly.

"Now it's not a circus but I'm sure they could put something like a circus together." Jenna offered.

"Are you serious?" Connor asked. It wasn't exactly a night at the circus but it was pretty dam close so it counted.

"Let me speak to Mae and I will get back to you." Jenna replied nodding her head.

Connor smiled gratefully. That just left riding a mechanical bull.

"I don't suppose you know anywhere where Jess can ride a mechanical bull do you?" Connor questioned not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah there is a place just outside of town." Jenna replied.

Connor's mouth fell open in surprise.

"You are remarkable Jenna Holiday." He told her. She really was something.

Jenna laughed.

"I'm just doing my job." she replied simple.


	13. Chapter 13: Riding a Mechanical Bull

Chapter 13: Riding a mechanical bull

1 month 3 weeks and 5 days until deadline

Tommy whistled as he made his way down the lair steps. He had been dating Jess for a couple of weeks now and every moment of it was incredible. Sure it was a lot like when they hung out before but this time he got to kiss her and boy did they kiss. He knew she wanted to take it further and so did he sometimes he would leave Jess his body aching with his need for her but he was still afraid it was too soon. Being with Jess never worried him like it did with every other women he had been with, if anything it excited him. He could see their lives together years from now, marriage, kids. He wanted it all and he wanted it all with Jess. There was still a part of him that was scared, scared that he would mess things up, scared that his Arrow life would somehow hurt her but then she would laugh and he realised that he would stop at nothing to keep hearing that beautiful sound.

"Someone's happy." His uncle's voice called whipping all thoughts from his mind.

Tommy froze on the bottom step as he saw Roy standing in the middle of the lair. He really shouldn't have been surprised. Jess was everything to Roy and he wasn't exactly the ideal boyfriend.

"Hey Uncle Roy." Tommy said.

Roy nodded his head.

"I know why your here and I completely understand." Tommy told him.

"I wouldn't want my daughter dating me either but I need you to know that I would never hurt Jess intentionally." Tommy added.

"She means the world to me." He continued.

Roy laughed lightly.

"I know Tommy." He said slowly.

Tommy looked up at his Uncle surprised to find a smile on his face.

"I know you care about Jess but I had to be sure that you wouldn't hurt her and I knew the only way to do that was to see your face." Roy explained.

Tommy relaxed. It was nice to have Roy approval to date his daughter.

* * *

Connor turned off his desk light and pulled out his phone to send Tommy a quick text.

_Just about to leave the office are you and Jess ready yet? C _

Tonight Jenna was taking them to the bar that had the mechanical bull.

_Will be ready when you get there. T _

"You ready to go?" Jenna's voice called from the door way.

Connor looked up to answer and froze.

"What?" she demanded walking into his office.

She looked incredible. She had changed out of her usual work black skirt and colour shirt for a sinfully red dress. That hug all her curves nicely, leaving little to the imagination and ending just below the knee. Had she always been this sexy?

Connor shook his head. Jenna was his EA and more importantly his friend he should not be thinking about her like that.

He and Jenna were picking up Jess and Tommy on their way to the bar tonight.

"You look ..." Connor stuttered freezing on the appropriate word to describe how incredible she looked.

"Nice." Connor offered.

"Nice?" Jenna demanded.

Clearly nice was the wrong word.

"It isn't very often I get to dress up so when I get the chance I try to make the most of it yet all I get is nice." Jenna yelled clearly upset.

Connor whipped a hand over his face. He didn't know what to say to make this better.

"Jenna." Connor started stepping towards her, but put her hand out to stop him.

"It's fine Connor." She interrupted him.

But it wasn't.

"We need to get going." She added and before he could say any more she turned on a heel and walked out of the room. Connor had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Tommy sat at the kitchen counter with Sara as he waited for Jess to come out of her bedroom.

"You sure Andy will be alright on the streets by himself?" Sara asked.

Tommy felt a little guilt that Andy would be in the streets alone but Andy had insisted he would be fine. Tommy knew his mum and dad were going to check on him at some point but it still worried him a little.

"He said he would, but just in case he isn't my parents are going to check on him." Tommy assured her.

Sara nodded but Tommy could see she was still a little worried so he gently squeezed her shoulder.

"I might check on him before I go to work." Sara mention and Tommy nodded it wasn't a bad idea.

She stood up her mind made up.

"Call me if anything's wrong?" Tommy asked and Sara nodded before picking up her coat and bag.

"Jess I'm off have fun and I will speak to you later." Sara yelled and without waiting for a reply she left.

Tommy sighed. Connor and Jenna would be here soon. He had told Connor they would be ready but now he wasn't so sure Jess had been diving about what to wear since he got here.

"Jess we have to get going." Tommy called looking down at his watch again. Connor hated it when he was late.

"I'm coming." she called.

A couple of minutes later her bedroom door opened and Jess came out looking beautiful. She wore a pair of black leather-like leggings with the same silver heels that she had worn on the bar crawl. She wore a simple silver tank top that hug her breast before falling loosely around her waist and ending just under her bum.

She looked good enough to eat and Tommy really wanted to do just that.

"You look incredible." he told her.

Jess smiled and gently bit her lip.

Tommy groaned and pulled her into his arms. Good she was killing his self-control.

He kissed her hard. Jess kissed him back instantly making little sounds of pleasure that was making him reconsider going out at all.

Tommy's phone buzzing made him pull away and making them both moan in protest.

_Please hurry. Think I upset Jenna and now she's not talking to me. C _

Tommy frowned. How the hell could he upset Jenna she was one of the most laid back people ever.

Tommy showed the text to Jess.

"What did he do?" she asked.

Jess had only met Jenna a few times but they had seem to get on well when they met.

Tommy shrugged.

"Let's continue this later and go and find out." Tommy suggested.

Jess bit her lip.

"You promise?" she asked.

Tommy groaned again. Dam she was sexy and right now she knew.

Tommy kissed her again quickly because he had to.

* * *

Jenna Holiday felt like an idiot and she hated it. She kept telling herself that dressing up had nothing to do with Connor but deep down she knew it was a lie. When he was with Katie she understood and respect that he would never see her as anything more than just an assistant or maybe a friend but now things were different.

Tommy's deep laughter brought Jenna out of her thoughts. She looked over at Jess's apartment building and spotted Tommy and Jess walking out the main door. They looked so happy. Although Jenna had only met Jess a few times she like Jess a lot. Jess made Tommy the best version of himself and she was happy for them.

"Do you think you'll ever be like that again?" Jenna asked Connor.

Once upon a time Katie had done that for Connor.

Jenna looked over at him and he gave her a small smile.

"I hope so." he replied.

Jenna nodded and looked back over at Tommy and Jess. Tommy had stopped to give Jess his coat.

"What about you?" Connor asked and Jenna froze.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Love for her wasn't simple. Everyone she loved left and after the last time she swore she would never risk her heart again. A tear slide down her cheek.

"Jenna?" Connor's voice called bring her out of her thoughts.

Jenna whipped her tears away before looking over at Connor.

"Hey you ok?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

His beautiful blue eyes looked right into her very soul and in that very moment she wanted to tell him everything.

She opened her mouth to reply when the back door opened and Jess and Tommy slide into the car laughing. Jenna took a deep breath that had been so close. Too close.

"Hey guys." Jenna called her smile in place.

She could feel Connor eyes on her waiting for a reply but she would not be giving him one. It would change everything.

"Hey Jenna." Tommy said pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"It's good to see you again." Jess said with a sweet smile.

"So what did my brother say to make you give him the silent treatment?" Tommy asked.

Jenna looked over at Connor as he pulled away from the curb. Connor shrugged. Obviously he and Tommy had been texting.

"He said I looked nice." Jenna told him. She looked in the review-mirror to see their reactions as she did.

Tommy frowned, while Jess shook her head.

"What's wrong with that?" Tommy asked.

"Exactly." Connor added.

Jenna glared at Connor.

"No girl wants to be told they look just nice." Jess told them.

Jenna looked over at Jess.

"I knew I liked you." Jenna told her and Jess smiled.

"Why not?" Tommy probed.

"Because women always want to look more then nice." Jess informed them and Jenna nodded her head in agreement.

"That's good to know." Tommy mumbled as he looked over at Jess with such love it hurt to look at.

Jenna looked away and wondered if they had said they loved each other yet because clearly they did.

"Plus Jenna looks dam hot so saying she looks nice is just insulting." Jess added.

Jenna looked over the back seat at Jess. If Tommy hadn't said it yet she would.

"I love you." she told her and Jess laughed.

This was going to be fun night after all, Jenna could feel it.

* * *

Tommy looked over at the girls who were dancing and smiled. Jess was having such a great time with Jenna.

"You know Jenna looks better than nice right?" Tommy asked his brother.

Even though Jess was it for him he still knew a beautiful woman when he saw one and Jenna was beautiful.

Connor groaned and Tommy looked over at him.

His brother was all out of sorts tonight and Tommy had a feeling it was all to do with Jenna.

"I know, I just kept thinking that she is my assistant and none of my thoughts on how dam sexy she looked were appropriate." Connor explained.

Tommy laughed.

"Jenna is more than just your assistant you know, she's your friend. She wouldn't have sued you for sexual harassment if you told her she looked hot." Tommy told him.

Connor was obviously was having a hard time remembering that Jenna was his friend as well as his assistant.

"You right." Connor told him and Tommy smiled.

"It has been known from time to time." Tommy added and they both laughed.

Connor stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

Connor pointed over to the girls.

"To tell my friend how beautiful she looks tonight." Connor told him, emphasising the word friend.

Tommy smiled and followed his brother over. He really wanted to dance with Jess.

Jess came to his arms willingly smiling as he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Looks like Connor has fixed his mistake." Jess said pointing towards his brother and Jenna.

Tommy followed her eye line just in time to watch Jenna smile and throw her arms round Connor's neck. Connor smiled and hugged her back. They looked good together.

* * *

Jess loved Jenna. She was smart, beautiful and incredible fun to be around. Since they had arrived at the bar the night had been filled with so much laughter. Sara would love Jenna. Jess was going to arrange a girl's night out with them both, she knew she would have a great time with them both.

Connor had seemed a lot more relaxed too.

"So are you ready?" Jenna asked.

The four of them were in the cue waiting for the mechanical bull.

Jess shook her head.

"Nope." she replied it had already thrown three people off since she was in the que.

"How about someone else go before you then, to show you it's not too bad?" Jenna suggested.

Jess nodded she liked that idea. She knew Tommy would go if she asked him too but it looked like Jenna had other ideas when she playfully shoved Connor to the front of the line.

"So I'm going first." Connor said.

"Yeah this is payback for the nice comment." Jenna told.

"I thought you forgave me for that." Connor replied.

Jenna smiled at him. She had but she liked winding him up.

"I have but you're still going first." Jenna said a sweet smile on her face.

Connor laughed. It was nice to see him so relaxed.

Jess looked over at Tommy and he was smiling at his brother as well probably thinking the same thing she was.

She wrapped her arms round Tommy. He looked down at her and kissed her nose as Connor and Jenna continued to bicker between themselves.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked.

Jess nodded.

"All I need to be happy is to be with you." she whispered as she turned her head into his chest.

Maybe it was too soon to say something like that but she relaxed when Tommy's arms tightened around her.

"Ditto." he whispered into her hair.

* * *

Connor sighed in relief as he made it off the mechanical bull without falling off. He walked over to Jess has she made her way in. She still looked nervous but not as much as before.

"You can do this." he told her as he reached her.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you for going first." Jess told him, leaning up and gently kissing his cheek.

Connor took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Remember to have fun." He ordered. Jess nodded before moving past him and over to the bull.

Connor went back to his brother and Jenna. Tommy looked more nervous than Jess was.

"She'll be fine." Connor reassured his brother.

But Tommy's eyes never left Jess as the bull started. Jess was having the time of her life as the bull shoved her forward back up and down, she was laughing all the way until her small frame was flung from the bull.

Tommy was over the fence before Connor could blink. Connor and Jenna followed.

"Baby are you ok?" Tommy asked.

As he gathered Jess into his arms.

"I'm fine." Jess laughed. That didn't stop Tommy from checking her over.

"I'm fine." Jess told him again.

Tommy shook his head before he picked her up in his arms and carried her out.

They stayed for one more drink, alcohol for the others and a soft drink for him before they headed out.

Connor dropped Tommy and Jess off at Jess apartment.

"You staying?" Jess asked her eyes wide in surprise.

"Just to sleep." He told her.

Jess sighed in frustration before getting out of the car calling bye over her shoulder.

"Thanks for a great night." Tommy told them before following her.

Connor pulled away from the curb. It was just him and Jenna again and he remembered that she hadn't answered his question earlier.

"You never answered my question." Connor reminded her.

Jenna looked at him confused.

"You asked if I ever hope to fall in love again I said yes then I asked if you did but you never answered." Connor told her.

In fact he was pretty sure the question had made her cry.

Jenna swallowed hard and looked away from him. She shrugged her shoulders but never answered him.

She remained silent the rest of the car ride. When they pulled up outside her house. Jenna looked over at him. She pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Everyone always leaves." She whispered and before Connor could question her own it she was gone.

Connor watched as she walked to her front door. He didn't know much about her life or her family and that used to be ok but now he wanted to know everything and he had no idea why.

* * *

**Hi everyone, firstly I just want to say thank you for reading. I know this chapter is a lot more about Connor and Jenna then it is about Jess and Tommy but it's because their relationship kind of grew on me and I really like writing about them, so I was thinking of when I finish Jess and Tommy's story doing a squeal focusing on Connor and Jenna. Would anyone be interested in that? **

**Anyway thanks again for reading and have a lovely weekend.**


	14. Chapter 14: Camping and Bungee jumping

**Hey guys : ) I just wanted to say a big thank you for reading and for your feedback. I have about four more chapters planned for this then I will be starting a squeal based on Connor and Jenna. Anyway enjoy the update and thanks again for reading. **

* * *

Chapter 14: Camping and bungee jumping

1 month 1 weeks and 4 days until deadline

Sara looked over at Jess and smiled. She can't believe how happy Jess looked. Ever since the list Jess seemed to have a new lease on life.

"What time is Tommy picking you up?" Sara asked.

Tommy and Jess were leaving early tomorrow morning to go bungee jumping and spending the night camping.

"About 5 am." Jess said with a wince and Sara laughed.

Tommy was going to have one moody girlfriend in the morning.

"You did warn him about the no speaking before caffeine rule, right?" Sara asked.

Jess mock glared at her.

"He knows." She told her.

Of course he did there were a few days this week that Sara had come home from her night shift to find Tommy coming out of Jess room.

Sara looked at Jess, they had both been so busy the last week she hadn't had time to ask her how thing were going between the two of them.

"So how is Tommy?" Sara question making a thrusting motion with her waist indicating sex.

Jess bust out laughing and blushed before shaking her head.

"I wouldn't know." Jess replied frustrated.

Sara frowned.

"But he stayed here at least three times this week that I'm aware off." Sara pointed out.

Jess sighed and sat down on her bed next to Sara.

"That's just been to sleep." Jess explained, clearly not happy about that fact.

"He thinks that if we sleep together too soon things won't work out." Jess explained.

Sara nodded. She could understand that. Tommy only did one night stands he probably wanted to make sure that Jess new he was serious about their relationship. He might even be afraid that he wasn't capable of more than just a one night thing.

"What do you think?" Sara questioned.

"That I want to be with him more than I have ever wanted anything." Jess replied frustrated.

"And I know that what we have between is real and I know that it will work out no matter when we have sex." Jess added.

It was blunter than Sara anticipated but Sara was glad Jess felt she could be honest around her.

"So tell him that." Sara pointed out.

Jess sighed.

"I did, he just keeps saying it will happen when the times right." Jess argued.

Sara smiled. It was sweet and funny at the same time. Tommy was being romantic but in doing so he was driving Jess mad.

"So make it impossible for him to say no." Sara added with smirk. It was about time someone made Tommy feel out of control and if anyone could do it Jess could.

Jess blushed and looked away.

"I think I just might." Jess mumbled.

Jess stood back up and continued packing.

"I was thinking that one night next week we could have a girl's night out?" Jess suggested.

She remembered Jess mentioning about wanting to go out again with Connor's assistant Jenna.

"Sure sounds like fun." Sara told her honestly. Jenna sounded really fun to be around.

Jess smiled brightly.

"Cool just let me know when you can go and I will get something sorted." Jess replied.

Sara nodded.

"I will do and I was thinking we could invite Andy's new girlfriend." Sara said.

Sara had only met Hannah once but she seemed like a nice women.

Jess smiled and nodded.

"Sure and I'll ask Jenna." Jess replied.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tommy knocked gently on Jess front door. He didn't want to wake Sara or make morning Jess any madder than morning seemed to make her.

The door opened and Tommy had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a comment. Jess opened the door looking miserable. She really hated mornings.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"Why did we have to leave so early?" Jess groaned.

Tommy laughed quietly.

"Because we have to be there by two for our bungee jumping experience." Tommy told her with enthusiasm.

Jess glared at him, making him laugh harder.

"We should get going then." Jess said.

She turned to grab her bag but Tommy stopped her, she hadn't said hello to him yet.

He spun her back around and kissed her before she could utter another word. Jess gasped in surprise and Tommy took the opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth and deepen the kiss.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since he had last seen her but he had missed her dearly. They pulled away both breathless.

"Hello." Tommy whispered resting his forehead on hers.

Jess smiled brightly. There she was. His girlfriend. Her smile alone could take his breath away.

"Hello." She whispered back.

He could stay in this moment happily for the rest of his life but they really needed to get going.

Tommy pressed another hard kiss to her mouth before pulling away.

"We really do need to get going." He said reluctantly.

Jess smiled before nodding her head.

Jess turned round and picked up her coat and bag. Tommy instantly took her bag.

"Thank you." Jess said as she slipped on her coat.

Tommy nodded before taking her hand and leading her towards the car.

* * *

Connor stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his office without looking up from his phone. He had done this walk every day for years now and his feet knew where to go without his brain telling them, which is why he tripping over something and falling flat on his face was such a surprise not to mention it bloody hurt.

Connor sat up slowly and looked around.

Thankfully no one was in yet to see his fall. Connor stood up slowly and looked around to see what had tripped him and he was surprised to see he had tripped over someone's handbag.

Connor frowned at the offending handbag. Who would leave their handbag in the middle of the floor? He couldn't look in the handbag, he remembered Felicity words on how looking into a women's bag without permission was as bad as a women looking into a man's wallet without their permission. But there was no harm in getting in getting a closer look at the offending thing.

Connor picked up the handbag and turned it round looking at it from all angles. He had seen this handbag before he was sure of it. It was big and red much like the one Felicity had helped him pick out for Jenna's birthday last year.

Jenna. It was Jenna's.

Connor looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. But she would never just leave her bag like that. Fear raced down Connors spine making him shiver. Something was very wrong. Where the hell is she? Connor moved slowly his body ready for whatever might come his way.

He moved round the side of his glass office looking inside as he did. Nothing. He turned his head round just as the ladies bathroom door opened. Connor moved quickly, ready but he froze when he saw Jenna coming out of the ladies looking awful. Her face was pale, her eyes were red, and she walked slowly like it was hard to do.

"Jenna?" he asked softly. Something was wrong.

She looked up quickly surprised and winced from what Connor imagined was headache.

"What?" she asked her voice raspy.

Connor sighed. She was sick and she still came in.

"Go home." he ordered.

Jenna shook her head only to wince again.

"I'm fine." she argued.

She took a wobbly step forward. Connor moved over to help her but he should have known better she was so dam stubborn and refused to let him help.

"I'm fine." she repeated but her voice cracked and instead of the stern voice she intended it was wispy and sounded very sore.

She took another step forward and if he hadn't of been standing right behind her and managed to grab her she would have fallen flat on her face.

Connor sighed frustrated she was going home, where she would rest one way or another.

"You're going home." He told her.

"No, you need me." Jenna argued.

He did need her but he would rather struggle for a couple of days without her while she got better then leave her to get worse.

"I do but I need you healthy." Connor pointed out and before she could argue Connor bent down put his left arm under her knees and picked her up.

Jenna whimpered in protest but her lack of argument told them both everything they needed to know.

"I'm taking you home and you are going to stay there until you better." Connor told her leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Jess woke to someone gently stroking her cheek. Jess batted the hand away only to have its owner laugh. It was a deep familiar sound that had Jess smiling before she opened her eyes and saw his face.

"Wakey wakey, beautiful." Tommy voice called as she opened her eyes.

God she loved the sight of waking up to seeing his face.

She sat up slowly. She remembered getting in the car but not much after that.

"How long was I asleep for?" Jess asked as she got out of the car.

"Pretty much the entire way." Tommy replied and Jess groaned.

She was a sucky girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. You should have woken me." Jess pointed out.

Tommy closed the car door and gently pushed her against it.

"And miss all the cute noises you make in your sleep, never." He replied with enjoyment. His blue eyes sparkled.

Jess touched his chest.

"But we were meant to share the driving, it wasn't fair to make you drive the whole way." Jess argued.

Tommy shook his head before gently cupping her cheek.

"Baby you were tired I wasn't a big deal." He promised.

Jess didn't like it but it was not like she could go back and change anything.

She leant up and kissed him. He was so good to her.

"Thank you." she whispered as she pulled away.

Tommy followed her backwards and kissed her again.

"Any time." He replied.

"I've already check us in we just have to go meet our guide for the day." Tommy told her.

Jess nodded. She was both nervous and excited about today.

"Let's get going." Tommy suggested taking hold of her hand and leading her deeper into the complex.

* * *

Andy had always preferred being in the shadows but there was nothing like tackling a bad guy to the floor.

"Wait, wait." Their target Marshall Winters begged.

Andy rolled his eyes and turned on his voice modulator.

"What?" he demanded.

"I have big news if I tell you will you let me go?" Marshall asked.

Andy scoffed. The bad guys always tried to bargain even when they had nothing left to bargain with.

"SCPD are on their way might as well get what you can out of him." Connor suggested through the comms.

Andy sighed, he knew Connor was right but he hated listing to these arseholes.

"Tell me what you know and I won't beat it out of you." Andy offered in exchange. He raised is fist as if he was going to punch Marshall.

"No, wait." Marshall screamed and Andy had to physically keep himself from laughing.

Connor had the privilege of laughing anyway.

Sometimes bad guys were so easy.

"What do you know?" Andy asked.

"Parker Check is back in Starling City and he is hunting for the Arrow and his team, he is offering money in exchange for information on their identities." Marshall told him and Andy cursed.

"Ghost fall back, SCPD are on sight." Connor ordered.

Andy looked down at Marshall.

"How sure are you that Check is back?" Andy asked. He could hear the sirens in the distances.

"I've seen him myself." Marshall replied.

"Shit." Andy yelled in frustration.

"Get out of there Andy." Connor yelled.

Andy moved quickly getting out of sight.

"What are we going to do?" Andy asked.

He watched from the shadows as two SCPD offices picked up Marshall and all but shoved him into the back of their patrol car.

"Maybe we should call Tommy." Andy suggested.

"For what?" Connor questioned.

"All we have is the word of some low life thug." Connor added before Andy could reply.

Andy said he was right. Why should they ruin Tommy and Jess's weekend unless they were sure Check was back?

"Let's ask around and if we find some real evidence then we call Tommy." Connor suggested.

"Ok." Andy agreed.

* * *

Tommy tried to listen carefully as their guide Jason gave them instructions but Jess looked so dam cute with her hair in pigtails so she could get the protective helmet on her head.

"So are we about ready?" Jason asked clearing his throat. Clearly he had caught him staring at Jess.

Tommy wasn't ashamed, Jess was hot and she was all his. He licked his lips maybe they could have their first time tonight under the stars.

"Yeah definitely." Jess replied shaking Tommy out of his thoughts.

Jason clasped his hands together.

"Great. Well let's get this show on the road." Jason said.

Tommy took Jess's hand as they followed Jason towards where they would do the jump.

"Which one of you is going first?" Jason asked.

Jess looked at him and battered her beautiful eyelashes.

"I think if I watch you do it I won't be so nervous." Jess told him.

Tommy nodded. He would do anything for her. He step forwards and pressed a kissed to her lips.

"Dutch courage." He told her when he pulled away.

Jess smiled at him.

"I guess I'm going first." Tommy told Jason.

Jason nodded and smiled.

"Let's get you all set up." He said.

Jason made sure everything was in place as he securely attached him to the jump cord. Jason double check everything was secure before he stood up.

"You ready to show your girl how it's done?" Jason asked.

Tommy looked over at Jess. His girl he liked that. Jess blew him a kiss and Tommy laughed.

He looked back at Jason.

"Let's do this." Tommy said.

Jason nodded.

"On the count of three." Jason ordered.

Tommy nodded.

"One." Jason started.

Tommy took a deep breath.

"Two." he continued.

"Three." Jason yelled and Tommy jumped.

He was no stranger to free falling but this was something entirely different. It was an incredible feeling.

When the jump rope stretched as far as it could go it propelled him back up slightly.

"You ready to climb back up?" Jason yelled down after the cord finally stopped moving.

Tommy nodded and carefully made his way back up the rope.

"How was it?" Jess asked when he reached her side again.

He took her in his arms and spun her round.

"It was amazing, thank you for bringing me with you." He replied.

She had been thanking him for helping her complete the list but in reality he should have been thanking her for all of the out of this world experience she was giving him just by letting him tag along.

Jess kissed him then, hard and quick.

"What was that for?" He asked as she pulled away.

Jess bit her lip, something they both knew he found hard to resist.

"Dutch courage." She told him repeating his words from earlier and before he could reply she was walking over to Jason to get set up for her jump.

Watching Jess bungee jump was horrifying. The moment her feet left the platform his mind was hit by wave of irrational fears of all the things that could go wrong even though he had just done the same thing and came back perfectly fine.

Jess looked so happy as Jason helped pull her back up and Tommy let go of a sigh of relief. Jess bounded towards him.

"That was amazing." She squealed as she jumped into his arms.

Tommy caught her easily. He reluctantly put her down when Jason approached them.

"Well guys it's been a pleasure." Jason said shaking both their hands.

"Your camp site has been set up two miles east and you have my number if there is any problems right?" Jason ask and Tommy nodded.

"Thank you man." Tommy said to Jason.

"Really thank you this is incredible." Tommy added.

"Your welcome." Jason replied.

* * *

Connor sighed. Marshall was right. Check was back and he was looking for revenge.

"What now?" Andy asked.

Andy had been back about twenty minutes and all their informants had said the same thing Check was back and he didn't care who knew it.

"I have to check on Jenna then I'll call Tommy." Connor replied.

He didn't want to but he knew it was the only choice. Check wanted revenge which meant the people they cared about were all at risks.

"I can call him if you want." Andy offered.

Connor shook his head.

"Its fine, I got this." Connor said.

Andy nodded.

"Well then I'll call it a night, give me a call if you need me." Andy replied.

Connor nodded and said his goodbye.

Things were going to get hard maybe he should call Tommy before he got to Jenna.

Connor picked up his phone and dialled Tommy's number as he made his way to check on Jenna.

Tommy answered on fifth ring.

"This better be good." Tommy answered clearly annoyed.

Connor sighed.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Connor said slowly.

"What happened?" Tommy demanded his voice laced with worry.

Connor told him everything.

* * *

Jess watched as Tommy's shoulders sagged. Something was wrong back home.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Tommy replied.

He rubbed his arm over his shoulder.

"Just be careful Connor, promise me." Tommy ordered.

"And tell Andy the same. No unnecessary risk." Tommy added.

Connor must have be saying something because Tommy stood in silence. She understood that their life together would be hard. She knew that sometimes he would have to let her down for the good of the city, but it was part of the reason she was falling for him.

"I love you brother." Tommy said as brought the call to an end.

He turned back round to face her regret coving his face.

"I'm sorry..." He started but Jess shook her head to stop him.

"Whatever it is, its ok." Jess told him.

Tommy sighed and gathered her into his arms in a tight hug.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" Tommy mumbled to himself.

Jess pulled away.

"Do we need to go?" Jess asked.

"There is nothing we can do tonight, we'll leave tomorrow morning." Tommy told her.

Jess nodded.

"I'm sorry Jess." Tommy said.

"I wanted this to be special, I wanted our first time to be a night you wouldn't forget." Tommy added.

Jess titled her head and sighed.

"It's Ok." She told him.

"Like you said we have all the time in the world." she replied.

* * *

Tommy finally understood what his dad had been saying all these years. When you find someone that never gives up on you, who understand better then you, you'll no they're the one.

Tommy hugged Jess tight as the huddled together under their sleeping bags. She turned in his arms to face him.

"Did you want our first time to be here because of the list?" She asked.

Tommy nodded he thought it might have been nice.

Jess pulled away and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked following her up.

She turned round and looked at him over her shoulder.

"The first time we're together is going to have nothing to do with this list." She told him adamantly.

She moved round so she now straddled him. Her bare legs standing out against the black of the sleeping bag. Tommy arms went round her waist.

"The first time we have sex..." She started but Tommy shook his head.

"Make love." he corrected and Jess smiled.

When then finally did take the next step he was going to take his time with her, he was going to kiss every inch of her skin, taste her before he made love to her.

"The first time we make love." Jess started again.

"It's going to be because it's right for both of us." Jess added.

Tommy's hand found her bare thigh and he couldn't help but move it up under the long t-shirt she had been wearing to bed. His fingers traced the outside of her underwear. God he wanted to dip his fingers into her folds. He wanted to make her come to show her just how amazing she was to him.

"So were not having sex tonight?" Tommy asked and Jess shook her head. Tommy fingers froze.

He knew she wanted him to touch her but he wouldn't with her say so.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff." She panted.

That was all the encouragement he needed to shove her knickers aside and plunge his fingers into her folds.

"Oh god." she gasped.

He pumped his fingers into her as she made so many wonderful sounds that he knew he would never get tired of hearing.

When she came apart so screamed his name.

"Fuck baby that was hot." he whispered in in her ear as he kissed along her jaw.

He was so unbelievably hard.

When Jess got herself together she looked at him. She moved slowly over at him making her way down his body.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

She smiled at him mischievously before pulling at the sleeping bag and tugging down his boxers.

She reached down to take him in her hands but Tommy grabbed her hand. She didn't need to do this.

"Jess." He called.

"You don't have to do this." he told her.

Jess smiled at him.

"But I want to." she replied.

She looked at him before looking down and licking her lips.

Tommy panted.

"I really want to." she told him biting her lip.

His control slipped and he found himself nodding. Jess pushed him back so he was lying on his back before she slowly leaned down her eyes never leaving his as she took him into her mouth.

Her mouth was incredible as she worked it over him. She licked and sucked as she pumped her mouth up and down his length. Fuck he was never going to be able to get this image out of his head.

When he came he warned her beforehand but she never moved and swallowed down everything he gave her.

She pulled away from him with a pop and helped him cover himself back up before curling herself back into his arms.

When he finally got the chance to have her he was going to make it a night she never forgot. She was one hell of a girlfriend and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her.


	15. Chapter 15: How to deal with fear

Chapter 15: How to deal with fear

1 month and 4 days until deadline

Jess walked out of the elevator and made her way towards Connors office. Tommy had been acting strange ever since they got back from their camping and bungee jumping experience and Jess had no idea why. She had asked him but he kept insisting nothing was wrong. She needed answers and if Tommy wasn't going to give her them, then she knew Connor would.

She spotted Jenna at her desk and smiled warmly.

"Jess it's good to see you." Jenna said standing up from her desk.

Jenna walked round her desk and hugged Jess.

"You too." Jess replied honestly.

While she was here she could asked Jenna about coming out with them tomorrow night.

"What can I do for you?" Jenna asked.

"Two things really." Jess stated slowly.

Jenna raised her eyebrows and waited for her to continue.

"First Sara and I were wondering if you wanted to join us on a girl's night out tomorrow night. I know its late notice and a week day but its Sara's only night off and I would really love it if you could come with us." Jess told her taking a huge breath when she was finished.

Jenna laughed.

"I would love too." she replied.

Jenna bent down and scribbled something on a bit of paper.

"Just text me the details." Jenna added.

Jess smiled.

"Great." She replied.

"So what was the other thing?" Jenna asked.

Jess looked over at Connor through the glass of his office walls. He was in deep concentration as he looked over something at his desk.

"I was hoping I could have a quick word with Connor." Jess told her honestly.

Jenna sighed and she walked back round her desk.

"He doesn't really have the time." Jenna said slowly. Jenna looked over at Connor and a sad smile formed on her face.

"But he hasn't stopped since he got here and I think a break would be good for him." Jenna added.

Jenna really did take good care of Connor.

"Thank you Jenna." Jess told her.

Jenna smiled and nodded towards Connors door for her to go in.

* * *

Connor's head shot up as he heard the knock on the door. Jenna never knocked which meant it had to be someone else.

He stood up surprised to find Jess smiling at him from behind the glass. He waved her in.

She walked in and Connor met her half way. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her.

"Hey Jess everything ok?" He asked her.

It was unusual for her to visit him.

Jess smiled at him.

"Can't I just come to say hello?" she asked.

Connor raised his eyebrows.

"You can but you don't." He argued.

Jess frowned.

"Well from now were going to change that and once a week we going to go to lunch together." she told him adamantly.

Connor laughed.

"Sure why not." he replied. He was pretty sure she was going to be his sister-in-law one day so it was time he got used to her being around a lot more than normal.

Jess smiled.

"Good." she said.

"And we will start that next week but right now you are going to tell me what is going on in the arrow world that has gone Tommy so worked up." she ordered.

Connor sighed. He should have been expecting this. Jess was perceptive and Tommy was so terrified that something was going to happen to someone they cared about he was constantly on edge.

"We're working on it Jess." He promised her.

"Not good enough, what's going on?" She replied.

If Tommy hadn't told her maybe his brother didn't want her to know.

"Ask Tommy Jess." Connor ordered, he did not want to get between the two of them.

"I did, but he just keeps saying nothing's wrong but I know he's lying." Jess replied, clearly it really bothered her.

"And Tommy has never lied to me unless he believes it's to protect me so I'm asking you Connor what does Tommy think he needs to protect me from?" She begged.

Connor took a frustrated breath. She had a point. Tommy wasn't telling her because it thought he was protecting her. But maybe she deserved to know. After all if Check was going to come after them for revenge Jess would be a likely candidate for him to go after.

"Did Tommy tell you about the man that got away a couple of weeks back?" Connor asked and Jess nodded.

"We took apart his organisation and his younger brother got arrested in the process. Last weekend Andy took down someone who told him that Check the man that got away is back and he is looking for revenge." Connor explained.

Jess took a deep breath.

"I take it that by Tommy's behaviour that it's not just a rumour." Jess replied and Connor nodded.

"Jess. Tommy is on edge because he is worried that Check is going to hurt someone we care about in his revenge." Connor told her honestly.

"Ok." She whispered.

She walked towards him.

"Thank you for tell me." she said as she leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I am going to talk to your brother but I am serious about doing lunch once a week." Jess told him.

Connor smiled he liked that idea.

He walked Jess to the door.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

He opened the door of his office.

"I'll see you soon." Jess told him. She then looked over at Jenna.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jess said to Jenna and Jenna nodded.

Connor looked over at Jenna in question as Jess walked away calling goodbye over her shoulder.

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Connor asked Jenna.

"She asked me if I wanted to go out with her and Sara." Jenna told him.

"And you said yes?" he questioned in surprised.

"I like Jess she's fun to be around and I promise I won't be late to work." Jenna reasoned.

Connor shook his head. He didn't mean to make her feel bad if anything he was glad she would be having fun.

"Take the day off, whatever you need." he said.

"Just make sure you have fun." he ordered.

* * *

Tommy whipped a hand over his face as he paced the foundry. He didn't know what else to do. Check was back and he was looking for a way to hurt him and his team one way or another.

They had been searching for him for days but they kept coming up empty. Every lead always lead to nothing and Tommy had no idea what to do next. He was the Arrow he was meant to lead his team and yet he had no idea what to do next. Not to mention that all the people he cared about would be at risk if Check found out who he was.

"I can't let that happen." Tommy mumbled to himself.

Tommy looked down at his watch. He had a couple more hours before he would need to go and get Jess to bring her to work. He did not like the idea of her going anywhere alone right now. He had warned his dad and his uncles but he didn't want to worry too many people because they were going to find Check and they were going to stop him once and for all. He just wasn't sure how yet.

"I knew I would find you down here." Jess voice called out starling Tommy from his thoughts.

His head spun round with such force he was pretty sure he could have whiplash.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. She was meant to be at home safe.

Jess sighed as she made her way towards him.

"You should have told me." She said.

Tommy frowned. What was she talking about?

"That you was worried that someone was going to come after me." Jess said slowly. She stopped inches from him.

"Who told you?" he asked defeated. He didn't tell her because he never wanted her to worry.

She smiled at him sadly.

"Connor but don't get mad I kind of bullied him into it." Jess reasoned.

Tommy shook his head. He would deal with Connor later.

"I didn't want to worry you." he said answering her earlier question.

Jess stepped forward. She was within touching distance but she never moved to touch him and Tommy had to force himself to do the same.

"That's not how we are going to work." She told him.

She met his eyes.

"I know that being with you could mean someone looking to hurt me to get to you and I have accepted that but I have this horrible feeling that you haven't." She whispered.

Tommy cringed at the thought of her being in danger because of him. It had crossed his mind but he had always pushed it away because the thought of Jess being hurt tore him apart.

Jess step forward and lifted her hand to his chest. His hand instantly covered hers.

"I want to be with you Tommy more than anything but I won't..." Jess started. She stopped, her eyes filled with tears. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I won't live my life in fear and I don't want you to either." She told him.

Tommy swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. Jess opened her eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"I need to you to decide if you can deal with you fear of someone hurting me to get to you or you have to let me go." She told him.

Tears filled his own eyes. He didn't want to let her go but Check had brought his fear of losing her so high that he wasn't so sure he could let go of it.

"I don't know." he whispered honestly.

A sob escaped Jess throat and Tommy closed his eyes. He hated this. He cupped her face and whipped away her tears with his thumb. Jess leant into his hand.

"I need you to figure it out because I'm already half in love with you and I don't know if I'm strong enough to get over you now let alone later when I know I'll love you." She told him.

Tommy heart pounded in his chest.

"Jess..." He whispered. He had no idea what to say and he couldn't lie to her.

She smiled at him sadly before pressing a kiss into his hand.

"Come find me when you figure it out." she told him.

Tommy nodded and he reluctantly let her go. Tommy watched her climb the steps. She stopped when she reached the top and looked down at him.

"No matter what you decided Tommy, you will never lose me." She promised before she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Sara froze the moment she read the text.

_Please check on Jess for me. T xx_

Something was wrong.

_What did you do? S _

If Tommy had done something to hurt Jess she was going to kill him.

"Is everything ok?" Clay asked.

Sara shook her head. They were meant to be having a date night but it sounded like Jess needed her and she wasn't about to let her best friend down.

She looked at Clay and kissed him quickly.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Sara told him.

She stood up and looked around for her bag.

"What now?" Clay demanded.

Sara froze and looked over at him.

"My friend needs me and if that's going to be problem for you then maybe you are not the man I thought you were." She said and before he could reply she walked out his door.

If she and Clay were meant to be then he would make it happen.

When Sara arrived home she found Jess on the sofa huddled in Tommy's sweatshirt crying her heart out. Sara dropped her bag before making her way over to Jess and pulling her into her arms.

"I'm going to kill him." Sara promised.

Jess shook her head against Sara's chest.

"He did nothing wrong." she sobbed.

Sara pulled back and looked at Jess doubtfully.

"Then why are you crying?" Sara demanded.

Jess told her all about Check and Tommy's fears.

"What he can deal with his fear?" Jess asked tears strolling down her face.

"He will." Sara promised. He had too because Sara wasn't so sure losing Tommy was something Jess could get over.

* * *

Oliver rushed down the stairs when the banging grew louder and more desperate. Something was wrong. He swung the front door opened and froze when he saw his youngest son standing there his shoulders hunched forward. His head down. Tommy looked so lost.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked pulling his son into the house. Tommy stalked into the living room and Oliver followed.

"I need to know how you did it." Tommy said desperately. He begun pacing the living room.

Oliver frowned.

"Did what?" Oliver asked.

"Get over your fear of losing mum." Tommy told him.

Oliver sighed this had to be about Jess he was sure of it.

"Sit down." Oliver ordered his son.

Tommy stopped pacing and dropped himself on to the sofa.

"Tell me what happened?" Oliver suggested.

"She said I have to decide whether I can deal with my fear of losing her or let her go." Tommy told him.

Tommy leant forward and grabbed his dad's hand.

"I can't let her go dad so I am begging you to tell me how you let go of the fear." Tommy begged.

Oliver sighed he knew exactly how his son felt. Check looking for revenge was showing Tommy exactly what he was risking in being with Jess.

"Jess isn't asking you to let go of the fear Tommy she is asking you to control it, which is a good thing because that terrifying feeling that something bad is going to happen to her just because you love her is never going to go away." Oliver told his son honestly.

Tommy looked at him confused at how this was helping him. But Oliver knew the best way to help his son was to tell him the truth.

"This is not going to be the last time you're going to feel like this not while you're the arrow, not by a long shot. But if you want to be with Jess then you have to learn to control your fear." Oliver informed Tommy.

"I'm not sure I can." Tommy replied.

Oliver nodded he had thought the same thing when it came to Felicity.

"You can because you love her." His wife voice told their son.

Oliver wondered how long it would take for her to come down the stairs.

"Up until recently all I did was sleep around how can you be so sure that I love her?" Tommy argued.

Felicity smiled as she walked towards their son.

"If you didn't you wouldn't be here at midnight demanding to know how to stop your fear." Felicity point out.

Tommy remained silent and Felicity sighed. She took a seat next to Oliver and he couldn't help but wrap his arms round her.

"Look at it this way." Felicity suggested.

"If you let her go she is eventually going to find someone else. Are you going to be ok with watching her get married, watching her carry someone else child?" Felicity asked.

Oliver could see in his son's eyes that Felicity words reached him. Their son shook his head.

"How do I control my fears?" Tommy asked determination laced his voice.

Oliver smiled. Tommy was just like him and hopefully Tommy and Jess could be as happy as he had Felicity were.

* * *

Jess tried to sleep she really did but her mind was too full. What if she lost Tommy for good?

Jess shook her head. She had cried so much already she wouldn't cry anymore and no matter what Tommy decided she had to find a way to accept his decision and move on.

Her phone beeped, shaking her from her thoughts. Jess dived for her phone.

_Are you awake? T xx_

Jess heartbeat increased.

_Yes. J xx_

_Let me in. T xx_

Jess shook her head. She wasn't sure that was a good idea. She wasn't ready for him to break her heart just yet.

_No. J xx_

_Dam it Jess open this dam do or I swear to god I will break it open. T _

She knew he was serious when he left off the kisses. Jess stood on wobbly legs and made her way towards the front door quietly so she wouldn't wake Sara.

She reached the door and took a deep breath.

"You can do this." she whispered in reassurance to herself before pulling the door open.

Tommy eyes met her as she opened the door. He looked tired but his eyes were determined. He stepped forward making her step back. He closed the door behind him.

"I will never stop being afraid of losing you." Tommy told her and Jess heart broke into a million pieces.

Tears welled in her eyes.

"But letting you go is not an option either." Tommy added and Jess's head shot up in hope to meet his eyes.

"It's going to be dam hard and we are going to fight about so many things but I love you Jessica Harper and I will do anything to keep you." He told her.

Jess moved then jumping into his arms, Tommy staggered back a little but held on to her tightly.

"I love you too." she gasped before kissing every part of his face she could reach. His eyes, his cheeks, his nose and then finally his lips.

They had so much they needed to talk about but that could all wait because right now she was done waiting.

She gazed down at him.

"I'm tired of waiting Tommy." She told him.

* * *

Tommy met her eyes. Her eyes were full with such love, such certainty. He set how down slowly, her body sliding down his slowly. He cupped her face with his left hand and she leant into his touch.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. He had to be sure.

Jess nodded.

"I have never been surer of anything in my entire life." she told him and Tommy could see no doubt in her eyes.

He lowered his head to hers. Her face turned up to meet him half way and their lips met in a slow passionate kiss.

There was no going back, not now not ever. He loved her and she loved him and it would last till they took their last breath he was sure of it.

He kissed her with everything he had and she returned in equal favour. Her hands slid down his chest and pulled at his shirt removing it from his trousers so she could get to the buttons.

Jess moaned as he began kissing down her neck but it didn't stop her hands from undoing each button.

God he loved the sounds she made, each and every one of them made him feel like he was going to cum any minute. He turned them round pushing her against the breakfast table.

She gasped as she felt how badly his body wanted her and Tommy had to kiss her again.

When she undid the last button Jess wasted no time in pulling it from his body.

"You are so dam hot." she whispered after she pulled away breathless and Tommy couldn't help but chuckle.

"What about you?" He replied, trailing his fingers down her sides. He felt her shiver in pleasure as his fingers reached the bottom of her shirt. He slowly pulled it up over her head waiting to take his time and remember every detail. When her shirt was removed Tommy couldn't help but stare at her lacy dark green bra. She was wearing his colour.

"Green seems to be my favour colour these days." she told him biting her lip.

Tommy shook his head. She knew what that would do to him.

He pulled her against him, letting his hands travel down her incredible arse before lifting her in one shift motion and placing her on the breakfast table.

"Sara will not be happy if we have sex on the kitchen counter." Jess mumbled.

"I don't care." He replied honestly. He was done waiting and he had to have her. Had to taste her. Beside he had plans before he made love to her.

He pulled down her trouser revealing her matching knickers. God she was so dam hot.

* * *

Jess had no idea what to do when Tommy lowered himself so his face was level with her centre. She had sex a number of times with a number of different men but none of them had taken the time to love her the way Tommy was clearly going to.

All thoughts whipped from her mind as Tommy slowly pulled her knickers down her legs. When he discarded her knickers leaving her in nothing but a bra, his mouth pressed hot kisses all up the inside of her legs until his mouth was on her.

Jess moaned in complete and utter pleasure as he tongue slide between her folds already wet from how badly she wanted him. He moved his head causing her to gasp and he moved deeper.

His tongue was doing things to her that she had only read about in books. She didn't believe it could get any better until suddenly his thumb pressed into her clit.

Jess gripped on to his hair as her orgasm took her and she couldn't help but call out his name.

She felt him chuckle as he begun to kiss his way up her body.

"Dam that was hot." he mumbled as he reached her lips.

He kissed her and she could taste herself on him.

She really wanted to return the favour but they couldn't risk Sara waking up and finding them like this.

She wrapped her achy legs round his waist as he kissed her.

"Take me to bed." she ordered.

Tommy picked her up easily and carried her towards her bedroom his lips never leaving her lips or her neck. She was really starting to like being carried around by him.

He placed her down in her room and shut the door behind them and Jess wasted no time in pulling at his belt and unzipping his trousers so they fell to his feet. She went to lowered herself to repay the favour but Tommy stopped her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Not tonight." he told her.

"Tonight I want to make love to you." He told her and her heart sawed.

She leant up to kiss him and he met her half way. She step backwards and he followed her until the backs of her legs hit the bed. She crawled up her bed bring Tommy with her.

"Condom?" He asked.

Jess shook her head. The very day they got back from the beach Jess went to her doctor to be put on the pill.

"I'm on the pill." she breathed before kissing him again.

Tommy kissed her neck and gently opened her legs before settling himself between them.

"God I love you." He whispered as he slowly lined himself up and entered her.

Jess gasped. She had never had someone as big as Tommy inside her before.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked concerned he had hurt her.

Jess smiled and nodded.

"I'm more than that." she told him once her body had adjusted to his size.

He moved then slowly in and out and back again. He pressed deliciously hard as he lent down to kiss her.

This was more than just sex, this was making love.

Their hands met above her head as they continued to make love and when they finally came it was each other's names on their lips.


	16. Chapter 16: Girls night out

Chapter 16: Girls night out

1 month and 3 days until deadline

Tommy woke at little after 3am with a desperate need in his bladder. But once he opened his eyes he did not want to move. Jess was nestled into his chest, her head resting over his heart, her hand resting just next to her lips. She looked so beautiful. If anything he wanted to wake up like this every morning but his bladder had other ideas.

Tommy moved slowly careful not wake her as he slipped from underneath her and out of the bed.

Jess moaned a little in protest but she never opened her pretty eyes. Tommy looked at her for a moment longer. He thought that his need to be with her would ease after they made love but if anything that just made him want her more. God he loved her. She was his world.

He tore his eyes away from her to look around for some clothes. The last thing he wanted was to bump into Sara in nothing but his birthday suite.

Tommy found his trouser by the door right where Jess had taken them off him. Hot flashbacks ran through his mind and if he hadn't been so desperate for the bathroom he might have woken her just to make love to her all over again.

Tommy slipped on his trouser before slipping out of Jess room and making a beeline for the bathroom.

He froze when he step out of the bathroom. There were clothes scattered all around the room and as much as it made him happy to see he knew Sara was be less than impressed.

He walked into the kitchen and whipped down the breakfast table and picked up a stall they had knocked over in the heat of the moment before walking round the room and picking up clothes as he went; his shirt, Jess's, her green knickers.

He smiled in memory. He and Jess were going to make so many more memories together.

Tommy slipped back into Jess room and placed their missing clothes on her dressing table.

He took off his trouser before slowly getting back into bed with Jess. She curled into him immediately and Tommy smiled. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have her in his arms.

"I missed you." she mumbled sleepy into his chest.

Tommy pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Sorry." he whispered knowing she had already drifted back off to sleep.

This was how he wanted his life to be every morning and every night and he would do anything to make sure it stayed like this.

* * *

Jess woke to the sunlight slipping through the gap in her curtain. Normally she would have groaned but today she was ridiculously happy with Tommy's arms wrapped tightly round her.

She pressed a kiss to his chest and his arms pulled her in tighter. She looked up at his face but he was still in deep sleep. He looked so peaceful. She liked that look on him, his face relaxed. She could have stayed like this forever but she could hear Sara moving around in the kitchen. Her friend had been so worried about her, Jess knew she needed to tell Sara everything was fine.

Jess slipped out of Tommy's arms.

It was better than fine, it was amazing. She knew they still had to talk but now she knew everything would be fine in the end.

Jess pulled on a pair of clean kickers before picking up Tommy's shirt. She could have sworn she took his shirt off in the kitchen. Jess couldn't help but smile as she realised that Tommy must have gone to get all their stuff at one point. That was so sweet. She knew Sara would have freaked if she had woken to that seen in the morning. Jess pulled Tommy's shirt on to her body and did it up. It smelled of him.

Jess looked back over at Tommy. This was how she wanted every morning to be.

Jess reluctantly walked out of her room to look for Sara.

She found Sara sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal and Jess couldn't help but blush as she remembered everything Tommy had done to her on that very table.

Jess shook her head clearing her mind.

"Morning." she said happily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Your happy." she commented turning round to face her.

Sara gaped and dropped her spoon.

"You're wearing a man's shirt." Sara stated in surprise.

Jess bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Tommy's?" Sara asked and Jess nodded.

Sara beamed at her.

"He chose you?" Sara asked and Jess nodded again.

Excitement built within her. There was a part of her that wanted to squeal with happiness.

"What happened?" Sara questioned, she was sitting on the edge of her seat as she waited for Jess to spill the beans.

Jess shook her head. Tommy could wake up any minute.

"He could wake up any minute I'll tell you later when we go out." Jess promised.

"Wait lover boy is still here?" Sara asked and Jess laughed as she nodded.

"But I expect full details when we go out tonight." Sara replied.

Sara stood up and froze.

"We're still going out tonight right?" Sara asked.

"Defiantly." Jess replied.

"Yay." Sara cheered before moving to place her bowl in the sink.

"Well I'm going to get ready for work." Sara added before disappearing into her room.

Jess walked over to the coffee pot and turned it on.

"What's going on tonight?" Tommy's deep rumble asked as his arms wrapped round her waist.

She hadn't even heard him come out.

Jess turned in his arms and hugged him back. His chest was bear and she couldn't help but press a kiss over his heart.

"Me and Sara are going out with Jenna and Andy's new girls friend Hannah." Jess told him.

Tommy sucked in a breath.

"Jess." he whispered. He pulled away and looked down at her. He looked concerned.

"Look I know you worried about Check but you said you could deal with your fear." Jess reasoned.

Tommy shook his head.

"I'm trying Jess I really am but I need you to compromise too." Tommy argued.

Jess nodded it was a fair thing to ask.

"How about we have the girl's night at Vendetta?" Jess suggested.

"That way I get to have my girl's night and you get to make sure I'm safe." Jess added.

Tommy thought about it for a moment before nodding.

He leant forward a kissed her.

"Thank you." He whispered in between kisses.

Jess wrapped her arms round Tommy's neck and deepened the kiss.

"Seriously if you guys are going to be at it like rabbits can you please keep it to your room?" Sara ordered.

Jess blushed and buried her face in Tommy's chest.

"Sorry Sara." Jess mumbled as Tommy laughed.

"Whatever I'm happy for you guys." Sara replied.

Jess looked over at her friend something was off with her tone.

"You ok?" Jess mouthed and Sara shrugged.

"I have to go, but I'll see you both tonight." Sara said.

Jess nodded she would find out what happened tonight.

"See you Sara." Tommy called out.

Sara nodded and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Queen wear a dam shirt in my kitchen." Sara called over her shoulder before leaving.

Jess and Tommy burst out laughing.

"You know I think you look better in my shirt then I do." Tommy told her, his eyes darkened with desire.

Jess bit her lip and Tommy groaned.

"You can't ever do that in public." He told her.

They both knew how much it turned him on.

Jess shrugged her shoulders.

"We're not in public." she reminded him.

Tommy smiled.

"Your right and as much as I like seeing you in my shirt I would much rather see you out of it." He replied and before she could say or do anything Tommy was carrying her back towards her bedroom.

* * *

Connor looked up as Jenna entered his office.

"What's up?" He asked.

Jenna had been working hard on something all morning.

"So I have Jess's night at the circus sorted." Jenna informed him.

Connor smiled.

"Really?" he couldn't help but ask.

Jenna nodded but he could feel there was a but coming.

"But?" He asked.

Jenna sighed.

"But the thing is they can only do next Friday night." Jenna told him.

It didn't leave them a lot of time to get everything covered by then but he didn't have any other choice.

"Next Friday will be fine." he reassured her.

Jenna smiled.

"Great I will let my friend no." Jenna replied.

Jenna turned to leave but froze. Connor frowned and looked up to follow her eye line.

Tommy stood in the doorway his arms folded across his chest. Connor cringed he had been waiting for this moment since Jess let his office yesterday.

"Hey Tommy." Jenna greeted.

Tommy nodded at her clearly not in the mood to talk.

Jenna looked over at Connor with question in her eyes. When Connor remained silent she looked back over at Tommy.

"You sure this can't wait till later, Connor has meetings all day." Jenna told his brother.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Connor.

"Oh I'm sure my big brother could make time for me right Connor?" Tommy asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Connor walked to Jenna.

"I'm sorry." he started he was about to make the rest of her day difficult.

"Tommy and I need to have a chat and I am not sure how long it will take." Connor told her. They would not be having a private discussion at his office.

Jenna shot Tommy a glare, clearly blaming Tommy for her sudden hard day.

"I will rearrange what I can but there are a couple of meetings you should really go to." Jenna argued.

Connor nodded his head, she was right. But family came first.

"Family comes first." Connor told her as a fact.

"Can you take notes in those meetings and I will get back to them as soon as?" Connor asked giving Jenna his sweetest smile.

"Sometimes I hate you." She replied, already walking out of his office.

Even though he knew she was joking it still hurt and Connor couldn't work out why.

She stopped when she got to Tommy.

"Whatever he did, remember he loves you." She whispered but Connor still heard her.

Knowing that she cared enough to defend him to his brother, meant so much to him.

Someone of the tension left Tommy's body as he looked down at her.

"Always." He promised her.

Jenna nodded before slipping pass Tommy and out the door.

"Let's go to the foundry, I'll grab lunch." Connor suggested.

Tommy nodded and left without another word.

Tommy was sitting in his chair when Connor got to the foundry. Connor walked towards his brother and fell into the chair next to him.

Connor took a deep breath readying himself.

"I know you're mad." Connor started.

Tommy shook his head.

"I am more than mad Connor, I almost lost Jess yesterday because you couldn't keep your mouth closed." Tommy yelled.

Connor frowned how could what he said almost make Tommy lose Jess.

"What happened?" Connor asked his brother.

Tommy sighed.

"She asked me to decide whether I can deal with someone going after her to get to me or let her go." Tommy informed him.

Connor understood her reasoning. Living a life in fear wasn't good for anyone.

"What did you decided?" Connor asked slowly.

"I love her Connor more than anything, I choose her." Tommy informed him, some of his anger fled his body. Even the thought of Jess made Tommy happy.

Connor smiled. He was so proud of his brother. He never thought that Tommy would ever say something like that.

Tommy glared at him.

"Don't smile. If things were different I could have lost her." Tommy argued but there was still a part of his brother that was clearly happy.

"I am sorry that you nearly lost her." Connor said.

But he couldn't apologise for telling Jess the truth.

"You shouldn't have told her anything about Check." Tommy stated.

Connor shook his head. Keeping his fears about Check a secret was no different than Jess coming to him with her fears for Tommy. They both wanted to protect the other.

"Tommy I told her because she was worried about you." Connor told his brother honestly.

Tommy sighed.

"I know." He replied.

"I just came so close to losing her last night." Tommy added the fear was clear to see. All his anger now gone.

"You guys ok now though right?" Connor asked.

Tommy smiled and nodded. His eyes far away like he was remembering something wonderful.

"Yeah but it's going to be hard." Tommy admitted.

"Anything worth having is hard work." Connor told him.

* * *

Jenna looked up when Connor step out of the elevator. She stood up as he walked towards her and she did a quick sweep over him. He didn't seem hurt at all. When Tommy had arrived that morning she had been afraid of what he would do to Connor.

"So Tommy didn't kill you then." Jenna muttered as he got to her.

She was still mad at him for leaving her in the lurch.

Connor raised his eyebrows clearly not impressed by her.

"How did it go today?" He asked ignoring her sarcasm.

Jenna sighed and followed him into his office.

"I managed to rearrange three of the five meetings." She told him.

Connor slid of his coat and Jenna had to close her eyes to keep her from staring at his broad shoulders through his tight white shirt.

"And the other two?" he asked bring her out of her thoughts.

Jenna cleared her throat.

"Were with you father over and finance issues, he says we are spending too much money in applied sciences but he will discuss that with you in person tonight." Jenna informed him.

Mr Queen had been completely understanding about Connor not being present when she explained that Tommy had needed him. But the last meeting of the day still gave her the creeps.

Jenna involuntarily shivered in disgusted.

"You ok?" Connor asked noticing her distress.

Jenna took a seat opposite his desk.

"Sorry just thinking about my meeting with Mr Walker." Jenna told him honestly.

Mr Walker ran the human resources department, which was a joke considering how much of a sexist pig and a creep he was. Mr Walker never failed to make her feel uncomfortable but he was exceptionally good at his job.

Connor narrowed his eyes. He didn't like her going to see Mr Walker alone.

"Why didn't your reschedule?" Connor demanded.

Jenna sighed.

"You didn't really give me enough time." Jenna defended. If he hadn't of left her by herself all day she wouldn't have had to deal with Mr Walker.

"Then you should have cancelled." Connor argued.

"I tried but Mr Walker said it was urgent." Jenna explained.

Connor took a frustrated breath.

"And was it?" He asked.

Jenna shook her head. All Mr Walker had done was complained about Connor's lack or presents and either insulted her with his sexist remarks or looked down her top.

Connor met her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Connor asked concern laced his voice.

Jenna shook her head. He may have hurt her pride a little and gave her the creeps but she had dealt with worse.

Connor rubbed his head. He didn't look like he believed her.

"I think I am going to talk to my dad about him." Connor mumbled to himself.

Jenna shrugged. She wasn't going to complain about not having to deal with Mr Walker but it really wasn't necessary

Connor sat back in his chair.

"Don't you have a night out to get ready for?" Connor asked changing the subject.

Jenna looked down at her watch.

"Dam it." she yelled. She was meant to meet Jess in half an hour.

"You have your dress here right?" Connor asked and Jenna nodded.

"Then don't worry, get dress and I will drop you off at Vendetta. I have to help my aunt out with something there anyway." Connor told her.

"Thank you." Jenna whispered.

* * *

Jess slipped into her dress and smoothed it out. She didn't have many dresses so Sara had learnt her one of hers. When Sara had first handed it to her Jess hadn't been sure but looking at her reflection Jess could see what Sara meant by how good it made you look. It was a simple long sleeve red dress that cut low at the front before hugging her chest, then falling loosely from her waist to just above her knees.

"Jess we should get going." Sara called from the living room.

"Coming." Jess called.

She pulled on her matching red heels and clutch before heading for the living room.

"What do you think?" She said as she entered the living room.

"You look great." Sara replied.

Jess looked up and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you so do you." Jess said.

Sara had chosen to wear a beautiful yellow boob tube that showed off her stunning curves, with tight black jeggings that made her arse look great and a pair of killer yellow heels. She was out to break hearts tonight.

"What happened with Clay?" Jess asked.

Sara opened her mouth to speak when a knock on the door had them both looking confused. Jess looked at Sara and Sara looked back at Jess neither of them were expecting anyone, Hannah and Jenna were both meeting at the club.

Jess moved towards the door, Sara following closely behind.

"Do you think I should grab a bat or something?" Sara asked.

Disparate her determination to not let the idea of someone coming after her worry her sometimes it was inevitable.

Jess nodded and Sara fumbled with someone behind the sofa before pulling out their security bat. Two women living by themselves needed some protection.

"Let's do this." Sara said the bat raised in her arms.

Jess took a deep breath before she opened the door and froze. Jay Anderson stood by the door. Jay worked with Diggle at the security firm. Jay was tall with broad shoulders and jet black hair. He had dark eyes that seemed to always be filled with sorrow.

"Are you planning to beat me to death or are you going to put the bat down?" Jay asked holding his hands in mock surrender.

Jay had done four tours in Afghanistan before returning to Starling City six months ago. He was a quiet man with a dry sound of humour.

"Dam it Jay." Sara muttered before chucking the bat down. Jay always had a way of rubbing Sara the wrong way.

Jess let Jay into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

Jay sighed clearly not any happier than they are about being here. He shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is that it's my job to get you both to and from Vendetta." Jay told them.

"Who gave you the order?" Sara asked.

"Your dad." Jay replied.

Jess met Sara's eyes clearly they were more worried about Check being free if Diggle was making them have a chaperone.

"Look I really want to keep my job so if you guys can make this easy on me I promise not to be too overbearing." Jay offered.

Jess agreed instantly. She liked Jay and if Diggle had arranged this then she would do what he wanted. Sara on the other hand had a reputation for ditching guards quicker than Oliver used to. She liked to be free.

Sara narrowed her eyes at Jay.

"Fine but I am planning to get lucky tonight and if you mess that up all arrangements are off." Sara told him and before he could reply Sara picked up her clutch bag and walked towards the door.

"Are we going or what?" She demanded over her shoulder.

Jess looked over at Jay and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Jay looked like he wanted to murder Sara right here and now. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Connor tried not to gape as Jenna walked out of his private bathroom. She wore a sleeveless green dress that hugged her breast tightly before falling loosely to just above her knee. The green complimented her auburn her lovely.

"You look beautiful." Connor admitted, remembering Jess's comment that no girl liked to be called just nice.

Jenna smiled.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"Should we get going?" she asked and Connor nodded before following her towards the lift.

He had always known Jenna was pretty but over the last month he couldn't help but think that maybe he had underestimated her beauty. Jenna was stunning and he could no longer deny that he was attracted to her.

Jenna talked happily as they made their way towards the club. She was happy and for some reason that made him happy.

Connor shook his head. It was too soon to be over Katie and he wasn't about to risk everything Jenna was in his life for a rebound. Jenna was too important and not just because he couldn't function at work without her but because she was his friend and that meant more then she would ever know.

"Thanks for the ride." Jenna said as they reached Vendetta.

Connor followed her out of the car and handed his keys to the valet and led Jenna into the club.

"I will probably have to keep Tommy company until Jess wants to go home so I can give you a ride home if you want?" Connor offered not that he was planning on letting her go home alone, if she refused his offer then he would have a driver waiting for her.

Jenna frowned like she knew there was more to it than that but she nodded anyway.

Connor smiled.

"Great well have fun." Connor told her when he spot Jess and Sara downing shots.

Jenna said her goodbyes before heading over to the girls were she was greeted with happy smiles and hugs.

Connor glanced at her one more time before heading downstairs.

Andy and Tommy were already downstairs talking something over.

"Let's find Check." Connor said and both the boys nodded.

* * *

Sara liked Jenna. She was fun, flirty and so much nicer then Katie. Hannah had cancelled on them after she broke up with Andy earlier that day because he was always running off to do things and not telling her where he was going. Sara couldn't blame her but it still sucked for her brother. Andy deserved to be happy.

They had been drinking for over an hour and Sara could feel the alcohol really getting to her. She knew the fact that Clay still hadn't called her was the main reason for her drinking.

"I am going to get another drink." Sara told the girls who both still had full glasses.

Jess looked at her with concern.

"You want me to come with you?" She asked.

Sara shook her head and looked towards their bodyguard.

"That's..." she said pointing towards Jay.

"Is what he is for." She stated.

Jay narrowed his eyes at her. She had known Jay for years but seemed to clash at every turn.

"Come my human shield, defend me to the bar." Sara insisted.

Jay sighed and looked at Jess.

"Don't move." He ordered her and she nodded.

"Just look after her." Jess insisted.

Jay followed Sara too the bar.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Jay asked.

Sara scoffed.

"Not nearly enough." Sara replied just as a barman came to take her ordered.

"Sara whoever is making drink isn't worth it." Jay mumbled next to her.

Sara looked at him. His eyes met hers and she could see he met every word.

Sara swallowed. It seemed too intimate.

"Thank you." she replied before tearing her eyes away from him and looking back towards the bar.

The barman handed her drink and they head back to the table. Jay's hand burning into her lower back as they walked. Maybe it was the alcohol but suddenly Jay was more than just the man that always had something to say back.

"What happened with Clay?" Jess asked when they reached the table.

Sara looked round. Jay had already faded into the background but somehow Sara new he was listening.

She sighed and sat between her best friend and her new friend as they waited patiently for her explanation. She told them all about her night with Clay and Tommy's text and how he didn't understand how important her friends and family were to her.

"I'm sorry." Jess said the same time Jenna yelled,

"What a dick."

Sara smiled she really liked Jenna. Sara looked towards Jess and shook her head.

"It's not your fault." Sara told her adamantly.

"Any man who wants to be with me has to understand that my friends and family are important." Sara insisted.

Jenna and Jess both nodded their heads in agreement but somehow Sara found herself looking for Jay's reaction.

* * *

Tommy sighed as he re-entered the lair Andy following him, another night and still no sign of Check.

"We will find him." Connor told them both but Tommy was really starting to doubt his brother.

"I have to take Jenna home, but call me if you need anything." Connor told them before heading out.

Tommy watched his brother leave. There was something between Connor and Jenna he was sure of it.

Tommy headed to the bathroom to get changed and when he returned Jess was in the lair talking to Andy. She looked happy but not drunk.

"What happened to Sara?" Andy asked.

Jess smiled.

"I said Tommy would take me home so Sara left with Jay." Jess told them.

"Jay Anderson?" Andy asked.

Jess nodded and Andy laughed.

"They hate each other." Andy said.

Jess shrugged but didn't say anything. Clearly she had other opinions.

"Well I will leave you guys to it." Andy said and before either of them could say anything he was gone.

Jess looked over at him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked as he slowly made his way towards her.

Jess nodded.

"But I missed you." she added wrapping her arms round his waist.

Tommy smiled and hugged her back, he had missed her too.


	17. Chapter 17: A night at the circus

Chapter 17: A night at the circus

3 weeks and 5 days until deadline

Connor whipped a hand over his forehead. God his head hurt. He had spent the last three days working around the clock looking of Check after it was reported that Check had taken four women over the last five days. He had barley slept and now he had to sit through a whole day of meetings pretending that he cared all while those women could be anywhere, facing god knows what.

His phone vibrated from in his pocket and Connor removed his phone quickly trying to make sure no one notice. The last thing he wanted was someone to comment on his lack of participation.

_Try to stay awake I promise it will be over soon. Jen x_

Connor looked up and searched for Jenna. She was sitting across the table taking notes as the head of PR Joan Walters talked. Connor couldn't help but smile. Jenna looked like she was paying attention but the text said otherwise.

_I keep telling myself that but Joan just keeps going. Will there ever be an end? C x_

Connor watched Jenna closely watching to see when she got his texts. But just like him her movements were quick and if he hadn't been watching her so closely he was sure he would have missed it.

The corner of Jenna's mouth turned up as she tried to fight down a smile.

_You know you could always make her stop. I mean technically your her boss. Jen x_

Connor shook his head. He would never use his family name like that but he would be a lair if he said he wasn't tempted.

"Everything ok Mr Queen?" Joan asked.

Connor looked up. The whole room silently watching him. Connor risked a quick look at Jenna but her face was firmly turned to watch Joan. Clearly if he got caught Jenna was letting him go down alone.

Connor cleared his throat.

"Of course." Connor replied, putting on his most dashing smile.

"Please Ms Walters keep going." Connor insisted.

Joan looked at him for another moment before her continuing her rant about public image.

_I see now that I am all alone when it comes to Joan. C x_

Jenna bit her lip as she looked down at her phone. Clearly she wanted to laugh.

_Of course you are. Joan Walters is one scary women. Jen xx_

Connor couldn't help it, he laughed. It rose deep within him and him ending up laughing loudly.

Joan was a tiny women in her early fifties. With a shot pixie grey hair. It was hard for anyone to imagine someone finding Joan scary.

"Mr Queen are you sure you're alright?" Joan asked looking at him like he had lost the plot.

Connor stood up.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness Ms Walters I have a bit of a headache and I am afraid I am not at my best." Connor told her honestly.

"Of course Mr Queen." Joan said instantly.

"You should go home and rest Mr Queen I am sure we can email you any problems?" Joan said looking around the room.

Connor followed her eyes and found his employees nodding, sending him kind smiles and warm wishes.

"Thank you everyone." Connor said before heading towards the door.

He felt guilty about leaving them but it was better than failing them by not listening. When Check was caught he would make it up to them.

Connor stopped when he reached the door. He couldn't leave Jenna in a meeting she was only ever in to take notes for him.

"Jenna, there are a couple of things I need to do before I leave." Connor said giving Jenna the opportunity to leave with him.

Jenna stood up quickly and hurried out.

"Thank you." she whispered and followed him out.

Connor nodded.

"So are you looking forward to tonight?" Jenna asked.

Connor frowned.

"Tonight?" He asked confused.

Jenna sighed.

"Please tell me you haven't forgot about the night at the circus." Jenna begged.

Connor hadn't forgotten he just wasn't going. Jess was taking her dad and his parents and Sara was bringing her parents. While him, Tommy and Andy looked for Check.

"Oh no I'm just not going, Jess is taking our parents." Connor told her.

Jenna nodded happy that had remembered.

* * *

Parker Check studied the petit girl with chocolate brown hair. She was cute but a little plan for his tastes.

Finding out about the Arrows identity had been harder than Parker anticipated. The Arrow and his team were more cautions then Parker first thought but with contacts in the right places it didn't take long to find out that the Arrow's base was inside of the Glades. After that Parker set up a plan to take a couple of girls wait for the Arrow to check on the scene then follow him.

Parker hit the jackpot when on the third day of following him the Arrow he yanked down his hood in annoyance and Parker got to see who was under the hood.

Thomas Queen, loveable playboy and apparently Starling City's very own hero. At first Parker thought about going after his brother to get to him just like the Arrow had gone after Dominic but then he saw her. He saw the way in which the arrow looked at her. He saw the way that he only smiled when she did. There was no doubt in his mind that this girl was the way to go to hurt the Arrow.

Parker looked at her one more time.

"I'll see you soon Jessica Harper." Parker mumbled happily to himself.

He had a couple more things to take care off before he put his plan into action.

* * *

Roy hated surprises, but he would do anything for his daughter and Jess wanted to surprise him.

"Are you ready?" Jess asked suddenly.

She stop the car outside an old run down theatre.

Roy frowned.

"What are we doing here?" Roy asked as they got out of the car.

He followed Jess as she walked towards the building. She stopped just outside the door and looked at him. She looked nervous.

"You ok?" he asked now worried.

Jess nodded and licked her lips like she didn't know where to start.

"When I moved out I found this box in with my stuff." Jess started.

Roy nodded for her to continue, happy that she had found Sin's last words.

Jess swallowed hard.

"Inside there was a bunch of pictures of mum, and a journal." Jess continued.

Roy could see it was hard for Jess to talk about. How her eyes glasses over with tears.

"I know Jess." He told her saving her the trouble.

Jess's eyes widened.

"You do?" she asked.

Roy nodded.

"I know I never made it easy for you to talk about your mother because of my own grief and for that I'm sorry. I wanted to change that so I put the box in with your stuff hoping you would find it." Roy told her.

"I hoped it would help you get to know her better." Roy added.

Jess relaxed a little.

"It did especially once I found this list." Jess said.

Roy closed her eyes. He felt bad that Sin never got to finish the list like she wanted.

"She was so sad that she never got to finish that list." Roy told his daughter.

Jess nodded.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jess said.

"I've been finishing the list for her." Jess added.

Roy couldn't help but smile. Sin would have been so happy.

"You have?" Roy couldn't help ask.

"Did you have fun?" He added.

Jess smiled and nodded.

"So much but I couldn't have done any of it without Tommy." Jess told him honestly .

She looked so happy as she talked about Tommy. No father will ever think that any man is good enough for their daughter but if Tommy continued to make Jess this happy she was, Rou wasn't going to protest their relationship.

"I'm glad." Roy told her honestly.

"So have you completed the list?" Roy asked.

Jess shook her head.

"Not quite, I have three things left to do." Jess told him.

Roy opened his mouth to ask her what they were when the door to the theatre opened and Sara stuck her head out.

"You ready?" Sara yelled at Jess.

Jess shook her head.

"Not yet." Jess said.

"Give me a couple more minutes." Jess replied.

Sara nodded. She smiled at him before going back inside.

"Tonight I was hoping you could help me with one of the items on the list." Jess asked slowly.

Roy titled his head to this side in question.

"One item on mum's list was spend a night at the circus, she said she wanted to take you because you had never been before." Jess told him.

Roy smiled as he remembered when he read through the list with Sin. She had been so mad that nobody had taken him to the circus before.

"She was mad that I had never been before." Roy told his daughter.

Jess smiled.

"There are no circus in town so we had to improvise a little." Jess told him pointing to the theatre.

Roy nodded in understanding.

"So daddy are you ready to spend a night at the circus?" Jess asked.

Roy nodded.

"Definitely." He replied.

* * *

Tommy looked up as Andy ran down the lair stairs, to where he and Connor were standing looking over some surveillance camera feeds.

"We have a problem." Andy told them.

"What is it?" Connor asked instantly.

Andy looked at Tommy.

"There is a rumour going round saying Check knows who the Arrow is." Andy told them.

Tommy froze.

"Is he saying who?" Tommy asked knowing it would be a really problem if he was.

Andy thankfully shook his head.

"No. Check wants to deal with you all by himself, the last thing he needs is everyone else coming after you." Andy replied.

"Anyone have an idea on what Check is going to do with that knowledge?" Connor asked.

Andy shrugged.

"Not really, most rumours is that he is going to go after someone the Arrow cares about for payback for Dominic." Andy replied.

Tommy nodded that made sense but who would Check go after.

"We should warn Dad." Connor suggested and Tommy nodded in agreement.

Their whole family was at a theatre completing an item on the list.

Connor turned to pick on the phone, then froze.

"Who do you think he will go after?" Connor asked.

"If he really knows who Tommy is then I think you Connor." Andy guessed.

"A brother for a brother." Andy added with a shrug.

Connor shook his head.

"I think it might be Felicity or Jess." Connor said and Tommy's heart speed up.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Call dad." Tommy ordered his brother before looking over at Andy.

"Call yours too we need to make sure they are prepared then we can hit the streets around the theatre, if he is going to go after our family we need to be there to stop him." Tommy told him.

Andy nodded and picked up his phone.

Tommy walked over to his phone. He just needed to hear Jess's voice to know she was fine.

* * *

Jess hadn't laughed so much in a long time. The circus was incredible. Jenna's friend worked for a theatrical company and they had been so excited about putting together a night at the circus experience. It was everything she imagined and so much more.

Her dad looked like he was having fun too, which is why she really didn't want to leave the room to answer her phone but it just kept vibrating over and over again. That only happened if someone really wanted to get hold of you.

She slipped out of her seat and walked towards the back door. She pulled out her phone just as a call came to an end.

She frowned. Who had been calling her and why was it so important?

Tommy had called her eight times.

She walked out the back door, so she could call Tommy back and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Ms Harper." a voice said and Jess froze.

She looked up slowly. The voice was not friendly and neither was the man it came from. He was a big man in all sense of the word with dark hard eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Tonight was a closed performance, there should have been no one here but the actors and her family.

The man smiled.

"I'm Parker Check." he introduced and Jess was hit by a wave of fear.

Parker Check was the man that the boys were looking for and now he was here staring at her like she was he prey.

"Why are you here?" Jess asked trying to be brave.

Check laughed like it should have been obvious and Jess realised that she was his prey. He was here for her. Somehow Check must have found out who Tommy was and he was coming after her to get to him.

"He will come for me." Jess told him. She had never been surer about anything in her entire life.

"Oh I'm counting on it." He told her and before she could say anything else Check yanked her forward.

He pushed her towards a black SUV and Jess had no choice but to go with him.

* * *

Tommy flood the bike towards the theatre.

"Anything?" he yelled desperately through comms.

No one had answered their phones. It shouldn't have been a surprise considering where they were but it was frightening.

"No, how far out are you?" Connor replied.

"A few minutes." Tommy told him.

"Ghost?" Connor asked.

"Just behind him." Andy said.

Tommy just hopped that everyone was ok.

* * *

Felicity had no idea what possessed her to look at her phone but she was glad she did when Connor words lit up her screen in a text.

_Check knows who T is be careful. Please call in to let us know you are alright. Love you C xx_

Felicity heartbeat speed up. She nudge Oliver and handed him the phone before looking round the room to make sure everyone was accounted for. Her eyes froze when she reached Roy. Hadn't Jess been sitting next to him?

"Jess." Felicity whispered.

She looked at Oliver, he had come to the same conclusion she had. Jess was missing. Fear rose within her. Where the hell was Jess?

Oliver got Dig and Layla's attention. They both looked worriedly around the room.

"You and Layla search the bathroom, Dig and I will search outside." Oliver ordered.

Felicity nodded and followed Layla towards the bathroom.

"Please be here?" Felicity repeated over and over again as she pushed open the bathroom door.

"Jess?" Layla called but no one replied. All the stall doors were open. There was no one here but them.

Felicity looked and Layla. Jess wasn't here. They walked back into the hall just as the show came to an end and waited for Dig and Oliver to return hoping they would have better luck but Felicity had a bad feeling that she would already know the answer to that.

* * *

Tommy pulled up at the theatre just in time to watch his family walked out of the theatre. He counted their heads from above making sure they were all there.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Roy's voice boomed and Tommy dropped to the ground not caring who saw him. If someone was missing he had to know who.

As he approached them he could see Sara and her parents, his mum and dad, Uncle Roy. Tommy froze on Roy, he looked so scared and Tommy knew there was only one person who could make his Uncle lose control like that. Jess. Tommy looked round, where was Jess?

"Jess." Tommy said.

He met his father's eyes.

"I'm sorry son, we think Check has Jess." His dad said and Tommy's world crumbled.


	18. Chapter 18: Catching Check

Chapter 18: Catching Check

3 weeks and 4 days until deadline

Tommy closed his eyes and tried to block out all the sounds of everyone around him. Check had Jess. Check had Jess and he had no idea where or how to help her.

Tommy took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

They had come straight from the theatre to the lair, everyone in full swing looking at Jess's kidnapping from all angles. Connor and his mum were working away on their computers looking for anything that could lead them to Jess. Sara sat with Layla's arms wrapped round her, she looked terrified. Andy had hit the streets to talk to his contacts. His dad was by Roy's side making plans. Tommy had no idea what to do, he couldn't think past the fact that Check had Jess.

"I found something." Connor called out.

Tommy's feet moved without thinking as everyone gathered around Connor.

"This is from the camera across the street from the theatre car park." Connor told them.

The camera was at a bad angle and for a moment you could only see Jess's feet as she stepped out of the theatre. As she stepped further into the parking lot you could see her whole body.

"Can you get a better image?" He asked his brother.

Connor touched a few buttons before the camera zoomed in a little not much but enough that Tommy could now make out her facial expressions.

"Audio?" his mum asked.

Connor shook his head.

Tommy looked back at the video just as Check came into view. He looked cocky as he walked towards Jess. Tommy wanted to scream at Jess to run but he knew it was too late.

Tommy could see the fear in Jess's eyes as Check spoke. He looked like he was having fun. Something in Jess changed and instead of looking afraid she just look mad.

"That's my girl, don't show him you're scared." Roy whispered proudly next to him.

Tommy watched her lips carefully as she spoke to Check hoping that he could somehow understand what she was saying to Check.

"He will come for more." She told Check, Tommy was sure of it.

Jess was trying to be brave because she believed in him and he would not let her down. He would find Check and make him pay for every going near Jess.

"What else?" Tommy demanded finding the strength he needed to do what needed to be done.

"We lose sight of them when Check pulls Jess further into the car park but from another camera we see a black SUV pulling out of the car park." Connor replied he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Felicity enhanced the shot as much as we could but it likes Check driving the car."

Tommy looked at the picture and nodded in agreement. It did look like Check driving.

"We think Check forced Jess into the SUV before taking her somewhere." Connor explained.

"Where?" Tommy demanded.

"We're working on it." Connor argued.

Tommy glared at his brother.

"Well work faster, I won't let him hurt her." Tommy said.

He had to get her back, he had to. He had to hold her in his arms, he had to kiss her again.

* * *

Jess closed her eyes and tried to get control over her heart-rate, she didn't want to give Check the satisfaction of knowing she was scared of him. She had to be strong until Tommy could get to her and there was no doubt in her mind that he would get to her.

Jess opened her eyes and looked round her prison cell. About half an hour ago Check had pulled up outside a rundown house. He had dragged her out the car with more force then necessary before shoving into a bedroom and locking the door closed. Her first instinct had been to look for some way to escape but Check was prepared at every turn. There were bars on the windows, locks on all the doors, there was no phone line or cell service. She was stranded all alone at the mercy of a mad man.

The door opened bringing Jess out of her thoughts.

Check strode back into the room, his face filled with purpose.

"You are going to call the Arrow and tell him where we are, you are going to tell him to come alone because if he doesn't I will kill you." Check spat through gritted teeth and Jess knew he meant it.

Jess swallowed hard.

"What are you going to do when he gets here?" Jess couldn't help but ask.

As much as she wanted Tommy to save her she wouldn't call him if that meant him getting hurt in the process.

Check laughed.

"You'll have to wait and see now call him." Check said handing her a phone.

"No." Jess said shaking her head.

She would not help bring Tommy into a trap.

Check's hand moved fast backhanding her with such force she fell to the ground.

Jess grabbed her cheek. She hadn't been expecting that.

Check stood over her, he held out the phone again.

"Call him." He ordered.

Jess winced as she shook her head. She knew he would hurt and eventually she knew she would break but first she would fight him for as long as she could.

Checks foot collide with her chest with such force Jess cried out. He was almost double her size, she wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

* * *

Tommy was losing hope with each passing minute and still they were getting nowhere.

"Give me something." Tommy begged his brother.

Tears pooled his eyes. He'd hadn't cried since he was a kid and yet now the hopeless was killing him.

"Tommy?" His father's voice called.

Tommy met his father's eyes and Tommy could see complete understanding. His dad had been in this situations more times than any of them would have liked.

"We're going to find her." His dad told him.

"How do you know that?" Tommy demanded.

He was desperate, terrified and so mad all at the same time. He had no idea what to do. Jess was his life and without her he was suffocating. Without her everything was just pointless.

"I should have left her alone." Tommy said aloud. The thought had been crossing his mind ever since Check took Jess. If she hadn't have been with him Check would have left her alone.

"Don't say that." His dad ordered.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"It's true." He added.

His dad shook his head.

"This was what Jess was talking about when she asked you to decide and you chose her don't forget that because you will spend the rest of your life regretting it if you do." His dad reminded him.

He knew his dad was right but that didn't stop Tommy from feeling guilty. He had to find a way to deal with his guilt.

"Tommy, your phones ringing." Connor called bringing Tommy out of his thoughts.

"Put it on speaker." Tommy demanded as he made his way over.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"Tommy." Jess voice cried. She sounded so scared, so broken it broke his heart.

"I'll run a trace." Connor told them and Tommy nodded.

"Jess, tell me you're ok?" He begged.

"I'm ok." she promised, sounding anything but ok.

"Where are you baby?" he asked trying to keep his voice light.

"He told me to tell you have to come alone but it's a trap. Tommy, I am so sorry I tried to hold out for as long as I could." Jess sobbed telling him the address.

"You stupid bitch." A voice growled in the back ground before he heard Jess scream in pain.

His fist tightened at his side. She had got hurt trying to protect him. Tommy's was mad now when he found Check he was going to kill him.

"I love you Tommy, forever and always." She called before the phone went dead.

"Jess." Tommy screamed.

Nothing, not a single sound back.

"I'm going to kill him." Tommy said aloud and he meant every word of it.

"Tommy?" he mum called with such sorry in her voice.

Tommy ignored her and looked to his brother.

"Tell me you have a location." Tommy demanded.

Connor nodded and held up a piece of paper. Tommy took it from his brother's hand. He ran towards the stairs nothing was going to get in his way. Except of course Andy who walked in just as Tommy tried to leave.

Andy slammed the door closed behind him and stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"So what's your plan, run into whatever trap his got going on?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"He will kill her if anyone comes with me." Tommy argued.

"And he will kill you if we don't." Andy pointed out.

"I don't care." Tommy yelled in frustration and the room froze. He really didn't care. He would die a thousand times over if it mean that Jess would be safe.

"But Jess does." Roy voice called.

Tommy turned to look at him.

"Jess loves you with her whole heart and if anything happened to you she would die inside anyway." Roy told him.

Tommy shook his head.

"She would get over it." he reasoned but they both knew it was a lie.

Roy shook his head.

"She won't because she is just like me and I never could." Roy reminded him.

"It's been 17 years Tommy and I still miss Sin every single dam day." Roy told him.

"She broke when her mum died, so I am begging you do not save my daughter just so she can break again if something happens to you." Roy begged.

Tommy nodded slowly. He couldn't do that to Jess.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

* * *

Jess came to with a pounding headache and a metallic taste in her mouth. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was back in her prison room but at least she was alone.

Every fibre of her body hurt but nothing hurt worse than knowing Tommy was coming for her and if she knew him half as well as she thought she did, she knew he would come alone. She didn't know what Check had planned for Tommy but whatever it was, it made the creep sickeningly happy.

She managed to pull herself into some sort of sitting position but getting up alone was out of the question.

She hoped her family were doing ok. She bit back a sob as she thought of her dad, she prayed he knew that she was doing everything in her power to make it back to him alive and not leave him alone. She thought of Sara and her family and she ached to laugh with her best friend and family. She thought of Felicity and Oliver, she hoped she would get the chance to thank them for anything they had done for her and her dad as a kid. She wanted to thank them for giving her Tommy. She thought of Connor and how much she really wanted to be his friend, she had meant it when she said she wanted to have lunch with him every week and she really hoped he knew that. Then she thought of Tommy. Of god Tommy. Almost all of her thoughts were consumed with him. The glint in his eyes when he laughed. The smiled that made her melt, his touch, his kiss. She thought of it all.

"Tommy." she cried.

Part of her was afraid that when this was all over and it would be, she still hadn't given up hope that everything would work out, that Tommy would leave her because he thought it was the only way to keep her safe. That would hurt her more than anything Check had done already because she loved Tommy more than anything and she hoped he remembered his choice of to pick her over his fear.

The door to her prison opened and Check stalked back in looking happy.

"Looks like your boyfriends here all alone just like I asked." Check practically sung with happiness.

"It's time to get this show on the road." he added.

* * *

Tommy closed his eyes as he walked towards the front door of the house. The plan was simple he was to go alone, think that he was alone but he wouldn't be.

"We are a team, we never go into hell alone." Andy had told him. Tommy was sure that was something Andy used to say to his army buddies before they went out on a mission.

Tommy opened his eyes and looked around the grounds. Somewhere out there his team and his family were waiting to give him back up. He had no idea where or how but he trusted them and he knew they would never let him down.

Tommy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Tommy headed in.

"It's nice of you to join us isn't it Jessica." Check's voice called out mocking him.

Tommy followed the voice.

"I said isn't it Jessica." Check said and the venom in his voice made Tommy move faster.

"Yes." Jess hissed in pain. That tone was what had him running.

He entered what looked to be the remains of a living room and froze. Check held Jess in his arms with a gun pressed into her head. Jess had a split lip, her left cheek was swollen and there was a cut on her forehead. Tommy looked down, Jess was holding her arm toward her stomach and he knew there had to be more than just what he could see.

"Tommy." she whimpered.

"I'm here baby." He told her.

Jess shook her head.

"That's what he wants, go please." she begged.

"Shut it bitch." Check screamed. He moved quickly slamming the gun into the back of Jess head knocking her out cold. Jess fell to the ground as Check turned the gun on him.

"You should have never mess with me or my family." Check told him a sick smile on his face as he raised the gun towards Tommy's head.

Tommy had no way to fight back, if he moved he knew Check would shoot him or worse Jess and he may have been fast but Tommy wasn't that fast. Check would kill before he got anywhere near stopping him.

"Don't worry bro we have you covered." Andy voice called through his ear.

Tommy relaxed as the glass of the window near Checks head shattered and a second and third bullet flew through and straight into Checks arm and leg.

Check dropped to the floor crying out in agony. Tommy moved then his fist coming into contract with Check face over and over again. He wanted to kill Check and he would. He could hear his family beg him not to do it, he knew Andy would be running with all his might to stop him but Tommy didn't care Check had to pay for hurting the women he loved.

"Tommy." Jess hushed voice was enough to pull Tommy back from the darkness that threatened to consume him.

Tommy froze, letting Check dropped to the floor. He looked over at the women he loved. She was struggling to get up.

"Please don't do this." She begged.

"We are better than this." she added.

He would do anything for her not matter how hard it was.

Tommy ran to Jess and gathered her into his arms.

"I've got you baby." Tommy repeated over and over again.

* * *

Roy watched his daughter closely through her hospital room door window as the doctor looked her over. She had four broken ribs, a split lip, bruises all up her arms and face. He wanted to kill the man that did this to his baby girl but Jess was right they were better than that. Plus Tommy had already given Parker Check a hell of a beating.

After carrying her from the old house where Check had held her, Sara had done what she does best and taken control of the situation. She had ordered Jess to the hospital and sent Andy and Tommy back to base to get changed before they could join them at the hospital. One by one their make shift family arrived; Layla and Dig, Connor and his parents then finally Tommy and Andy.

Sara waved her hand at him through the window indicating he could go in.

Roy waste no time in going to his daughter's side.

"Daddy." she whispered.

"Oh honey." he replied she looked in so much pain it was hard to see.

He could hear the room clearing out behind him.

A father's job was to protect his child and even though he knew it wasn't his fault Roy couldn't help but feel like he had let his little girl down.

"I'm ok daddy." she promised. She reached her hand up and whipped away tears he hadn't known were falling.

Roy sniffed and cleared his throat before giving Jess his most serious face.

"That was to close honey, too dam close." He told her.

He had lost her mother, losing her wasn't an option. No parent was meant to outlive their child.

Jess nodded her head in understanding. Her smile told him she wanted something.

"What is it?" he asked.

She licked her lips.

"Tommy, I need to see him." she begged.

Roy nodded.

"Ok honey." he replied.

He press a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Jessica." He told her. He didn't tell her enough but starting today he would tell her every single day.

"I love you too daddy." she replied.

Roy looked at her one more time before heading towards the door. He walked towards the waiting room.

Thankful Sara was there telling them all about Jess condition.

"Everything ok?" Sara asked when she noticed his entrance.

Roy nodded before looking towards Tommy.

"She wants to see you." He told him.

Tommy nodded and stood up. He walked towards him but Roy stopped him. He had to be sure that he wouldn't hurt his daughter further.

Tommy met his eyes.

"You don't go in there unless you're sure that you can still choose her over your fear." Roy told him leaving no room for argument.

"Because no matter how much I love you kid, you do not get to hurt her." Roy added.

Tommy took a deep breath and nodded before disappearing down the hall. Roy prayed that he would go to Jess.

* * *

Jess could see the guilt on his face the moment Tommy entered her room.

"Hey." she whispered.

She had gotten the nurse to help her sit up.

Tommy looked her over, probably taking in her injuries.

"How are you feeling?" He asked not quite meeting her eyes.

Jess sighed, he was trying to push her away she could feel it.

"Please don't do this." she begged. Tears built in her eyes.

Tommy met her eyes. He still looked terrified.

"I'm ok." she promised.

Tommy shook his head.

"But you might not have been." He argued.

"Come here?" she asked, she knew the only way for him to believe her was if he touched her. She needed him to touch her.

Tommy never moved.

Jess sighed. If he wouldn't go to her then she would go to him. Jess moved slowly and painfully to the edge of the bed.

She hissed in pain as she tried to put weight on her feet. Tommy moved then quickly, his arms coming round her waist as he pushed her back on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Well if you won't come to me I will come to you." Jess reasoned.

"Dam it Jess you need to rest." Tommy argued.

Jess let him help her back into bed but when he turned to leave she grabbed his arm.

"I need to fight for us because you don't seem to want to." Jess said determinedly.

She wouldn't lose him not of this.

"You said you could deal with your fear." Jess reminded him.

Tears slid down her cheek as she spoke.

Tommy sat down on the edge of her bed and his hand cradle her face.

"I'm trying Jess I really am but today was so dam close." He told her honestly wincing at the memory. Tears graced his own eyes.

Jess captured her head in her hands and brought his head forward so she could rest her forehead on his.

"I thought I lost you." he whispered.

"But you didn't." Jess told him through tears. She kissed his eyelids, his nose and his cheeks.

"I'm right here." she told him before kissing his lips.

Tommy kissed her back with equal need.

"I can't have another day like today Jess." He told her honestly when they pulled back for breath.

Jess nodded she understood that, she didn't want another day like today if she could help it.

"Me either." Jess agreed.

"I love you Jessica Harper." Tommy told her.

Jess smiled.

"I love you too Thomas Queen." She replied.


	19. Chapter 19: Make love under the stars

Chapter 19: Make love under the stars

1 weeks and 6 days until deadline

Jess wondered around her apartment getting ready for work, it was her first day back and she was looking forward to getting out the house. Ever since the Check incident almost two weeks ago, she had not been allowed out of her apartment alone. Not that she would really be alone today, Tommy had talk to her into taking a guard with her. She didn't really want a guard with her every single day but if it made Tommy feel better then she would put up with it for him and at least her guard was somebody she liked.

Jess looked over at her guard and smiled. He stood next to the window in the living room with his arms folded as he waited patiently for her to get ready. Her guard Jay Anderson was a good man with a quite nature and good heart.

Check with the help of Lucas Grant, Katie's older brother and new DA of Starling City had managed to keep Tommy's identity a secret and everyone around him safe. But it had been a close call for everyone.

Jess sighed as she thought of Tommy. He was being so gentle with her, terrified that he might hurt her and even though all of her bruises were almost gone he still touched her like she might break.

"Ok you've been sighing all morning what the hell is going on?" Sara asked from the breakfast table.

Jess looked over at her friend.

"It's nothing." Jess reasoned.

Sara scoffed.

"If that was true then you wouldn't be sighing every ten minutes." Sara argued.

She risked a quick look at Jay, as much as she liked the man she did not want him to no about her personal life. She wasn't sure Tommy would be too happy with it either.

Sara sighed and got up from her seat.

"Look if your worried about telling me in front of Jay then don't be. All Dad's men are taught that they don't hear anything that there not meant to." Sara informed her.

"Right Jay?" She added looking over at the man in question.

Jay said nothing, as if backing up her point.

"See." Sara said a smug smile of her face.

Jess sighed, she knew Sara was right besides it wasn't like Sara was going to give up any time soon.

"It's Tommy." Jess started and Sara rolled her eyes as if that part was obvious.

"What's has he done this time?" Sara asked.

Jess shook her head.

"Nothing like that." Jess reassured her.

Tommy was treating her like she was crown jewels and that was the problem.

"He keeps treating me like I'm this fragile little thing." Jess complained.

Sara put her arm round Jess shoulder.

"You can't really blame him hun, he almost lost you." Sara whispered to make sure Jay didn't hear. He may work for Dig but that didn't mean he knew about the Arrow life.

Jess sighed.

"I know and I understand that, I really do." Jess argued.

She moved out of Sara's arms and walked towards the kitchen she needed more coffee for this conversation.

"But?" Sara probed.

"But its been almost two weeks and I am much better and I just..." Jess stopped lost for words.

She poured three cups of coffee and handed one to Jay and Sara before sipping her own.

"Just what Jess?" Sara asked.

"Clearly you want something." she added.

"I just want him to touch me." Jess yelled in frustration making Jay spit his coffee out in complete surprise.

Sara bust out laughing. Jess glared at her friend before taking a cloth over to Jay.

"Sorry." she muttered to him.

Jay shook his head as he looked at her.

"It's ok." He promised.

Jess looked over at Sara who was still laughing.

"Its not funny." Jess argued but she couldn't help but smile.

Sara shook her head.

"I'm not laughing at your problem I am laughing at Jay's reaction." Sara promised.

Jess laughed a little then too. It was rare to see Jay lose his composure like that.

"Just talk to Tommy." Sara suggested.

Jess shook her head.

"I've tried that already he just think's I'm not ready yet." Jess argued.

"Then show him you are." Sara pointed out.

It was simple and yet she hadn't thought of it.

"Your right." Jess told her.

"But how?" Jess asked frowning.

Sara tapped her finger to her chin as she thought.

"What about your list?" Sara said.

Jess frowned, not sure what she meant. There were only two items left.

"Make love under the stars." Sara reminded her.

Jess smiled, that was perfect.

* * *

Tommy knocked on his mum's office door.

"Come in." her soft voice called.

Tommy opened the door and walked in, his mum sat at her desk looking down at paperwork on her desk.

"Hey mum." he said and she immediately looked up.

"Tommy." she called happily.

She stood up and made her way over to him. His mother kissed his check.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Tommy knew he looked bad. He was having trouble sleeping, all he could think about was what happened to Jess. He was hoping his purpose here today would changed that.

Tommy nodded but they both knew it was a lie.

His mum sighed.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." He said.

His mum titled her head in interest and waited for him to continue.

Tommy pulled on the jewel box he had picked up earlier today.

"A couple of weeks ago I saw this necklace in a shop window and all I could think about was how much Jess would love it." Tommy told her.

He opened the box and showed it to his mum.

"Tommy is beautiful." His mum replied taking the box from him.

Tommy smiled glad his mum like his choice.

"And you had it engraved." His mum added.

Tommy nodded that was what had taken the jewellers so long.

"So when are you going to give it to her?" His mum asked closing the box and handing it back to her.

He took a deep breath this was part he was afraid to ask. His mum had a great sense of privacy and he was afraid that she would think that what he was asking was wrong.

"I won't you to put a tracker into the necklace." Tommy told her.

"What?" his mum demanded her eyebrows raised.

Tommy held up his hands in surrender.

"Just hear me out." he begged.

His mum nodded as she waited for him to continue.

"I almost lost her mum because we couldn't get to her quick enough." Tommy reasoned.

"If she had a tracker on her, she wouldn't have waited so long." Tommy added.

His mum sighed and Tommy could tell he was winning her over.

"I'll do it Tommy on one condition." she told him and Tommy nodded for her to continue.

"Jess has to no about the tracker." His mum ordered.

Tommy nodded, if he didn't tell Jess and she found out she would never forgive him.

"Of course." He promised his mum.

* * *

Connor was a busy man not just with Arrow work but with QC work also, which was why Connor tended to live by a day to day personal itinerary. His body was so used to it that when Jenna hadn't come into his office with there usually mid-morning coffee Connor could help but feel distracted. Now he knew she was safe because every time he looked up she was at her desk on her phone but something was definitely off with his favourite QC employee.

For a solid hour Connor resisted the erg to go out there and find out what was wrong but when Connor noticed Jenna wiping her eyes all bets were off and before Connor could talk himself out of it his feet were already moving towards her.

As he stepped out of his office door Jenna looked up. Her eyes red from crying her cheeks flushed.

She stood up.

"I'm sorry I forgot your coffee." Jenna said refusing to meet his eyes. Even in her upset state she still knew more about his day to day life than most people.

She went to walk past him but Connor stop her. He gently but firmly grabbed her hand.

"I don't give a dam about the coffee Jenna what I care about is you." Connor told her honestly.

When she still didn't turn to look at him he added,

"You once said to your my friend well that works both ways Jenna."

"You are my friend and I will also be here for you." Connor promised.

Jenna turned slowly then her eyes met his and he was taken back by how much sadness he saw in them.

"You ok?" He asked.

Jenna shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and again Jenna shook her head.

A lone tear sliding down Jenna's face is what had him pulling Jenna into his chest to hold her. At first Jenna tensed in his arms but after a moment she relaxed and hugged him back.

After a while Jenna pulled back and Connor found himself missing the feeling of her close to him.

He shook his head. She need him as a friend right now and that was what he would be.

He took a tissue from the box on Jenna desk and gently wiped her face with it.

"Whenever you need me you know I'm here right?" He asked and Jenna nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered.

She stepped away from him and Connor watched as she straightened her shoulders.

"I'll go get your coffee." She told him and before he could reminded her that he didn't care about the coffee she was gone.

Connor turned to watch her walk away when he spotted Jess standing by the elevator with Jay next to her looking incredible uncomfortable.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

He hadn't even heard the elevator ding.

Jess held up her hands.

"Not much." she promised.

"Is Jenna ok?" She added.

Connor sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know, but I will make sure she will be." He promised.

Jess smiled.

He turned to walk back to his office and Jess followed, while Jay waited just outside his office door.

Connor was honestly impressed that his brother had got her to agree to have a guard.

"I see Tommy got you to agree to the guard." Connor commented remembering his brother's plan but honestly not thinking she would agree to it.

Jess sighed heavily.

"He said it would make him feel better knowing I was with someone who could look after me." Jess told him. Clearly she was not happy about having someone follow her around all day.

"Why say yes if you don't want someone following you around all day?" Connor couldn't help but ask.

Jess shrugged.

"Because I love him." she replied simply.

"And if he needs me to do this so he can feel better about my safety then I will do it for him." Jess added and Connor couldn't help but admire her for it.

"Besides as guards go Jays pretty cool." Jess told him.

Connor smiled. Jess and Tommy would do anything for each other. Once upon a time he thought he had found that in Katie but he had been wrong. He wanted to find his own someone who would do anything for him like he would do for them.

Connor cleared his throat.

"Anyway what can I do for you?" He asked.

Jess cringed.

"I need you help with something." She stated slowly clearly it was making her uncomfortable to talk about.

Connor nodded for her to continue.

"I want to complete number 25 of my mums list." Jess told him and Connor cringed.

He really did not want to think of Jess and his brother making love under the stars.

Connor coughed.

"What do you need from me?" he asked eager to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

* * *

Tommy frowned as he looked down at Jess's text once again.

_Meet me at the Queen Manor when your done at work, Connor and Andy have everything covered for tonight. Love you. J xx_

Tommy had no idea what Jess had planned and it made him a little uncomfortable, she was still recovering and he didn't want her to overdo it. He sent Jess questioning text all afternoon but she simply told him he would have to wait. Tommy even question Andy and his brother but neither of them would give anything away and it was only the fact that Jay promised to stay with Jess until he got to her that Tommy let it go.

He drove straight to his father's old family home from work. The Queen Manor had been in his family for generations and although neither his parents nor his aunt lived in their old family home neither of them could bare to get rid of the place either. When he was younger Tommy remembered spending Christmas here, everyone gathered around the great dining hall to celebrate Christmas together and as they got older the Queen Manor became a place of sanctuary whenever things in the arrow world got to difficult. But most of the time the old house stood empty with no one but its caretakers walking the halls.

As Tommy walked towards the door he was surprised and slightly alarmed to see the front door opened. He walked quicker but froze when he saw a note pinned to the door.

_Don't worry I'm fine, come find me in the garden. Love you J xx_

Tommy took a breath of relief before walking towards the garden.

Tommy reached the back door and froze. There was a line of candles leading up to the Gazebo in the middle of grounds. Where Jess stood leaning against a table. Even from where he was standing he could see how beautiful she looked and he wanted nothing more than to go over to her.

Someone clear there throat, shaking Tommy from his thoughts. Tommy turned his head to find Jay standing next to him, with a knowing smile on his face.

"I'm going to head home now." Jay told him.

Tommy nodded.

"Thanks Jay." Tommy replied before turning back to look at Jess.

"I'll lock up on my way out." Jay said before disappearing.

Tommy took a deep breath before making his way towards Jess.

She looked stunning in a dusty green summer dress that hugged her curves wonderfully. They hadn't had sex since the Check incident because he was terrified to hurt her and not matter how much he wanted her that wouldn't change until he was sure she was ready.

She smiled when he reached her.

"Hey." he said stopping inches in front of her.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. She smiled.

"Hey." she whispered back.

He looked around. There was a table set up with a bag of big belly burger in the middle of the table. Before the table was a blow up mattress behind covered with blankets and pillows.

"What's all this?" He asked her.

Jess stepped towards him.

"I know things have been different between us since Check and I want to change that." Jess said.

She reached up and gently caressed his cheek.

"Jess." he gasped before her lips captured his.

Her lips moved over his with a determination that he was taken back. It wasn't that they hadn't done anything in the two weeks they had but each kiss, each caress had been so gentle but this was so different.

They pulled back breathless and Tommy panted as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Jess are you sure about this?" he asked, part of him still afraid that he might hurt her.

Jess step back.

"I was going to suggested dinner first but I don't think I can wait." Jess told him breathless and before he could reply she pulled on the zipper of her dress and let if fall to the grounding leaving her completely naked.

It drove Tommy insane knowing that she had been wearing the dress with nothing underneath it.

"God you are so beautiful." He told her.

Jess smiled.

"Make love to me Tommy." she begged and Tommy was happy to oblige.


	20. Chapter 20: Gamble in Vegas

Chapter 20: Gamble in Vegas

5 days until deadline.

Jess sipped her coffee as she did a once over of the pile of clothes she was planning on taking to Vegas and wondering just how the hell she was meant to fit it all into her small suitcase.

"I don't think it's going to fit." Sara announced pulling up a seat next to her.

Jess sighed, she didn't either but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

Los Vegas was said to be the entertainment capital of the world and if living with Sara had taught her anything, it was to be prepared. She had everything from; an evening dress, killer hills, flats in case her fit got tried, formal outfit, causal outfit and of course a first aid kit after all they were still them.

Jess stood up and made her way towards the bag.

"So are you looking forward to the trip?" Jess asked Sara as she started placing items into her beg.

Sara had been working double shifts all week because the hospital had been short staffed and Jess hadn't seen much of her other than passing glances.

"I am actually, I have a feeling it's going to be incredible." Sara told her honestly.

Jess nodded in agreement.

"So where is your bodyguard today?" Sara asked.

Jess froze and started at her friend. For someone who claimed not to like Jay very much she sure did ask about him a lot and when she wasn't asking about him she was either trying to wind him up or complaining about him.

"What?" Sara demanded when she notice Jess staring at her.

"I thought you didn't like Jay." Jess reminded her.

Sara looked away refusing to meet her eyes.

"I don't." she said folding her arms defiantly.

Jess bit her lip to stop herself form laughing.

"Then why do you keep asking about him?" Jess asked.

"I don't." Sara argued. She did. Over the past week every time Sara saw Jess without Jay, Sara would asked about him.

"You do." Jess defended.

"Every time he isn't with me you ask about him and when he is you spend your time trying to wind him up, do you have a thing for him or something?" Jess asked and when Sara blushed Jess new she had hit the nail on the head.

"You do don't you?" Jess squealed with excitement.

Jess liked Jay and if anyone could make Sara happy she had no doubt it would be him.

"I don't." Sara argued but Jess was pretty sure they both knew it was a lie.

Jess held up her hands in mock surrender. She would let it go for now but eventually she would get the truth.

"Since Andy is picking us up, I won't see Jay until we get back from Vegas." Jess informed Sara.

Sara nodded but Jess could see the disappointment on her friends face and she made a mental note to make sure the pair were around each other more.

* * *

Tommy stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Connors office. He was picking up Connor while Andy picked up the girls before they headed to the airport.

"Anyone would think you don't trust me." Jenna said to Connor as Tommy rounded the corner to approach Connor's office.

Tommy froze. He was not getting in the middle of that.

Connor sighed frustrated.

"That's is not what I am saying and you know it." His brother argued.

Neither of them had notices his arrival yet.

Jenna glared at him.

"I just hate leaving things unfinished and what if something goes wrong." Connor reasoned.

"Then I will be here to fix it like I always am." Jenna pointed out.

"And if you can't?" Connor asked.

Tommy wanted to slap him over the back of the head. Even he knew that Jenna would call him if something was really wrong with the company.

Tommy couldn't watch any more. He step forward.

"Then she will call you like she always does." Tommy said making them aware of his presence.

They both looked at him.

"Exactly." Jenna said with smile.

Connor just sighed in defeat.

"Fine." His brother said reluctantly.

Connor turned to look at him.

"Let me just grab my bag and we can go." Connor said.

Connor went into his office coming out a few minutes later with his bag.

"You ready?" Tommy asked Connor, they really needed to get going. Not to mention he really want to see Jess.

Connor nodded before looking over at Jenna.

"Max will be at your service while I'm away." Connor told her.

"Connor you don't need to do that." Jenna said.

Connor shook his head.

"Please Jenna, this way I'll know you will make it home safe when you decided not to leave here till midnight." Connor argued. Clearly it was something they had spoken about before.

It surprised Tommy. While he knew Connor cared for Jenna he was surprised about how much.

Jenna sighed.

"Fine if you promise me to have fun." She argued as smile gracing her lips.

Tommy notice his brother smile to. Jenna smiling made Connor smile. That was interesting. Something was defiantly going on between the two of them.

"I promise." his brother agreed.

Tommy and Connor said their goodbyes to Jenna before heading out towards the car.

"What's with you and Jenna?" Tommy asked pulling away from the curb.

"It's nothing." Connor lied and Tommy scoffed.

"Of course it's not." Tommy replied.

He took a quick look at Connor to show his disbelief before looking back at the road.

Connor sighed.

"I don't know what it is." Connor admitted.

"But I know she's important." Connor added brining their conversation to an end.

* * *

Andy pulled out his sister's bag from the back of the car and almost dropped it. Dam it was heavy. Was it just his sister or did all women over pack? Andy glanced as Jess's bag. Sure it wasn't as big as his sisters but it wasn't much smaller either. They did know they were only going for three days, right?

"I can take it." Jess offered but Andy shook his head.

His parents has raised a gentleman and no matter how heavy the bags were he would not let his parents down now, but it was still nice of Jess to offer.

"I got it." He replied with a smile just as a car pulled up beside them.

"Sorry we're late." Connor voice called.

Andy dropped the bags back in the car and silently thanked his lucky stars as he looked up and smiled at his friends.

Tommy went straight to Jess, gathering her in his arms and kissing her like he hadn't seen her in days even though he had only seen her last night. Not that Andy really blamed him, he guessed that when he found someone he really love he would feel the same.

Connor came to help him.

"Need some help?" Connor offered.

"Thanks." Andy replied nodding towards the car.

Connor frowned her he looked at the girl's bags.

"They do know we are only going for three days right?" Connor asked.

Andy snorted that had been his exact thought when he sure them.

Connor shook his head before grabbing a bag. Andy followed suit and they made their way into the airport.

* * *

Tommy looked a Jess as she got ready for dinner. Their plane arrived in Vegas just after 6 and after picking up the car Connor had rented they went straight to the hotel, each disappearing to their rooms before they met for dinner at half 8.

Tonight they would take it easy and tomorrow they would visit his grandma Donna before hitting the casinos.

"You ok?" Tommy asked Jess.

She had been quite ever since they got off the plane.

Jess looked at him in the mirror. She was applying makeup she never needed.

She nodded but Tommy could tell she was lying. He pulled up a chair beside her and took her hand.

"Talk to me." He said.

Jess turned to look at him.

"It just hit me that after tomorrow the list will be complete." Jess told him.

Tommy frowned.

"And this makes you sad?" He asked, he thought that was what she wanted.

Jess shrugged.

"I have never felt so close to my mum as I have since doing the list, what if I stop feeling close to her?" Jess asked.

Tommy shook his head. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed kisses to her knuckles as he spoke,

"I may not remember a lot about your mum but what I do remember was how much she loved you."

Tommy looked up at her face, her eyes were glassy with tears that threaten to fall.

He cupped her face in his left hand and she leant into his touch.

"Which is how I no she will always be with you." He told her, honestly believing every word of it.

Jess closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." she muttered turning her face into his hand and pressing a kiss to it.

"Don't be sorry." Tommy gently ordered her when she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I won't you to be able to tell me your fears." He told her.

Jess smiled.

"That works both ways." she pointed out.

Tommy nodded. He couldn't promise that he would tell her all of his fears but he would try.

Jess leant forward and pecked his lips.

"I love you." She told him.

She turned to go back to putting on her make up but Tommy stopped her and pulled her back towards him.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her.

A peck was never enough.

Jess laughed against his lips before playful pushing him away.

"We have to finish getting ready." Jess pointed out.

Tommy kissed her one last time before reluctantly letting her go.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Jess work early with a horrible headache. After dinner last night they had moved to the hotel bar where she may have had one too many cocktails.

She moved to get out of bed and groaned when the pounding got worse.

"Good morning beautiful." Tommy voice called as the bathroom door opened.

Jess looked up at her boyfriend and glared at him. How could he be so happy in the morning?

Tommy laughed.

"Oh don't be like that." He said moving towards her.

Even in her hungover state her tummy did a little flip at the sight of him in nothing but a towel coming towards her. She couldn't help but reach out and touch his stomach just above the towel.

Tommy sucked in a breath and met her eyes.

He leant down and captured her mouth with his. Jess responded, wrapping her arms round his neck and pulling further down towards her.

Jess pulled away breathless and Tommy rested his forehead on hers.

"Good morning." She panted breathless.

She would never get tired of waking up with him and she was pretty sure he felt the same.

"As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you Connor has a lot planned for today so we have to get going." Tommy told her reluctantly pulling away from her and straightening himself.

Jess pouted playfully and Tommy laughed as he made his way over to their bags.

Jess sighed in defeat and made her way out of bed.

"Tomorrow we can spend all morning in bed." Tommy promised. Jess smiled she would look forward to that.

Jess felt a little better when she got out the shower but her head still pounded slightly. She got dress and made her way back into the room she shared with Tommy.

Tommy stood next to the door looking down at his phone. Jess guessed he was probably checking in with his dad to make sure everything was ok back home.

"I got you some aspirin for your head and some juice." Tommy told her without looking up.

"It's on the bedside table." He added.

"I love you." Jess mumbled as she made her way over to his gift.

She froze when she reached the bedside table. There was the juice and a bottle of aspirin but there was also a medium size jewellery box.

"Tommy?" Jess asked confused.

She picked up the box and turned to look at her boyfriend.

Tommy leant against the door frame looking at her a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and find out." Tommy suggested.

Jess frowned and looked down at the box.

"But it's not my birthday for another few days." Jess reminded him.

"It's not a birthday present." Tommy told her.

Jess looked back at him.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

Tommy sighed.

"Jess just open it." He ordered.

Jess looked back down at the box and slowly opened the lid. Inside the box with a beautiful emerald necklace with two very small silver arrows either side that connection together on a simple yet beautiful silver chain.

"Tommy it's beautiful." She told him.

Jess looked up and smiled at him.

"Turn it over." He ordered.

Jess carefully removed the necklace from the box and turned it over. At the back of the pendent was an engraving. It had a date and then it read,

_I will love you forever and always. T xx_

Jess looked at Tommy. The date was a few months back.

"What's the date?" she asked.

Tommy walked towards her.

"It was the day we went on the motor bike ride together." He told her stopping just inches from her.

Jess had to look up to meet his eyes then.

"Like for us was our friendship and I will always be grateful for our friendship but that day, the day I thought I was just realising I like you was actually the moment I realised I love you." Tommy told her honestly.

Jess could feel tears of happiness build in her eyes as she smiled at Tommy.

"I love it." Jess told him standing up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his mouth.

"And I love you." she added pressing another kiss to his mouth.

"Will you help me put it on?" she asked handing him the necklace. She went to turn so he could put the necklace on her but Tommy stopped her.

"I have a confession though." Tommy told her.

Jess frowned at her.

"I had every intention to give you this necklace before your birthday but while it was getting engraved," Tommy stopped he took a breath and whipped and hand through his head looking comfortable.

"Check happened and I have never been so scared in my entire life." Tommy added.

Jess shook her head she had no idea where he was going with this. She hate how much sadness it still brought him.

"Tommy what are you trying to say?" She asked egger to change the subject.

Tommy sighed.

"I had my mum put a tracker in it because I can't face another Check situation Jess I just can't." Tommy admitted.

Jess sucked in a breath. She loved the necklace she really did but she did not the like the idea of the tracker.

"I promise I will only every use it when I have too." Tommy promised as if he already knew where her head was going.

Jess met his eyes. She believed him and if her wearing the tracker made him happier about her safety then she would do it.

She turned round and raised her hair.

"I still love it." she mumbled. She did tracker and all.

Tommy realised a breath of relief before placing the necklace round her neck and doing up the latch.

Jess looked at it the mirror as Tommy pressed a kissed to the back of her neck before removing her hand from her hair and letting it fall back into place. It looked so good on.

"Thank you." Tommy said as he met her eyes in the mirror.

* * *

Connor smiled at Donna as she approached them smiling as bright as ever. One of Connor's first memories of meeting Donna was her coming towards him with the same bright smile.

After Tommy and Jess joined them fifteen minutes later than planned they headed straight for Felicity's mum house.

"Look my babies you're are all so big now." Donna cooed hugging them all one by one.

Donna looked very good for her age. She had tone down her wardrobe, but she still dyed her hair and loved applying large amounts of makeup.

"Good to see you Gran." Tommy said when she got to him.

When Donna reached him she gave him a good look up and down.

"I think you grow more handsome every time I see you." Donna told him affectionately.

Connor laughed before hugging her tightly.

After greetings were done Donna invited them in for a late breakfast.

"Are you all looking forward to tonight?" Donna asked.

Donna was taking them to the casino she used to wait tables at. When his dad married Felicity and they got the company back his dad offered to buy Donna a place to live closer to them, but she had kindly refused. She said that Vegas was in her blood and wouldn't feel right living anywhere else. Neither Felicity nor his dad liked it but they accepted it. So his dad had brought Donna a nice house in Vegas and regally put money into her account so she wouldn't have to work as hard. But Donna was stubborn just like her daughter and she worked for as long as she was able and they saw her as often as they could.

When Donna had first found out they would be going to Vegas for a few days she had demanded to be the one to show the ropes. They had been happy to agree as they didn't get to see her as often as they liked.

"I can't wait to hit the casinos." Sara surprisingly admitted.

"Me either." Jess said in agreement.

Donna smiled at them.

"Good because we are going to make a night of it." Donna told them with a smile.

Connor smiled too. He was really looking forward to tonight.

* * *

Sara's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. They had been at the casino just over an hour and she was having so much fun.

After they left Donna's they went back to the hotel to get ready. Donna met them a couple of hours later and took them to Caesar's Palace. She introduced them around to some of the people she used to work with before playing a few games with them all.

At midnight Donna returned home promising to have lunch with them before their flight home tomorrow night.

Andy disappear with a waitress he had befriend from the bar.

Connor was taking his chance on the slot mechanises, stating that if he played a card game he wouldn't be able to help but count cards and Donna had warned them against that. Sure Donna didn't know that the boys were the new team Arrow and could take care of themselves but Connor still believed it was better to take her advice.

Tommy was trying his luck at blackjack while she and Jess tired roulette.

"Even though I have nearly lost everything I planned to spend I am still having an amazing time." Jess said next to her.

Sara laughed. She was in the same boat as Jess. The money she had brought to spend was almost completely gone.

"How about we move on?" Jess suggested after she lost again.

Sara nodded it wasn't a bad idea.

The moved around and ended up at the craps table. After half an hour and a long conversation with the dealer later and they were both starting to get the hang of the game. While Sara understood she wasn't really getting anywhere, but Jess seemed to be on a lucky streak.

"What is going on?" Connor voice asked from behind her.

Sara turned just as Jess own another game.

Connor was standing behind her with Andy at his side.

"I thought you got lucky?" Sara said to her brother cringing at the last part.

Andy shook his head but didn't elaborate.

"Woo." Jess cheered next to her.

Sara turned back round.

"Jess is on a roll." she said answering Connor's earlier question.

Jess one a couple more times before Tommy joined them and about ten minutes later Andy declared they were being watching.

Sara looked around. There were a few extra guards around them then there were when the first arrived.

"Casino's don't like to lose so much." Andy reminded them.

The boys had some unspoken communication before Tommy whispered something in Jess ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded to whatever Tommy said.

Jess lost her last game and they headed for the exit before something happened.

Sara didn't mind, she may have lost most of her money that she brought for the weekend but she had an amazing time.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tommy woke just in time to watch his stunning girlfriend get up from bed in nothing but the necklace he had given her. He really liked the view.

"It's rude to stare." She told him, probably feeling his eyes on her arse.

"Then you shouldn't be so beautiful." Tommy told her laughing.

It was cheesy but unbelievably true.

Jess looked at him over her shoulder at him with her eyebrows raised.

"That was awful." She told him. Yet the corners of her mouth were raised slightly as she tried not to laugh.

Tommy gave her his best cheeky smile as he sat up in bed.

Jess shook her head and went into the bathroom.

When she came back she was wearing his shirt from last night. He loved her wearing his clothes almost as much as he loved seeing her naked.

She got back in the bed and tucked herself into his side.

"I was promised a morning in bed." Jess reminded him.

Tommy sighed happily. He didn't mind that at all.

Jess's hand gently caressed his chest. He captured her hand in his.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Tommy asked.

Jess nodded.

"I have loved every moment of this trip." she told him.

Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"Good." he said, he had too.


	21. Chapter 21: Happy birthday Jess

Chapter 21: Happy birthday Jess

Jess woke on her 25th birthday in Tommy's arms. She pressed a kiss to his chest before slipping out from his arms.

"Were are you going?" He asked his voice full of sleep.

Every year on her birthday she and her dad would visit her mum's grave together. It wasn't something they did very often but even in his grief stricken state her dad knew how important it was for her to see her mum on her birthday.

"I have to meet my dad." She reminded him, they had talked about it last night.

She slipped on her jeans and grabbed a t-shirt from her wardrobe. Although she could feel Tommy's eyes on her as she dressed Jess knew she didn't have the time to be distracted.

After she was dressed Jess walked towards Tommy pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Jess moved to go away when Tommy grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned back to look at him.

"Happy birthday baby." He said smiling.

"Thank you." Jess said. She bent down and kissed him one last time before pulling herself from his grasp.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asked and Jess nodded.

Tonight she was going to a birthday party Thea had planned at the club for her.

"I love you." Jess said as walked towards the door.

"I love you too baby." Tommy replied as she slipped out of her bedroom door.

Jess stopped off at a florist on her way to her mum's grave and picked up the brightest bunch of flowers she could find. The list had taught her how lively her mum was and she wanted flowers that would represent that.

When she reached the cemetery her dad was already there. She got out the car and walked towards him.

"Happy birthday honey." He said when he saw her.

Jess hugged her dad.

"Thanks Dad." she replied.

Jess begun arranging the flowers she had brought while her dad laid out a blanket in front of her mums grave. When she was done Jess sat back on the blanket next to her dad. Her dad put his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"She would have been so proud of you." He told her.

"You think?" Jess asked.

Her dad look down at her a smile on his face.

"I know." He corrected.

Jess smiled and looked back at her mum's grave.

"I finished the list." Jess stated talking to both her parents.

"It was fun." Jess said, thinking of all the things she and Tommy had got up to.

"Really fun." she added.

She looked off into the distance.

"I don't remember much about you other then you being sick but this list let me see another side of you and not matter how much I wished I could have seen it in person, I am glad I at least got to feel it." Jess said.

Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I have no doubt she was watching you do everything on that list." her dad told her.

Her dad pulled her close as they sat in silence for a few minutes. She wanted to believe that.

They stayed for a little longer before they went back to her dads for breakfast.

"I have something for you." He told her when they were done.

Jess smiled and watched as he dad left the room. He returned a few moments we a small bag.

"This is from me." he said handing her the bag.

Jess opened it eagerly and found a beautiful charm bracelet.

"I hope you like it." Her dad said.

Jess jumped up from her chair and hugged her dad.

"I love it." she told him honestly.

"Good. Well I thought it was something you can add to over the years." Her dad added as he pulled back.

Jess nodded she would added to it.

* * *

Connor opened the door for Jenna as she wondered in carrying their lunch.

"Thanks." Jenna said and she handed Connor the tray of their coffees she was carrying.

Connor nodded and followed her over to his sofas. Sharing lunch with Jenna had become a regular thing and Connor was quite enjoying himself. He really liked spending time with her.

"Do you want a ride to Jess birthday party tonight?" Connie asked. Jess and Jenna had really hit if off since their first night out together and Jess really wanted Jenna to come to her party.

Jenna took a sip of coffee and shook her head.

"No thanks. I was actually going to ask if I could leave a little early I still needed to pick Jess up a birthday present." Jenna replied.

"Ok." Connor replied.

He didn't really like the idea of her wondering round the Glades alone. Maybe he could offer Max service for the night and could grab a lift with the boys.

"I'm not too sure what to get her. What did you get?" Jenna asked.

Connor whipped his mouth.

"Vegas was my birthday present." Connor reminded her.

Jenna froze looking at him.

"You're serious aren't you?" she said in disbelief.

Connor frowned, what was wrong with that? He happened to think it was a very generous gift.

He nodded slowly.

Jenna sighed.

"Vegas can't be her birthday present." Jenna told him as if it was a fact.

"Why not?" he questioned generally wanting to know the answer.

"Because Vegas was about completing her mums dying wish not her birthday." Jenna reasoned.

"Plus you didn't exactly pay for Vegas QC did." Jenna added.

Connor sighed in defeat. She was right. He had use the company card to book Vegas which meant he has used his family money.

"Dam it I have to get her a birthday present." Connor muttered to himself.

He looked down at his watch. It was ten to two, he only had a few more hours before the shops closed and he had no idea what to get her. Normally Katie would have brought something for her but now he was on his own.

"Don't freak out." Jenna ordered as she laid a comforting hand on his arm covering his watch.

Connor looked up and met her eyes.

"We will figure something out." Jenna promised.

Connor sighed. Somehow Jenna always calmed him.

* * *

Sara smiled as she watched Jess get out of her car and head towards Sara's. Jess had spent the morning with her dad but now Sara was taking her on a birthday treat.

"Happy birthday." Sara said as Jess opened the car door.

"Thank you." Jess replied with a smile as she got in the car and closed the door behind her.

Sara waited until she was buckled in before pulling away from the curb.

"How was your morning?" Sara asked.

She knew Jess sometimes found it hard going to her mum's grave especially with her dad.

"Normally it's hard to go with my dad but today it was nice." Jess said.

Sara looked over at her friend and saw a soft smile on her friends face.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Jess asked.

Sara smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Sara replied.

She had arranged for them to spend the afternoon being pampered before they had to get ready for the party as her birthday present.

"So what did Tommy get you for your birthday?" Sara questioned.

"I haven't really seen him today but he did give me the necklace so I am not really expecting anything else." Jess replied.

Sara looked over at Jess to find her playing with the pendent Tommy gave her. It was beautiful but Sara wasn't so sure she would be as calm as Jess was about the tracker in it.

"I bet he will get you something else." Sara told her honestly.

Tommy Queen loved buy people things so Sara had no doubt that now Jess was his girlfriend that he would shower her with gifts even more than he already did.

Sara turned left when she saw the sign for the spa and Jess gasped. So much for the surprise.

"You're taking me to the spa?" Jess stated and Sara nodded.

"We have all be so busy lately I figure it might be nice for you to spend your birthday afternoon being pampered." Sara explained as she parked the car.

"Thank you." Jess squealed with excitement as they got out the car.

* * *

Tommy sighed in relief as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and walked towards the sofa. It was good to be home. All afternoon Thea had been ordering him around. Put this here, move that there. No not there, there. His Aunt could be a real drill Sargent when she wanted to be. He had stopped on his way home to drop off Jess birthday presents. He hope she liked them.

Tommy kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the sofa the same time the front door opened and Andy walked in.

Tommy nodded towards his friend.

"Hey." Andy replied.

He went to the kitchen returning a few moments later with his own beer.

"How was Thea today?" Andy asked.

Tommy shook his head.

"Horrible." Tommy replied summarising in one word.

"How did you get out of helping by the way?" Tommy demanded realising that of all the people that had been in and out of the club all day helping Thea Andy and Connor weren't one of them. Tommy knew Connor had to work today but he had no idea what Andy's excuse was.

Andy sighed and lent his head back. He didn't looked like he had a much better day.

"My mum text me this morning asking if I would help her with a couple of things." Andy said.

Andy sat back up and looked over at him.

"So I text back sure, but when I get there it turns out to be a blind date with one my parents neighbours daughter." Andy told him.

Tommy couldn't help it he burst out laughing.

Andy glared at him.

"It's not funny." Andy declared but it was.

"Why would she do that?" Tommy asked when he managed to stop laughing.

"She said she wants grandchildren someday and since neither me or Sara seemed anywhere close to it she thought she might help." Andy replied.

"What did you do?" Tommy asked.

Andy shook his head.

"The women was already there I couldn't just leave." Andy pointed out.

Tommy shook his head. He couldn't help but smile it was funny. He wondered if his mum had ever considered doing the same thing.

"So how was your date?" Tommy asked and Andy groaned.

"It was awful." He admitted.

"All this women talk about was how shitty her ex was." Andy explained.

Tommy patted Andy's shoulder in comfort. It sounded horrible.

"Don't worry tonight is going to be so great you will forget about your horrible date." Tommy told him. At least until the next date Layla made him gone on.

Andy sighed.

"Your right." Andy agreed.

* * *

Jess was so relaxed when they got back to the apartment. Sara had spoiled her with the pamper day.

"That was so nice." Jess told Sara as she opened their front door.

Sara nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you liked it." She replied.

Sara pushed opened the door and walked inside. Jess followed closing the door behind her. She looked up and froze when she notice two boxes on the breakfast counter. Jess frowned. Sara had said the spa day was the gift from her so who left these.

"What's this?" Jess asked Sara.

Sara shrugged and walked towards the boxes.

"There's a card." Sara said pulling a card from one of the boxes. She held it out towards Jess.

Jess took it from her friend. She looked down at it and smile as she found Tommy's messy scrawl of her name looking back at her. She opened the card.

_Jess, _

_I liked seeing you wearing my colour around your neck so much I couldn't help myself. I hope you like it. _

_Happy birthday baby. _

_Love always _

_T xx_

Jess couldn't help but feel excited as she pulled open the lid to the first box. She gasped when she saw the dark green dress.

She pulled it out of the box it was stunning.

"Wow," Sara said.

"What's in the other box?" Sara added equally as excited.

Jess put the dress back into the box before picking up the other one. She tore the lid off. Inside was a pair of strappy silver heels and a beautiful silver wrap. Jess took them out the box and admired her stunning gifts.

"There is another note." Sara told Jess.

Jess looked inside the box and found another note. Sara picked it up.

"My mum said these would go nicely with the dress. I love you. T " Sara read aloud.

Jess loved it and she couldn't wait for tonight so she could show Tommy how much.

* * *

Tommy watched Jess as she walked around the club talking with her friends and family. She had kissed him when she first arrived but it wasn't long before Thea was whisking her away to talk to people.

Jess looked stunning in the dress just like he knew she would. It was strapless hugging her stunning breast before falling loosely to just above knee. But what had made Tommy buy it was how much he wanted to see Jess in his colour.

"You used to stare even when you weren't together." His mother said startling him from this thoughts.

"In fact I think you might be worse now." She added.

Tommy looked to his left just into to watch his mother slide gracefully into the chair next to him.

"I always knew you loved Jess." His mum told him a smug smile on her face.

"Really?" He said.

His mum nodded. His dad did say she knew everything. As a kid he thought that maybe she was magic, always knowing when he did something wrong. But now he knew it was just because his mum was observant. She watched people and that old her everything she ever needed to know.

"Whenever she was sad so were you and whenever she was happy so were you. You hated every single one of her boyfriends." His mum points out.

Now that he thought about it Tommy knew that his mum is right. He used to think he wasn't a one women man but now Tommy knows he was exactly that he just didn't know it.

"I am going to marry her one day." Tommy states, not doubting it for a second.

His mum laughed.

"Oh I am counting on it." she replied.

She looked over to his shoulder to someone on his left and smiled.

Tommy turned to follow her eye line to find Jess coming towards him.

* * *

Jess was loving every minute of her party but she really wanted to see Tommy. As if sensing her need to escape Sara distract her current companions and Jess slide into the background before heading straight to Tommy determined not to let anything stop her. He was sitting with his mum who laughed at something he said.

Felicity noticed her first as she approached.

"Hey birthday girl are you having a good time?" Felicity asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

Jess nodded.

"It's amazing." Jess told her honestly.

Thea had outdone herself this time and she had received such lovely gifts. Layla and Diggle got her a beautiful silver charm in the shape of J with emerald jewels in the centre. Andy gave her a beautiful dark pink scarf. Felicity and Oliver also brought her charms; Oliver's was a book and inscribed on the book was Russian 101, Felicity charm was of an angle. Felicity had told her it was to represent her mum so that she would always be there. Connor with the help of Jenna had brought her a beautiful chocolate brown handbag. While Jenna had opted for a simple yet stunning pair of silver studs in the shape of love hearts.

"Good." Felicity replied giving her a quick squeeze.

"Well I am just going to see what your father is up to, I will catch up with you both later." Felicity said before disappearing.

Jess looked and Tommy.

"I have missed you today." she told him honestly.

"Me too." he replied instantly pulling her into his arms.

He cupped her check before capturing his lips with hers. Tommy gently nipped her lower lip and Jess opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss. Dam it had been far too long since they had done that.

Some clear there throat from behind her. Jess reluctantly pulled away from Tommy.

"Sorry." she mumbled to Tommy before turning round to face a very smug looking Sara.

"Thea wants to do the cake." Sara told her.

Jess nodded and Sara disappeared. Jess turned to face Tommy.

"Come with me?" she asked.

She had spent most of the day away from him she didn't want to spend anymore.

Tommy leant forward and kissed her forehead.

"Always." he promised.

Jess smiled and took his hand. When they got downstairs, Thea was waiting with cake in hand. Jess watched her family as they began singing to her.

She loved them all so much and she knew they felt the same about her. Life really was amazing.

"Happy birthday Jess." Thea called out as she blew out the candles.

* * *

**Hey everyone I just want to say thank you so much for reading, I have one chapter left after this, and then I will be moving on to Connor and Jenna's story. Thanks again for reading and I will update as soon as I can. **


	22. Chapter 22: Always and Forever

Chapter 22: Always and forever

Four months later

_Like Father Like Son _

_By Nathan Green _

_The hearts of hundreds of women will be breaking today as after months of speculation I can finally confirm after a private interview with the pair that heartthrob Thomas Queen youngest son of Oliver and Felicity Queen is dating his childhood friend Jessica Harper. Yes you heard me right Thomas Queen IS dating Jessica Harper. _

_Much like today it came as completely surprise when Oliver Queen gave up his playboy days to make house with his pretty blonde EA. Nobody believed it could last but after years of being together with pictures of nothing but love between the two Starling City begun to root for the pair. We bathed in their happiness when they married, sent love with flowers and warm wishes when Oliver found out he had a long lost son who had just lost his parents and when their family of three became a family of four we knew we had been proven wrong. Oliver Queen loved his wife and there was no doubt that they would be together until their dying day. _

_Like his father before he found love with his EA, Thomas Queen most commonly known as Tommy took the term playboy billionaire to the extreme. Never seen with the same women twice and tales of heartbreak in his wake. Men wanted to be him and women wanted to change him. It looked like Tommy would never settle down but just like his father it seems Tommy may have finally found the one in childhood friend Jessica Harper. _

_Jessica Harper often called Jess I'm told by her friends and family is the only child of former teenage thug turn good guy and long term friend of both Mr and Mrs Queen Roy Harper and his beloved late wife Cynthia Harper, is the manager of Thea Queen's very successful nightclub Vendetta where she frequently spotted with Tommy. _

_For years Tommy and Jess have been just friends and yesterday I was given the opportunity to find out what changed in a private interview over lunch with the pair. _

_Born in the public eye Tommy did most of the talking with the same wit and charm as always, where Jess was more reserved and shy, however still incredibly lovely to talk to. From the moment they entered the restaurant it was clear to see they were together not only were they holding hands but you could easily feel the love. After ordering lunch it was time to get on with the interview. Here is a short extract from said interview. _

_Me: Clearly the two of you are no longer just friends. What changed the relationship between the two of you?_

_(Tommy picked up Jess hand and kissed it.)_

_Tommy: Nothing really changed. (He said smiling.) Jess asked me for some help with a project which lead to us spending more time together and I realised how incredible she was. (Tommy looked over at Jess and she smiled back.) Then before I knew she was all I could think about and when I knew Jess felt the same I knew we had to be together. _

_Me: You guys are photographed together regularly anyway so it's been hard to tell who long you guys have actually been dating?_

_Jess: About five months, I think. (Tommy is smirking as he shakes his head.)_

_Tommy: Longer. _

_Jess: How long then? (Jess asks looking at Tommy confused. Tommy laughs.)_

_Tommy: I am pretty sure I've been in love with you for years, (Tommy learns in and presses a kiss to her nose.) I just never new it until recently. (Tommy smiles and Jess looks back at him with so much love I feel like I am interrupting a very intimate moment.) _

_Me: Is it the same for you Jess? _

_(Jess looks over flustered as she remembers they are not alone.) _

_Me: Do you think you've loved Tommy for years? _

_(Tommy laces his fingers through hers as if he can sense how nervous she is.)_

_Jess: Yes. (She admits nodding.) Tommy has always been there no matter what. (She looks at him and smiles.) He is the person I go to when I'm sad or happy. He is the person who makes me happy and has for a very long time. _

_It was so adorably cute to watch the pair of them as we talked. _

_Me: Is being in a romantic relationship that different from just being friends? _

_(Tommy laughs giving me a smirk which earns him a playful smack on the arm from Jess.) _

_Tommy: In all seriousness no, not really. I mean apart from getting to kiss Jess whenever I want to nothing is really that different. (Jess nods in agreement as he speaks.)_

_Me: Would it be fair to suggest that you were much like your father in his playboy days when it came to women? (Tommy looks grim as he nods. Jess gives him a small smile and squeeze's his hand in comfort. Clearly Tommy does not like to be reminded of his old ways) Would it be fair to say that also just like when your father found your mum, when you got together with Jess that is it, she is your one and always will be? _

_(Tommy kisses Jess's cheek.) _

_Tommy: As much as we like to think we do, we don't know what the future holds. But. (Tommy takes a breath and looks down at Jess which such love in his eyes.) I know I want to be with Jess for the rest of my life. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same. _

_(Jess places her left hand on his cheek as she nods her head in agreement.)_

_Jess: Always and forever. _

_You can read the full interview on our website. But even after a few questions I knew all I needed to. Like father, like son Tommy Queen has given up his playboy ways just like his dad for his one and only in Jessica Harper. Let's hope he and Jess have just as much happiness as his parents._

Tommy smiles as he put down the paper.

"It came out quite well didn't it?" Tommy asked and Jess nodded. She bit her lips still looking nervous.

Rumours had been spreading for months about their relationship but Jess was a very private person and he had wanted to protect Jess from the press as much as he could. So they let them run until his mum told him about Nathan Green, she said he was a good guy and would report honestly. Tommy had like Nathan and the article announcing their relationship had come out better then he imagined.

Tommy stood up and walked over to Jess as she leant against the kitchen counter. He put his hands either side of her body and capture her lips with his. Jess gave a little sigh against him mouth as she kissed him back. He loved how comfortable they had come with each other's movements. He loved that he could calm her with his touches and vice versa. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

Jess panted a little breathless. God he loved that sound. Her sounds did things to him that nothing ever had.

"What are you worried about?" He asked, needing to know what she was worried about so he could fix it.

Jess sighed.

"It's stupid." She argued.

Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if you think it's stupid, something is bothering and if I can help you make it go away then I want to know." Tommy told her.

Jess smiled as his words.

"What if the public don't like me?" Jess said.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. How could anyone not like her?

"See I knew it was stupid." Jess said trying to pull away. Tommy refused to let her, he moved his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I don't care what anyone thinks." He told her honestly. One day he was going to marry the girl in his arms and he didn't care what anyone but his family and friends thought and they already loved her.

"My family loves you, my friends love you but more importantly I love you and that's all that matters to me." He promised.

Jess relaxed and looked at him a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"I love you too." She replied.

Jess kissed him softly on the mouth and moved away. He really wanted to pull her back and kiss her again but they were going to meet to Connors house warming party tonight.

* * *

Jess followed Tommy into his apartment. Connor's party had been lovely but Jess like it best when it was just the two of them.

"Connor knows how to throw a party." Jess commented as she followed Tommy into the kitchen.

Tommy handed her a beer.

"That was all Jenna." He told her.

Jess frowned confused.

"I love my brother truly I do but if it wasn't for Jenna I'm pretty sure the man couldn't function." Tommy explained.

The more Jess thought about it the more she could see it. Connor was a very hard worker but in doing so he sometimes forgot about the outside world. Jenna reminded him about everything from his work appointments to remembering to eat.

"Connor is lucky to have her in his life." Jess stated.

Tommy nodded.

"I think he is starting to realise that." Tommy replied absent-mindedly.

Tommy shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. She was going to ask him what that was about later.

"Are you staying tonight?" He asked pulling her in close.

Jess shrugged as his arms went round her waist and she pushed her arms up his chest and round his shoulders.

"If you want me to." She replied.

Tommy grinned that boyish grin she loved so much.

"I always want you too." Tommy told her.

Jess laughed.

"I'm serious Jess." Tommy added.

Jess stopped laughing and look him in the eyes.

"I want us to live together." Tommy said and she could tell he meant every word of it.

Jess would be a liar if she said she didn't want the same thing. Some people might have thought it was too soon but when you know you love someone you know and with Tommy she knew it was going to be forever.

"Ok." Jess nodded.

Tommy smiled.

"God I love you." Tommy told her before crashing his lips to hers.

Jess smiled as she kissed him back. She was really looking forward to their future together.

* * *

**Hey guys so this is the end of 25 things to do before I die. I wanted to say thank you for reading and for your reviews I love reading them. There will be a sequel based mainly on Jenna and Connor's relationship but it will include bits from other characters including Jess and Tommy, as well as Sara and Andy. So if you're interested in more look out for The Importance of You. I am already half way through the first chapter so I will upload it soon. Hope you enjoyed and thanks again for reading.**

**The Importance of You:**

**Connor Queen always knew he couldn't function without is EA Jenna Holiday but a series of advents leads Connor to realise just how important Jenna is to him and he will do anything to keep her in his life. **


End file.
